Masks and Dragons
by Wanderer D
Summary: [Revised, Edited & Updated] A new enemy emerges when the Senshi hoped for respite. Friends come and go, allies betray, and old friends might be more than they seem... it's all about Masks and Dragons... Chapter 13 up!
1. Introduction

Masks & Dragons  
  
Introduction  
By Wanderer D  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi and all related characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi in the manga, and the animation rights belong to Bandai, I think.  
  
In any case, there is no intention whatsoever of gaining profit from this story using "borrowed" characters. It is merely a form of fan appreciation and should be seen as such.  
  
Black, Mask, Sapphire and the rest of the cast are my creations, except for some references to other animes here and there.  
  
This is a rewrite of the original Masks and Dragons. A much needed re- write. I would like to thank, first off, Mike Koos, who didn't really help me on this re-write but who read the whole thing a few years ago and made many points that I, in my ignorance and downright stupidity, chose to ignore.  
  
Mike, sorry about that. I hope you get to read this re-write, which is probably a lot better than the original read.  
  
About M&D  
  
M&D had its renown at one point in the history of internet fanfics. It's kind of speaking about "The old days when... The Sailor Moon Romance website was pretty new -it didn't have the forums or the new login system (and I lost my password! ); you had to make your own html index for starters-, the Anipike had only about three or four pages worth of fan fiction links... the FFML had much more input... and there were still echoes of 'The Bet' floating around..." yeah, the good old days.  
  
The first chapter made its way into the ranks of the MSTings soon enough and although I was quite annoyed at the moment, reading the old version now... well, let's just say that my main problem was grammar and even I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at some tedious mistakes that I haven't repeated ever since but didn't bother to correct at the time. (Again, sorry about that Mike, you DID point them out!)  
  
I'm not really sure how long ago I wrote the original, probably around six years ago, but the story never left me. I would always go back to re- reading it and a few other old stories, thinking "There's still something I can do with it, but what?!" I felt -and still feel- that despite neglecting them for so long the stories are worth reading and I realize, while writing this small introduction, the problem was that I was honestly not up to the task to write the type of story I wanted to.  
  
If you were -or are- one of those people that asked me to finish this story, or to continue it or to do something about it, I thank you for your support and I hope it is rewarded in this new version.  
  
You're reading this... therefore it is.  
  
If you're new to Masks and Dragons and my works, well, I complain a lot, think myself more clever than I probably am and would really like you to enjoy what I write. So, welcome to my own little niche in the Sailor Moon universe, and I hope you enjoy the ride!  
  
-D 


	2. The New Student A New Enemy

"I'm LAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" Usagi screamed running at Mach 5 towards Jubaan High.

"Usagi! I thought that after all you've been through you'd at least become a little more responsible!" A black cat with a crescent moon mark on its brow said as she ran after her.

Usagi, ignoring her, pumped up her speed to Mach 7, which of course Luna couldn't catch up to. She sighed as she saw Usagi ran and turn right, almost bowling over an elder couple and lost sight of her. Luna smiled slightly as she walked back past a small dead-end street. After everything that had happened, it seemed all was back to normal, except that maybe there wouldn't be any more enemies for a while, it made her feel much better to see Usagi taking it as well as she had.

On the dead-end Luna had just passed by, some rats were digging into the trashcans while others fought for scraps of almost anything imaginable they could find.

A sudden, popping sound, followed by sizzling startled them and on the cement wall, directly in front of the street a long claw came out of the solid wall and slowly slid down opening a tear on it. Strangely, the wall didn't show any signs of being damaged as the claw descended from its point of origin to the ground, as if it were a piece of paper being cut with a sharp blade.

The tear in reality revealed an infinity of stars and novas floating in the dark blue empty space.

The claw pulled back and a humanoid creature passed through. Its features were obscured by the shadows. Looking back at the disappearing tear on wall, the creature smiled, revealing rows and rows of white pointed fangs.

By now all the rats were gone.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 1

"The New Student ... A New Enemy"

By Wanderer D

Usagi did arrive late, despite her inhuman efforts to the contrary, and as she stood outside her classroom gloomily and cursing her luck, she noticed a boy standing outside of Ami and Makoto's classroom.

She hadn't seen him before, and he obviously wasn't Japanese. She was about to talk to him, when he was called inside.

Usagi sighed, prepared for another day alone in the hallway. At that moment she noticed Minako puffing as she ran up the stairs, still to get to class… and smiled.

---

Ami and Makoto looked at the new student as he was introduced by the teacher as Nathaniel Hunter. He had blondish hair and blue eyes, he was tall, but that was normal, being a foreigner. Still, if she didn't know better Ami would've sworn that the name was made up... she also half expected to hear an obvious accent from the boy, so she was quite surprised (as were many others) when he spoke almost perfectly, his accent barely noticeable. Nathan nodded shyly after the teacher told him to tell the class a little about himself.

"Uh, hi. Well, um, well... I..." he stammered.

"Tell us what you like to do." The teacher prompted. "Any hobbies?"

"Well, I like playing the guitar, I like to read, write music and also to cook." He said, as the teacher nodded.

One of the girls close to Ami asked; "Why did you come here to Japan?"

"Well, my aunt has lived here in Japan for close to thirty years now. I had been staying with my grandfather in the States, but he passed away last year." Nathan explained, the smile fading a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said.

Makoto sympathized. She knew that the death of a loved one was a terrible thing to have to live through. At least he still had his aunt.

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. In the end, my aunt agreed to help me out if I came here, so she got me an apartment in the building she lives in and enrolled me into school. She's very busy, but she really cares for me. We used to visit her a couple of times each year."

The girl nodded and the teacher decided that it was time to get on with the class. He pointed to the empty seat next to Makoto's and as soon as Nathan was seated started the class.

Makoto couldn't help comparing him to her old sempai.

---

During the lunch break all the girls gathered under one of the trees in the garden and started talking and sharing lunch with Usagi, who had forgotten hers.

While she devoured the offered food, Usagi asked Ami something.

"Excuse me?" Ami asked, eyeing Usagi's food-full mouth. Usagi gulped down everything. "I said: who was that guy I saw standing in front of your classroom this morning?"

"Oh, that was Nathaniel Hunter, a new student who just moved in from the US." Amy answered.

"Oh, and, did you find anything about him?" Usagi asked, interested. They didn't know many people from the states and Mamoru was considering going there as soon as the new terms started.

"Not much... Makoto, where are you going?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm going to see how Nathaniel's doing..." Makoto answered, picking up her lunch.

"Where is he, anyway?" Asked Minako looking around curiously. "I'm the only one who hasn't seen him yet!!"

"Up there," Makoto pointed at the school's roof. "I saw him going up the stairs."

When Makoto finally arrived at the roof, she found Nathaniel seated on the floor, back against the wall and looking at the sky. He turned his head in her direction and rose and eyebrow.

'Second time in a day I get an upraised eyebrow.' Makoto thought as she walked to sit next to him.

---

Usagi, Ami and Minako looked up at Makoto as she talked with the new student. The two were standing next to the fence and apparently looking at the distant buildings.

Ami had told the others what Nathaniel had said and, even muttering under her breath that the name sounded made up, but who understood occidentals anyway?

Usagi, as always, had been close to tears upon hearing of the death of his grandfather. "It must be so hard to lose someone like that!" she said with a sniff.

Minako nodded her head sadly.

---

"So, you like playing the guitar, huh?" Makoto asked, glancing at her companion.

"Yeah, I tried playing other instruments too, but the only one I have managed to get the hang of is guitar."

"You also said you could cook, Nathaniel." He blushed slightly. "Call me Nathan, please. That's how my friends call me, and honestly, I like it better."

"Sure. Nathan-kun" Makoto said with a happy nod.

"Just Nathan..." He said, smiling "Anyway, I find that cooking is quite an experience. I especially like cooking for my friends, it's nice to see them liking it... or at least pretending to."

"Hey, I like cooking too!" Makoto said. "Maybe we should get together someday to exchange recipes."

"I'd like that," he smiled again, but Makoto could see that his smile didn't really reach his eyes, they were sad.

They kept on talking about everything and nothing for the reminder of the lunch break and then had to run down to class.

---

The gibbous moon shone amongst the stars with only a few of the latter barely visible with the flare of the lights of Tokyo, but for the few couples walking together in the park the skies above gave the place a romantic and ephemeral feeling that they could bask on and lose themselves in.

One of the couples, a young man and his golden haired companion, were particularly lost in the moon gazing, remembering, perhaps, past lives and experiences.

On one of the small clear areas of the park, a figure stepped into the light of the moon. It was humanoid in the general form. It stood seven feet high, with a reptilian head… leathery wings stretched a little with unconscious fluidity. Its hands ended in sharp claws and all its body was covered in green scales, darkened by the lack of light.

Its white fangs almost gleamed as the creature's eyes flared red and he spoke in a whispered and ancient tongue, drawing glowing symbols in the air with an almost commanding tone.

When it finished speaking nothing seemed to happen for a moment. Then, slowly and without making a sound, the leaf-covered ground around him shuddered and seemed to flow upwards. Grass, leaves, dirt, and all earth went up without falling -without making any noise besides the rustle of dried leaves- until it formed four creatures that looked humanoid from the waist up, while underneath, everything else was a mass of moving earth.

They slowly seemed to flow towards different directions. They did not leave any mark of their passing. To the observing creature it seemed as if something was moving under a carpet, never disturbing the top of it, but its form clearly visible.

The winged creature stood for a moment in the same place and then jumped up spreading wings twice its height in length and started flying over the park.

---

Usagi, walked with Mamoru through the park. Their arms entwined, their gazes lost in a limbo of memories and enjoyment of the moment when suddenly, they heard a scream.

---

A young couple staring in horror and backing away from the earth creature as it flowed towards them.

It suddenly stopped where it was and it seemed that all its flowing motions stopped completely for a full second before they began anew. One moment it was covered with grass and leaves and the next it was dark soil, it continued to flow inside out where it was as the couple tried to turn and run.

The girl screamed again when she saw another of the creatures moving towards them, followed by two more.

Turning around yet again, the desperation evident in their faces, they bumped into yet another creature.

Falling backwards, they stared at the green creature with wings and a long fang filled snout as it smiled cruelly at them.

"You are young, a pity that your life will end so quickly." It said, showing the paralyzed couple a claw that gleamed in the moonlight. "You have seen what you shouldn't have. I could erase your memories, but this is much more easy."

It raised its claw to strike, the slow movement followed by the horrified eyes of the couple.

"Stop!" a voice ordered.

The creature turned around to glare at the idiot who would dare try to stop him.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood silhouetted against the gibbous moon. "How dare you threaten a young couple in their moment of intimacy! That cannot be forgiven! I was having so much fun! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The creature stood mutely, its smile was gone and a huge sweat drop ran down its brow. There was a small sound and it turned around. There, on the other side, standing on a lamppost was Tuxedo Mask. Tux held a red rose in his right hand, bringing it up to his nose as he spoke.

"Love is one of the most beaurk!" His tirade was stopped suddenly. The winged creature held him up by the throat, and threw him to the ground. Tuxedo Mask hit the ground unceremoniously. With a cry, Sailor Moon jumped down next to him. The young couple took the chance and ran away,

"Tuxedo Mask!!" Sailor Moon wailed. She was relieved when he groaned and looked at her.

"Damn, he's fast!" he muttered.

The creature looked at its creations as they dug into the ground.

"This is taking too long!" it snarled. "Take care of this pair of idiots!"

Sailor Moon helped Tuxedo Mask up as the four creatures moved towards them.

They jumped away when the first of the creatures attacked.

With the rest of its body moving slowly, it pulled back and with a sudden jerk, sent an incredibly long arm flying towards them at a great speed. The other creatures did the same and soon Tux and Moon were busily trying to avoid earth-made blades, maces and spiked balls.

The leader and creator of the creatures stood hovering over the large hole its servants had made. He put his hands in front of him and fired a blue blast at the hole. The earth trembled.

Tuxedo Mask jumped back with a spin and threw five roses at one of his antagonists.

The roses embedded themselves in the creature. Then they started to grow.

Tuxedo Mask flinched slightly. "Uh oh…" he said as all the creature was covered in rose foliage. It continued attacking Tux and the prince was barely able to avoid the attacks. Soon his cape was completely shredded by the thorns he had unwittingly given to the creature.

He gasped in surprise. Then he heard laughter.

"How stupid can you be? Throwing flowers at an Earth Elemental!? That's a first!" The leader had spoken to him, never taking its eyes from the hole as it blasted into the earth.

"Yes, it is a first, but it is within human nature to learn from its mistakes." Said a new voice.

There was a silver flash and the sound of a moving cape, and Tuxedo Mask's attacker was blown to pieces.

Tux landed from his last jump a few feet away and looked at his savior.

He was covered from head to tow with a silver armor; a silver mask covered his face revealing only blue eyes, his head was covered with a silver helm that closely resembled the enemy's draconian head. A black cape that reached his ankles was held from under the shoulder guards and he held katana that shone a little too brightly in the light of the moon.

The winged creature stopped blasting at the hole and glared at the intruder. "Who are you and what do you want?" it asked with a threatening growl.

"I'm known as Mask! As for what I want Jade... that would be your head... and the thing you're looking for." The armored man answered.

"I don't know how you know my name, human. But you're going to find out that my head will stay where it is. As contrary to yours!" Jade then dived towards Mask while the latter glanced back at Tux.

"Try to feel the center of the elemental's power! Attack there! Disrupt the spell!" he said quickly.

He was thrown back by Jade as the creature slammed into him dragging him to a sudden stop against a tree, his feet leaving a parallel trail in the soft grass.

Tuxedo Mask transformed into Prince Endymion and pulled out his sword. He noticed that the Inner Senshi had arrived to help Sailor Moon and were already fighting the remaining three creatures.

"Mercury!" he shouted as he ran towards one of the elementals, "Find the origin of power in each creature and destroy it!" Sailor Mercury nodded and activated her computer.

Endymion concentrated and found that he could feel the origin of power within the creature. To his surprise, it felt as a small heart that pulsated on the edge of his awareness. He poised his sword and jumped forward.

---

Jade clawed at his opponent's armor and was surprised to discover that it didn't bend or break. He sighed inwardly, just more work.

Jade jumped into the air and fired a small blast. Mask recovered quickly and sliced the blast with his katana. Jade's eyes opened wide and he barely managed to cross his arms protectively as the katana's cut sent a white u shaped ray at him.

Jade closed his eyes as the blast reached him; too fast and close for him to avoid.

The 'u' shaped ray cut deeply into his left forearm, scattering a few green scales. Blood dripped from the wound, but Jade managed to blast the sword from Mask's hand. Instead of diving for it and giving Jade the respite he was looking for, Mask held out his fingers as if they were claws.

The armor seemed to become liquid silver for a moment and it created metallic claws for the annoying human.

---

Jupiter looked down at the crater Jade and his creatures had dug and saw something glistening between the dirt. Jumping down she took a small chest from the dirt. She tossed it up to Sailor Venus, who caught it as Jupiter jumped out.

Endymion had finished destroying the last of the earth elementals when they heard Mask's challenge.

The armored man had launched himself at Jade, swiping with the razor sharp claws of his right hand first.

The winged creature grabbed his outstretched armed and tried to hit back with his own claws.

Something like recognition seemed to glint in Jupiter's eyes when she saw Jade. Raye noticed this and was about to say something about it when Jade threw Mask to the ground, following the maneuver with hundreds of small red blasts.

Mask bounced of the ground with the strength of the blow and then the blasts hit him. Dust flew up around him as all blasts connected, creating small explosions, the Senshi could hear Mask scream out in pain.

"JADE!!" Everyone turned to look at Jupiter as she jumped-tackled the creature.

"You're going to pay for everyone that you've hurt and murdered, you sorry excuse for a dragon!" She growled. Then she shot a black energy blast at point blank.

Jade, surprised and winded, received the hit and grunted in pain as Jupiter landed, confused, nearby.

Makoto looked around. How on Jupiter's name had she gotten that far from everyone else? She hadn't run or jumped or anything... and why were they staring at her like that?

Then she heard the roar. Turning around she gulped. Jade was standing behind her, his green scales covered with soot and his right wing hanging useless from his back, grazing the ground.

"DAMN YOU!!!" the green dragon shouted as he fired a large black energy blast at her.

Makoto saw her life flashing as she closed her eyes. She was engulfed in a strong wind that seemed to try to pull her apart. And then she felt something cold fall over her.

She opened her eyes slowly and grabbed the cause of the extra weight with her hands.

Jade was gone and she was the only thing preventing Mask from falling down.

She was about to lie him down on his back when Ami stopped her.

"Look at his back!" Mercury said, horrified.

Looking over his shoulder, Makoto could see that Mask's back armor was red hot. The cape was gone and she noticed the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

Ami used her powers to cool down the armor.

Mask grunted and looked up at her. He suddenly jerked back to his feet. He looked at the Senshi without recognition, his sight falling for a moment longer on Jupiter, then he kneeled down looking tired and disappeared.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other confused, and then, hearing sirens from the police cars, ran towards their safe haven: the Hikawa Shrine.

As she ran, Jupiter asked herself the same question that lingered in the minds of the others; what had happened to her?

---

Jade stumped through the tear between dimensions and into the space like place where his master was. The streets of Tokyo disappeared behind him as it closed.

He stumbled forth until he arrived before his master, and hissing in pain, he knelt before him.

The throne couldn't be seen clearly, nor the dragon that sat on it, he looked very similar to Jade, but the aura of darkness that surrounded the dragon in the throne was incredible.

"Jade. Did you bring the statue?" he asked.

Jade flinched slightly when he heard the cavernous voice, and was rewarded with pain as his burnt skin moved. "No my Lord."

"Idiot!" the figure stepped forward, revealing black scales and ice-cold white glowing eyes.

"How dare you show yourself without the prize I sent you for?!" the black dragon demanded.

"I... I'm sorry my Lord!!" Jade stammered and moved back, pain forgotten in his panic. "But I encountered resistance and..."

The black dragon seemed to notice Jade's burns for the first time, as well as the cuts in his arms and the state of the wing. "Tell me everything." He said flatly.

---

"Okay," Said Raye as soon as they all were seated and silent. Artemis and Luna had arrived shortly after and had found everyone talking at once.

It had taken some time but Raye, being Raye, finally shut them all up.

"Let's get things straight, you start Mamoru." She said when she was sure she had everyone's attention.

Mamoru coughed softly. "Well, Usagi and I were walking in the park when we suddenly heard a scream," He conveniently avoided mentioning Usagi's whining about getting into another fight.

"After changing we arrived at the scene and found that one these earth elementals had scared a couple that apparently found it. The creature ignored them and started digging into the ground along with the other three. Then Jade appeared he was about to kill the two of them when we arrived." Mamoru continued, taking a moment to sip gratefully at his tea.

"He was pretty fast and hit me shortly after I had arrived. He then muttered something to the elementals and they attacked us while he blasted a hole into the earth."

"That's when that Mask guy arrived, isn't it?" Minako said, interrupting him.

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, after one of the elementals almost killed me with my own roses. He destroyed it, and gave me the clue on how to do so. He then began fighting Jade, seemingly on even ground."

"Seemingly." Ami said, nodding. "I get the feeling that if Makoto hadn't intervened, he'd be dead. If you watched closely, you'd have noticed that Jade had gained the upper-hand in the battle."

"Yeah, and what happened to you Makoto? How did you know Jade's name and what kind of attack did you use against him?" Usagi asked.

Makoto was speechless for a moment. "I.. I don't know... all I really remember is standing besides you, then 30 feet away facing a maddened dragon! Then he shot me, and..."

"Mask received the blast instead of you," Ami finished. "Makoto I would have liked you to see what size the energy blast you threw was and what Jade's blast size was. I mean, everyone saw what kind of damage it did to Jade, if his had hit you..."

Raye frowned. "I wonder how both managed to sustain that extent of damage and survive."

Ami sighed. "Well, did any of you manage to find out what Jade was looking for?"

Makoto handed Ami the small chest she had found in the hole. "I think I did, this was the only thing in there..."

Ami spared a look at the others before opening the chest. Inside, on a velvet cushion, was a small dragon statue about the size of two hands. It was a western dragon, with four limbs, wings and a tail. It was made of solid gold, crafted -probably by hand or magic- to the smallest detail. The dragon's eyes were a couple of miniature emeralds, etched opals made the fangs, the tongue in the slightly open mouth was made of a ruby. The tips of the claws and the talons on the wings were made of silver.

For a moment, as Ami held the small statue almost reverently in her cupped hands it seemed as it would suddenly fly into the air. It had a life-like quality on it that shouldn't be possible to achieve with metal and stones.

Very carefully, the Senshi of Mercury placed the statue on the table. The others let breaths that they had been unconsciously holding in.

Raye looked at Ami as she used her computer on the dragon statue. Trying not to ogle at it as were the rest of the Senshi.

"Well?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ami started. "There's nothing in here about this enemy or the statue even the earth elementals are new, although they've been stored, but about the dragons... nothing"

Minako shrugged in defeat. "Well, that's it. We can't do anything now until we find and interrogate our enemies."

"How about this Mask guy?" Makoto asked.

Ami shook her head. "I might have an idea, but nothing's sure." She didn't elaborate more and the others took the hint.

Finally, deciding it was already getting late, they agreed that they should call it a night. Ami took the gold statue with her for further analysis and had to swear to Minako that she was not going to sell it to a museum.

---

The next morning everything went as normal.

Nathan and Makoto talked during class, which annoyed Ami a little, but they did pay attention to it so in her view there was no mayor harm done.

She did notice however that Nathan avoided putting his back to the chair. Suspicious, she decided to check on that note, as it was probably not a coincidence that Nathan, the Dragons and Mask had arrived on the same day.

During the lunch brake that day, Makoto insisted that Nathan meet her friends and so, they went towards the girl's favorite spot.

"I heard you were good with math, Ami." Nathan said a few minutes later, leaning against a tree.

Ami noticed he didn't flinch when the tree touched his back. 'So much for that lead…' she thought, before answering. "Yes, why Nathan-san?"

"Well.." he scratched his head "I'm having trouble with the advanced calculus course my aunt forced me into taking to 'Bring me up to date', and I was wondering if you'd be able to help..." he stopped. Ami was looking at him strangely.

"Did you say advanced calculus!? Sure! I'd love to help!" Ami said enthusiastically. Makoto sweat-dropped.

"Help with what?" Asked Minako as she arrived followed by Usagi with both Artemis and Luna resting -respectively- on their shoulders. When she found out what it was about, Minako lost interest almost magically.

They all seated down, Makoto sat very close to Nathan, but he didn't seem to mind.

After eating, they all started talking. Luna looked at Artemis and sighed. With Nathan here they wouldn't be able to talk about anything.

Nathan looked curiously at the cats.

"Hey, those are weird marks for a cat," he said pointing at Luna's forehead "Like a crescent moon, hmm.. Reminds me of something I once read.."

Everyone turned to look at him. "What did you read?" asked Usagi.

"Well.. it was one of those old legends, like Atlantis. It talked about an ancient moon kingdom, or some such thing. Well anyway, the people there were supposed to have crescent-moon marks on their foreheads," He scratched Luna's head softly and patted her. "Who knows, maybe these are moon cats, huh?"

He smiled. The girls smiled nervously. Ami, thinking fast, changed the subject. "That's interesting, maybe you could lend me that book someday…"

Nathan nodded. "Sure, if you're interested…" he looked up at the sky, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

When the bell rang, he looked at Makoto. "Well, Mako-chan, then, we'll meet today for that recipe exchange?"

Makoto blushed as the others stared at her, "Sure."

---

After school they all shadowed Nathan and Makoto to his apartment. Both had decided to buy some ingredients before stopping there and they were painfully aware of the group of girls following them.

"Are they always like that?" he whispered as he watched with undisguised amusement how they tried to hide themselves behind a tree.

Makoto blushed furiously. "Yeah.."

They stopped.

"It's okay girls, you can come out now..." The girls fell over themselves from behind a post.

As they started making up excuses, Nathan stopped them.

"It's okay, really. Why don't you all come along? I sure could do with the company..."

The girls looked a little unsure, so he insisted. "I also have a recently made pie that..."

Luna and Artemis sweat-dropped. They knew what would happen next.

The next thing Nathan knew, he was standing in front of his apartment. "How..." he started to ask, but Usagi interrupted him.

"Don't ask!" She urged. "Just take me to that pie!"

He sweat-dropped. "Uh... sure..."

He opened the door and stood to one side, motioning for them to go inside.

End Chapter 1


	3. Know Your Enemy

Nathan's home was a mess. Literally.

Unopened boxes laid over opened ones with half their contents in plain sight a few feet from the door. More boxes were stacked up, forming pillars that touched the ceiling. There were cobwebs on one of the corners of the old bookshelf that occupied most of the wall in the living room.

The apartment consisted basically of 4 rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen/living room, and two other rooms, one of which would be Nathan's 'studio' and the other was where he slept.

Fortunately, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room were clean.

Nathan had quite an extensive variety of food -courtesy of his aunt- and both, Makoto and him, started to work on something to eat while the others talked and relaxed on the old sofa.

---

In the vast darkness of his throne room, the black dragon opened his eyes. They flared briefly as he uttered a single word. A command.

"Jade."

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 2

Know Your Enemy

By Wanderer D

The kitchen and the living room were connected by a bar that hid four seats underneath it which were taken by the girls when the food was almost ready. Nathan offered Luna and Artemis a plate with milk as the girls talked.

"This is a nice place, Nathan," said Makoto cheerfully as she sliced a carrot. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, about two days actually," he answered as he supervised the other vegetables and the pasta. "It's not much, but I love it. It more than covers my needs..."

"So, how do you like Tokyo so far?" interrupted Minako.

"Yeah, have you met anyone else?" said Usagi, watching him closely.

"Um... no." Nathan answered feeling their eyes on his back. He stirred the soup self-consciously.

"Why?" Ami asked. "Surely in all the times you came here before you met people…"

"Well, as you can see, there's still a lot to do in here." He answered pointing at the various pillars. "Add to it homework and you can well imagine the situation."

Lights appeared out of nowhere behind her as Usagi stood up on the bench.

"THEN I, THE GREAT USAGI TSUKINO WILL HELP YOU OUT!" she proclaimed, striking a pose.

Nathan almost let the knife fall.

"FURTHERMORE," Usagi continued, "I PROMISE THAT BY TOMORROW MORNING YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GO OUT LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON YOUR AGE! WHY, I..."

Makoto shoved a carrot into Usagi's mouth. "Eat this Usagi." she said, then turned towards Nathan, who had a HUGE sweat-drop and was watching their antics in confusion.

"What she meant to say was that we'll help you clean up." Minako clarified.

"Oh..." Nathan said. The sweat-drop didn't disappear for a while.

Later that day Usagi and the girls were walking towards the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi with a full stomach; Makoto with a cookbook in her arms, and Ami with another book with faded gold lettering that might have said: 'Legends of the Three Kingdoms'.

Artemis was dozing inside Minako's backpack while Luna walked on the fence.

"Wow, you guys did cook a storm!" Usagi sighed happily.

"Yeah, Nathan's not as good as you Makoto, but you gotta admit he does know his stuff!" Minako added.

"And did you see his collection of rare and old books?" sighed Ami as they walked up the stairs of the Shrine. "He should take them all out of the boxes!"

"Girls, I think you should stop talking about Nathan-kun for now and concentrate in what is at hand." Luna stated sternly. "I don't know why I allowed you to go since we have more important things to do."

"Hmm! You're one to talk Luna, I didn't see YOU turn down that milk!" Usagi pointed out. Luna was fortunately spared since they had arrived at the Shrine.

---

Jade floated high above Tokyo. He looked down at the city and frowned. Another of the statues was under that structure the mortals below referred to as the 'Tokyo Tower'.

His Lord and Master had told him not to call the attention of those pesky girls, but his heart ached for revenge. He had suffered a humiliation and he wasn't about to put up with that.

A girl! Of all possible things to hurt him it had to be a human girl.

Extending his awareness towards the tower he concentrated on finding the statue. He was surprised to feel strong magic coming from the tower, almost blocking his senses from sensing the statue. 'Magical Knights?' he thought amused. He then found what he was looking for.

Just like the last time, it was covered in an anti-magic field. He would have to dig to get to it.

Jade grinned. He now had an excuse to get the attention of Sailor Moon and her crew of would-be heroes. He swooped down, formed a sphere of green energy in his palm and shot it at the base of the tower.

The blast caused a small tremor and people ran away from the tower in fear that it would fall. Another blast cleared the remains of the pavement that had survived the first blast.

Jade landed in the middle of the small crater. As he stood still the ground began shaking, and cracked.

Basking in the screams of the people still inside the tower, he prepared again another blast and was about to slam it down with all his strength when a golden beam shot his hand, breaking his concentration.

More surprised than hurt he growled at the Senshi, who stood amid the broken and jagged pieces of concrete and pavement.

"You have caused pain and... HEY!!" Sailor Moon shouted as she and the others had to make a sudden jump to avoid one of Jade's blasts. "You didn't let me finish!!"

"You!!" Jade shouted in rage, pointing at Sailor Jupiter and ignoring Sailor Moon. "You will pay for my humiliation!!" He roared as he flew towards her.

Jupiter dove to the side, almost avoiding Jade's attack completely. The dragon was still able to graze her arm with his claws.

Jupiter touched the place where Jade's claw had torn the glove, she could see blood in her hands.

A warning cry from Mars brought her attention back to the battle. Looking up she saw Jade flying towards her.

"Supreme Thunder!!" She shouted desperately.

Thinking that she was distracted enough, Jade was unable to dodge the desperate blast. The lightning bolt hit Jade directly in the chest, sending him sprawling. More annoyed than actually damaged, Jade started to stand.

"Mercury?" Mars half asked half ordered looking at her.

Nodding Sailor Mercury pointed her open palms at Jade. "Shabon Spray Freezing!" She shouted. The freezing attack hit Jade as he stood up again, engulfing him completely in a white cloud that formed around him. When the mist cleared they could see Jade encased in a solid block of ice.

"Mercury... we have to find whatever he was looking for. Your attack won't delay him for long!" Sailor Venus warned.

As if to confirm her statement, the block of ice shuddered.

Using her computer, Mercury quickly found where the statue should be. "There." She pointed. "It won't be easy, it's easily 5 meters underground."

They were suddenly showered with sharp pieces of ice as the block exploded. Bracing themselves, they looked warily at Jade as he approached radiating energy. He was furious! He had easily broken out of his confinement, his mind intent on killing that girl.

JADE!! The sudden mental invasion almost toppled him. He then remembered what he had to do.

YES JADE, THERE WILL BE TIME FOR PETTY VENGANCE, BUT ONLY AFTER YOU'VE COMPLETED MY ORDERS!!! His lord enforced each word with a sharp pain to his head.

Jade didn't answer. To do so would only get him into more trouble. Looking at the girls he intoned an incantation. Stretching his arms into the air, palms upward he called his magic for help.

Mercury seeing what obviously was another blast tried to distract him. "Shabon Spray!!" she shouted.

To the people watching from the tower it seemed that a stream of fog shot from Mercury's hands, advanced a very short distance then curved up over them, then behind them, and then slammed right into the Senshi. A few of them could see a semi transparent sphere containing the fog and the Senshi inside.

Ignoring the gasps and continuous hitting from inside his sphere, Jade walked to where Mercury had pointed earlier and, using his power, began tearing huge pieces of earth out.

Finally, he had torn-open the ground deep enough to find the chest he sought. He peered down at the hole. There, amongst rocks and debris was a small chest. He could feel the anti-magic field coming from it.

He was momentarily distracted by the presence of someone he didn't expect or want to see. Jade looked up at the figure standing on the other side of the hole.

Mask unsheathed his sword, the blade glistening in the remaining daylight.

Behind him, a 'safe' distance away he could see the police lines and the people trying to get to see the battle.

He heard a soft clatter behind him as Tuxedo Mask landed. Jade flew to another side of the hole so he could see them both. Mask signaled at Tux, pointing towards the bubble where the Senshi were trapped.

Tux nodded and went straight to it. Mask didn't wait a second and attacked with his sword.

This time Jade was prepared for the sword beam and evaded it easily. Mask, having anticipated this, was already in the air, his jump taking him straight at his enemy. His sword whistled in the air as he tried to cut Jade's neck, but the dragon was faster and he nimbly grabbed Mask's sword by the hilt.

Tux, standing in front of the black sphere, tried to ignore the battle behind him and find the weak point in the spell. He unconsciously placed his palm over it's surface, but without touching it. He then walked around the sphere until he found it; the small flaw that would enable him to free his beloved and their friends.

Changing into Endymion, he slashed at the bubble with his sword. Sparks flew and showered him as the friction created by the spell and the magical blade made his hands shake with the vibrations.

The bubble slowly started to lose consistence, and for a moment he could see inside. Sailor Moon looked at him hopefully, saying his name, but he couldn't hear her. Mercury quickly signaled to him that they would run out of air shortly.

Tossing away Mask's sword, Jade blasted him in the chest. The force of the blast threw the knight onto the black bubble that Endymion was attacking in a desperate frenzy.

When he hit the bubble, he was engulfed in black lightning, Mask screamed in pain as the shock sent him to the ground.

Endymion noticed that the blade was no longer useful, it seemed that the sphere had grown in power.

"Mask! I can't break the spell!! They'll run out of air!!" he shouted.

"I can't let Jade take the statue!!" Mask growled, getting to his feet.

"Forget the statue!!" Endymion said desperately.

"Listen! The lives of millions, rest upon us!" Mask snarled.

"I'll fight him! You have to get them out!!" Endymion insisted.

"Remember: the lives of millions." Mask said angrily.

Adopting a fighting stand, Endymion eyed Jade.

Mask walked to where Endymion had tried to break the bubble with his sword as his gauntleted hands turned into claws. Pulling back his fists he then slammed his claws into the sphere. Dark lightning immediately crawled up his arms. Mask snapped his head back and let a roar escape from his confined mouth as the black lightning started digging into the links of his armor. The black lightning finally reached his mask and started flowing into his eyes. The knight screamed again in pain, forcing his head down and looking intently at the bubble he started to tear it in two. The more the bubble was torn, the stronger, darker and faster the lightning bolts ran through his body. As the spell slowly broke the bubble was being stretched like chewing gum, refusing to break. The black lightning bolts were now accompanied by red ones, and small trail of blood dripped from his masked chin into the ground.

Finally, with a flash of red and black lightning, the bubble popped. The Senshi were almost unconscious, they had to take several deep breaths, but they were alive.

Mars looked at Mask and gasped. His clawed hands were smoking, streaks of lightning still crawled along his body; he was bleeding from beneath the silver mask, and they could all see his blood injected eyes.

He swooned, then fell on his knees hard and finally the rest of him followed.

The Senshi ran up to him and carefully tried to turn him around, but the black lightning prevented them.

He could barely keep his eyes open. "You...must...the...statue..."

The Senshi nodded. But Mask was already unconscious. Glancing at each other and giving each other silent looks of encouragement they turned around in time to see Endymion being batted away by Jade.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!!" Mercury shouted and Jade was encased yet again in ice.

Quickly Sailor Moon jumped towards Endymion to help him up while shouting at Minako. "Venus! Get the statue!!"

Jade broke out his prison faster than the last time, just as Venus grabbed the small chest.

The chest started to glow as soon as the Senshi touched it, she stared at it curiously and then she suddenly felt an electric shock in her arms! She let the chest fall with a gasp. She held her burnt hands up, staring in disbelief.

Jade, chuckling, landed next to her. "I'll take that, thank you." He bent to retrieve it.

Suddenly, Jupiter was in front of him, holding the chest and with a ball of concentrated lightning in her palm. As she held the ball lightning close to the chest she glared at Jade.

"I'll be dead, and this thing destroyed before I let you have it!" she challenged through clenched teeth.

Jade growled menacingly, but Jupiter stood her ground. The dragon considered. The statue may not be destroyed by her powers, but then again, it may.

Jade backed away from the two Senshi, then palm upwards, he created a red blast.

Jupiter braced herself, as did Venus. Makoto was her friend, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her if she could.

Jade smiled, showing rows of white fangs, and shot upwards. Suddenly, everyone remembered that they had been fighting under Tokyo Tower, and that there were people still inside, none daring to try to get out in the mist of battle. The red sphere didn't explode upon contact with the tower. It went through the base and inside.

Jade looked back at Jupiter and the other girls that had come down with her and Venus.

"If you don't give me the statue, all the mortals there will die. That easy." The green dragon stated with a glint in his eye.

"We can't give him the statue!" Venus complained

"But else can we do? We can't let those innocent people die!" Mercury said.

"Damn!" Jupiter cursed, she looked at Mars, who just shook her head. She didn't have the answer.

"How do we know you won't hurt those people?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You don't. But I tell you this; if you give me the statue, I wont shoot at the tower." Jade said with a smile. "I give you my word."

"We'll have to trust him..." Sailor Moon sighed. "Jupiter?"

"Bastard..." Jupiter threw him he chest, which he caught deftly. Jade smiled again and did a mocking bow, "Why, thank you!"

The Tower exploded.

Through the force of the explosion, and through the subsequent heat, Sailor Moon looked at Jade. "But, you said..."

Jade laughed. A gap in reality opened behind him, and as he turned to leave, he spoke. "I kept my promise: I didn't shoot at it... again." Laughing all the way he walked into the rift.

---

Usagi slowly opened the door in her house and walked towards the stairs that led to her room. Her shoulders slumped, her hair was uncared for and her demeanor was downright depressive.

She climbed up to her room, and stared vacantly at the golden dragon statue.

Makoto arrived at her apartment and slumped onto the bed. Holding against her chest a pillow, she gazed at the sky through the window.

Similar scenarios happened at Minako's, Ami's and Raye's homes, as the weight of a wrong decision took it's toll on them.

---

Jade opened the chest. Inside, among velvet cushions laid a crystal dragon statue. Perfect in every detail, from the tip of the snout to the tip of the tail.

Letting the chest fall, he reverently placed it in a larger chest, which housed two more statues, each of them of different materials: one made of quartz, the other of onyx.

The black dragon lord, known as Black, waited patiently. He noticed that another dragon, this one white, was walking towards him. The white dragon stopped and kneeled.

"Winter." Black growled.

"Yes, Lord Black." answered the white dragon with a nod. "I bring you my report."

Black glared at him with his white, glowing eyes. "Did you find what I asked?"

The white dragon nodded again without answering.

"Good. Tell Jade where this 'Sailor Moon' girl lives. Maybe if he kills them all he will be able to concentrate on more important things."

The white dragon stood, bowed and walked away. Outside the throne room another dragon watched, shaking her head slightly, almost mournfully, Sapphire sighed and walked away.

End Chapter 2


	4. Death by the Sword

"Makoto?" Nathan called, walking towards her.

She was sitting alone on the roof of Jubaan High, staring at the people down below.

"Are you okay, Makoto?" he asked again, sitting next to her. "You've been very depressed lately. What's wrong?"

Makoto started, seemingly coming out of a day dream and looked at Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," he said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, it's nothing..." she placed her head between her hands, then looked up when she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he smiled in reassuringly. "Just remember that I'm here, and that you can count on me."

Nathan then followed her lead and started looking down at the people below.

Makoto looked at him doubting if she should tell him or not. 'If I only could tell you the whole truth, Nathan...' she thought.

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 3

Death by the Sword

By Wanderer D

"It's about the Tokyo Tower, I... I was thinking..." Makoto started.

Nathan nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I saw it on T.V." he said somberly.

"So many people..." she murmured "I wonder what the story of each of them was, what they might have become if their lives hadn't ended so abruptly."

Nathan looked at her seriously. "Listen Makoto, there's nothing you could have done to stop that from happening! Even the Sailor Senshi and the police were unable to do so."

"I know, but..."

"Makoto, there's tragedy in this world, and sometimes there's so much you want to do to help, but you can't. " He sighed. "Listen, Makoto… when things like these happen you can always think 'what could I have done to make it different?' But the truth is that, what is done is done. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't just change the past."

He stopped, noticing Makoto's arms around him and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I understand what you're saying... I just wish there had been another way." Makoto murmured sadly.

Nathan rested his head on hers, closing his eyes. "There's always another way Makoto, sometimes it's obvious, sometimes not, but there's always another way." He murmured.

---

Ikoku stood outside the doorway of the house, looking at her daughter as she left to go to Raye's place. She had noticed her depression and was glad that she had friends that could help her. She could see Luna, Usagi's cat, following her, looking as depressed as Usagi.

'If only animals could talk I could ask Luna what's wrong with my daughter.' She thought with a sad sigh as she walked into the house.

---

The girls sat around a table, the Mercury computer, the book and the dragon statue were in the center.

"I haven't found anything yet." Ami stated with an exasperated look in her eyes and glaring at the three objects as if they had the fault. "I've double-checked the database, and still nothing." She could almost feel the dragon statue laughing at her.

"What about the statue?" Said Usagi looking at it.

Ami shook her head again. "Only residual energy from a long time ago, dating back to the days of the Silver Millennium."

"What about the book Nathan gave you?" Asked Luna. "Did it have information about the Silver Millennium?"

Ami blinked. "Why, yes, it did have lots of information, mostly legends though. Nothing specific, though. I haven't finished reading it yet."

---

Usagi walked back home alone. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She was wondering about their enemy and its reasons and why they would just kill innocent people just to get a statue.

She couldn't think of anything.

Reaching her home she felt something strange and she thought she saw the front yard move for a moment. 'I must be tired' she thought as she walked past the entrance to the small front yard.

The blue sky was replaced by red and darker shades surrounded her house. On the front yard stood a large stake with her brother, mother and father tied to it.

"Usagi!! You have to get out of here before..." Ikoku started to shout, then her eyes opened wide with alarm.

Turning around Usagi found Jade standing behind her with another dragon, this one with white scales, at his side.

Usagi backed away until she bumped into the stake. Her father tried a futile attempt to free himself. "What do you want from us?!"

Jade ignored him. "We meet again, girl. I believe you have something that belongs to me, don't you?"

Usagi flinched slightly, remembering that the statue was inside her bag.

"Well?!" Jade stepped forward. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Usagi's father looked at him. "You must be mistaken! She has had nothing to do with you!"

"Silence!!" Jade glared at Usagi. "You are dressed differently, but I see the resemblance. You will give me what I want or I will kill your family one by one!" Jade pointed his finger at Usagi's brother. "One goes down."

A blinding white beam shot from the dragon's finger and sped towards Shingo's chest. Time seemed to stop for Usagi, she found herself running towards her brother and hugging him, putting herself between the beam and him.

The blast hit her, it went through her shoulder, but it didn't hurt her brother. She screamed in pain and slid down, her brother's horrified eyes looking at her own. Her bag fell to the ground next to her and they could now all see the golden dragon statue inside it.

Jade picked it up and threw it to the white dragon. "Here's the statue. Give it to Lord Black while I finish here." The white nodded and disappeared into a dimensional rift.

Jade smiled as Usagi struggled to get up and turned to look at him. Her mother gasped as she saw Usagi's burnt and bleeding shoulder. "Usagi, don't get up!"

Usagi turned slightly to look at them, a small, saddened smile on her face. "I'm sorry mom, dad, Shingo. I can't let him kill you."

"But, you don't stand a chance!" Her father moaned.

"Usagi, don't!" Shingo said trying to free himself.

"Don't worry, if something happens..." her eyes were full of tears, but her smile never faded. "Remember that I've always loved you guys."

Turning around, she looked at Jade, her shoulder burning. "Let's start the fight then! Moon Eternal Make Up!!"

---

Jupiter ran along with Mars. "Damn! I hope were not to late!!" She swore, jumping from one building to another.

"We're not!! I can still feel their energy!" Mars answered. Looking ahead she pointed at a nearby building. "Look, there's Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury!"

"And there comes Sailor Venus!" Jupiter said, looking to her left.

They gathered as they ran, never stopping and with Tuxedo always in the lead.

When they arrived at Usagi's house everything seemed normal.

"Are you sure she's in danger?" Venus asked Tux doubting her own instincts as she looked at the empty and calm front yard.

Tux frowned. "Yes, but everything seems normal, doesn't it?"

"It's strange, the readings indicate an amount of energy that could light a small town." Mercury said, looking at the stats her visor was showing her.

"I'm going in to check." Tuxedo Mask decided and walked into the front yard. He immediately disappeared.

---

Usagi's father winced as he saw his daughter fly into the air and then smash into the ground hard. Her wings hadn't helped much.

Ikoku was weeping, sobbing as she saw her daughter get up yet again on shaky legs.

Jade laughed evilly. "My, my, my. Aren't we the strong girl..."

"You have what you want, why do you torture her?!" Usagi's father screamed helplessly.

"Because he's got no trace of humanity in him. Because he's only a beast, unable to think in other terms apart from killing and fighting," Mask answered walking around the side of the house and stopping in front of Usagi, shielding her from Jade's sight. "And he's a sadist." he spat unsheathing his sword.

"Actually, it's because I don't have anything better to do right now." Jade replied with a sneer.

"Case in point." Mask conceded. In the blink of an eye he had disappeared and Jade ducked just as Mask's katana cut the air where the dragon's head was only moments before.

Time seemed to stop for the two combatants as the crouched Jade tried to uppercut Mask. The armored man avoided the hit by jumping back, his black cape moving wildly around his arms as he spun in a tight circle, slicing around him. The katana's tip cut into one of Jade's wings.

Roaring, the dragon clawed at Mask's chest, the contact of his claws leaving a trail of sparkles in it's wake.

Mask tried another cut, but the dragon grabbed the katana, trying to yank it from Mask's grasp and ignoring the blood pouring from his hand. Mask, in turn, made his hand into a claw and used the armored tips to stab the dragon.

Tux, coming in just as the two had started, saw Eternal Sailor Moon, on her knees breathing heavily. Running towards her, he didn't notice her family still tied to the stake.

Tux practically slid to a stop on his knees as he reached his beloved.

"Usagi!!" he whispered.

"Mamoru?" Ikoku asked.

Startled he turned around, and finally saw Usagi's father, mother and brother looking at him.

For a moment his blood ran cold, but Usagi's whisper brought him out.

"Mamoru... take...them... away..."

"Help her Mamoru, we'll help her parents." Sailor Mercury stated, Venus and Mars were already untying them.

"We have to take them out of the front yard!" he said. Holding Usagi closely he stood up.

And with Minako and Ami helping Usagi's family, they ran to the entrance.

"You've improved your fighting, Mask." Jade panted, backing a little. His left wing had multiple cuts, as did his arms, chest and face.

Mask's cape had been torn to shreds, his silver mail had been broken in many places, and silver armor parts were covered in his own blood. He didn't hold his katana now. He had adopted a fighting stance, his hands completely turned into claws.

"Can't say the same about you though." Mask answered.

Mars and Jupiter watched the two resume their fight. Behind them they heard a curse from Tuxedo Mask.

Turning, they saw Mamoru and the others trying to get past the gate. Mars immediately ran to help, while Jupiter looked again at the battle.

Raye arrived to where Ami and Mamoru were trying to get past the entrance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think it's a variation of the spell he used on us under Tokyo Tower, only much more powerful!" Tux answered.

"Can we break it?" Asked Mars.

"It took all of Mask's power and concentration to get you out of the small one," Tux replied. "If we fail, we'll all die in the after shock."

"It's not like we haven't died before." Venus stated darkly.

'That won't be necessary.' Said a voice.

They all looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"What the..." Venus started.

'No time, I will be discovered. Go now.' The voice faded, and they now understood that they had heard it in their minds. The red haze that seemed to cover the entrance faded.

"Let's go!" They ran out. As soon as Tux, carrying an unconscious Usagi ran out, they could 'feel' it closing again.

Mars tried to enter again, only this time she was unable. The energy burnt her hands. "Ouch!" she protested. "Jupiter's still inside!"

---

Makoto watched with growing frustration as Mask was pushed into defensive despite his best tries. He was better than before, but nowhere near the power of the angered green dragon.

Jade backhanded Mask and sending him sprawling. This time the Knight couldn't get to his feet. The dragon then began walking towards him.

She felt anger building inside her.

Jade looked at the fallen figure. The human was powerful, but he had failed. Now he would die.

"JADE!! YOU BASTARD!! DIE!!!" Makoto shouted suddenly from behind him.

Moving fast he caught the katana with his two hands. One had grabbed the blade and he had cut himself again, but he now had a firm grasp on it. The other hand was holding the girl's hand just below the tsuba.

He looked at the girl's eyes and was surprised to find cold hatred, far different from what any normal human could've hated someone, and he started to realize, that there was something familiar about it.

The girl pushed the tip down, making him kneel back in his effort to keep it away from him. But despite his best efforts, he was having a lot of trouble keeping the katana away from his chest. The girl's strength was incredible.

Jupiter didn't know what was happening, or why. She just knew she had to kill him. She didn't need to think. Screaming in anger Makoto pushed harder.

Jade grunted as he did his best to hold the sword. When the strength suddenly multiplied it caught him by surprise.

The blade dug deeply into his chest, piercing his heart. Jade's eyes opened wide as he felt burning pain then numbness crawling to his arms. His last sight was of the girl being surrounded by a black winged aura, her cold green eyes unyielding.

---

Sailor Moon stood up on shaky legs when she saw the spell begin to fade. The had waited fearfully, fearing the result of the battle, for they knew how powerful Jade was.

She and the others stared in a mixture of horror and relief as Makoto yanked the katana free of Jade's chest and looked impassively as the dragon exhaled for the last time.

Sailor Jupiter suddenly fell on her knees. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped back, unconscious, on the grass.

Mask's katana glowed for a moment before fading away and it's owner wasn't around anymore.

Mercury and Mars ran towards the unconscious Jupiter and lifting her between the two, went to Usagi.

"Moon..." Venus started, but Sailor Moon stopped her. She transformed back into her civilian clothes before speaking.

"Take Jupiter with you." she turned to look at her family. "We have to talk."

The Senshi nodded and left. Tux after a slight hesitation left too, but not before patting Usagi's shoulder comfortingly, Usagi smiled at him. She then walked her family away from their home.

---

When they were alone, Usagi turned to face her parents and brother. "Mom, dad, I…"

She stopped suddenly when her father slapped her. She raised her hand to her reddening cheek as her father tried to control himself. Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged her tight.

Soon her mother and brother were also hugging her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Usagi whispered.

---

Makoto woke up hearing Raye and Ami arguing with someone outside her apartment. She then recognized the voice as Nathan's.

Looking down at herself, she found she was still in her Sailor Jupiter costume.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

---

"Anyway, Nathan, Makoto isn't feeling so good at the moment." Ami said, standing protectively at the entrance of Makoto's apartment.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" Nathan asked, worried. "I knew there was something wrong with her, she's been very depressed lately!"

Raye was touched by the worry she could hear in Nathan's voice. She hadn't met him until then, but she liked him. "She's not sick, she just did too much exercise a while ago and passed out..." she started to explain.

"And I'm alright now, Nathan..." Makoto interrupted her, stepping out. "Are you ready for that movie?"

Ami and Raye stared at her. The latter with the 'we've got to talk' look on her face.

"Are you sure, Makoto? I could come tomorrow when you're feeling better..." Nathan asked unsure.

Makoto smiled and grabbed his arm, sliding her arm around his waist. "No, it's okay, really." She waved at Ami and Raye. "See you later!"

Raye had a huge sweat drop. "What's with her?"

Ami shrugged. "Maybe she just needs some time away from all of this. We'd better go."

---

Winter placed the gold dragon statue in the chest with the others. When he closed the chest he found himself looking at Lord Black. The large black dragon glared at shorter white.

"Jade is dead." Black stated.

Winter shrugged. "Had it coming."

Black's red eyes turned to slits as he frowned dangerously. "Explain yourself."

"That idiotic green dragon used all his magic to create the bubble, then make it invisible, then creating an illusion so that anyone looking from the outside would see a normal house, THEN using another spell making the theirs undetectable. " the white dragon explained.

"That wouldn't be enough to take a toll on him..." Black retorted.

"Of course not, but add to it the battle with Sailor Moon, which by the way he could have ended in a matter of seconds, but noooooo. Then again, why did he have to fight them? He could have created more elementals to do battle for him."

"Tell me how could a group of girls, one 'knight' I guess, and a man in a tuxedo kill a green dragon?" Black asked unmoved by the white's argument.

"That lays beyond my comprehension my lord, but it's no great loss." Winter said.

"That is true. Tell me, Winter, since you seem to be better at strategy than any of us, who would you send to the human world?" Black asked.

"Gold." Was the white's immediate answer.

"Gold? He owes me no allegiance." Black said.

"True sir, but he owes you a favor, since it was you who vouched for him in the council." Winter pointed out.

"Very well, Winter, but if he fails..." Black warned.

"He won't." Winter said self assuredly. "He's even more obsessed with honoring his debts than most golds."

"If, he fails you die." Black said.

Black faded and Winter gulped loudly. "Me and my big mouth."

End Chapter 3


	5. Code of Honor

"Weird." Nathan mused aloud as they walked out of the cinema.

"I dunno, I liked it!" Makoto said happily, sipping at the last of her drink.

"Yeah, I liked it too. It's just... weird." Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Laughed Makoto as she dumped the empty paper cup into a trash can.

"So," started Nathan "who was your favorite character?"

"Hmmm, Trinity." Makoto said.

"I've should've known!" he laughed.

"Yours?"

"Well, Morpheus." Nathan said after a moment's thought.

"Oh?"

"Well, Neo is cool and all, but I don't really like guys that kind of inherit all that power out of no-where... I mean… I think I admire Morpheus more because he had to fight a lot to be what he is at that point."

"Right." Makoto laughed.

Nathan smiled, remembering that Makoto had been very depressed that morning.

"Hey, I'll buy you an ice cream, let's go!" he said taking her hand. 'I won't see you that depressed again Makoto, not if I can help it.' Nathan thought as they ran.

Sailor Moon; Masks & Dragons

Chapter 4

Code of Honor

By Wanderer D

"Well? How is it?" Nathan asked.

Makoto gulped down. "Delicious! How about yours?" She immediately placed another spoonful of banana split into her mouth. Nathan nodded, unable to talk with is mouth full. Both snickered and continued eating.

---

"You said Jade was killed? Good riddance. I never liked the bastard." Gold said.

Winter stood on a large mountain looking at the enormous Golden Dragon. "Listen Gold, I couldn't agree more..."

"Tell me, Winter." Gold interrupted. "Why is it that you stay in that form? Half dragon, half human? It's convenient, sometimes, but I like better the real dragon form. It's better suited for battle."

"That's out of the question! Are you going to pay your debt to Lord Black or not?!" Winter asked exasperated.

"Be careful, Winter. In that form you don't stand a chance against me, even if in your real form you could." Gold used one of his huge claws to trace a pattern in the rocks. "I will pay my debt to him rest assured." He then got up. "I'll go to him once I've resolved some minor matters. Now leave."

"You'll receive further instructions from Lord Black himself." Winter said before flying away.

Gold watched the white dragon as it disappeared on the horizon. "I'll pay my debt to that murderer and then I'll be free to kill him." he muttered.

---

A tree suddenly split in half by a flash of light. For a moment it remained the same, then it slowly slid to its side and fell.

From behind it walked an armored man, his face covered by a silver mask, apparently made of the same material of his armor. His helm designed like the head of a silver dragon and with a black cape covering his shoulders and back almost to the ground. His right hand held a katana, gleaming on the sunlight.

His blue eyes shone with hatred and barely controlled anger. "They'll all die." He growled.

From his armored hand a small beam of white-hot energy shot out, setting the tree on fire. "Yes. They will die." Mask said with a nod.

Turning around, the knight walked further into the forest.

---

Inside the Hikawa Shrine most of the Sailor Senshi were gathered again, this time by Ami's summons. Trying to give Makoto a break, she had been spared the meeting with a promise of informing her later of all that had happened.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Asked Raye, looking at her friend.

"Yeah." Usagi answered.

Minako, Raye and Ami looked at her friend worriedly. "What about your parents?" Ami asked.

"They're okay, I guess. They left to one of my aunt's houses."

Minako nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"With me." Mamoru said, sitting down.

"With you?!" Raye almost shouted "What did her parents say?!"

"Well, after we all talked and we told them about what had happened to us, they figured out they could trust Mamo-chan." Usagi offered.

"Usagi's father even called me 'son'." Mamoru said, smiling.

"And how wrong they are..." Minako muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Usagi shouted, glaring daggers at her friend.

"Uh... Nothin', uh, well, I guess you're happy now, right Usagi?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"What have you got, Ami?" Usagi asked changing the theme completely. Everyone noticed, however, that both, her and Mamoru, were blushing.

"Well, the book Nathan lent me did have reference to something like we have seen." She pulled the book from her bag and opened it.

There were some drawings there. One of a human, the other of a dragon much like Jade and another of an occidental dragon.

"Apparently the world long ago included all the mythological creatures; elves, griffins, Pegasus, dragons... even mermaids. Even before the Silver Millennium this world was separated and the mythical creatures were stuck in a world other than ours, and that's where the dragons live."

Ami pointed to the drawings. "This says that some dragons were capable of achieving two forms; their own and the one we saw Jade with. Fewer still were able to transform into three, adding the human form. However those are very rare and from what I've read only one could do it and he's dead."

She then closed the book. "The rest are only stories and legends which are of no immediate use to us at the moment, but they might prove useful in the future. The strangest part is that this book's covering is not normal. It's made out of dragon-hide it seems."

"Dragon-hide? How did Nathan get a book covered in dragon hide?" Usagi asked as she held the book up for inspection.

"Maybe he found it?" Offered Mamoru.

"Or maybe he knew about it all along?" Minako said taking it from Usagi's hands and inspecting it herself.

"Well, this may sound crazy. Or, then again, maybe not." Ami started. "Have any of you considered the possibility that Nathan might be Mask?"

"What?!" Raye and Usagi half-shouted.

"Well, think about it." Ami argued "Both appeared at about the same time, both have blue eyes..."

"Nathan always wears black..." Usagi muttered.

"Yes, but that's when we see him without the armor! Besides, they both know about dragons, have the same height... and then there's the book."

"Well, even if Nathan is Mask he has helped us a lot." Minako replied.

"Nathan is not Mask." Raye stated.

"How can you be so sure Raye?" Ami asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I only met Nathan recently. But every time we see Mask I can feel an... evil intention growing in him. I do not know what Mask is up to, but it's not good."

"And you haven't felt that with Nathan?" Ami queried.

Raye shook her head. "No."

Ami sighed. "Okay, maybe he's not Mask. But since he probably has more knowledge of this than us, we ought to watch him for a while."

The others nodded.

"Wait, if he knows so much, why don't we just ask him?" said Usagi.

"Oh, yeah, right. 'Excuse me, Nathan-kun, I'm looking for information on rampaging dragons... why do I need it? Oh, it just so happens that I'm a Sailor Senshi... oh, yes… ha, ha, ha, ha. Sure, thank you for the info. I will let you know what happens with the fate of the universe. Bye, bye now.'"

"You needn't be sarcastic Minako!" Usagi whined.

"Oh, shut up Usagi!" Raye ordered.

Usagi responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Just great." Ami muttered as the first pillow was thrown.

---

Nathan and Makoto stood outside her apartment laughing.

"It's been a great day Mako-chan." Nathan said honestly, locking his blue eyes with her own green ones.

Makoto sighed happily. "Yes, it has Nathan-kun..." she agreed.

"Nathan." He insisted, not losing the smile.

"Nathan." Makoto conceded with her own smile. "Tell me, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, tilting her head and blinking at him.

For a moment he couldn't answer. "I don't know... it's Saturday right? Nothing to do yet, why?"

"Ami's been calling everyone for a day at the beach. She told me to ask you. What do you say?" Makoto

"Sure! I'd love to go!"

"Well, then I'll meet you here tomorrow at... 7:00 I guess."

"I'll be here." Nathan promised.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Nathan-kun." she said kissing him on the cheek. She went into her apartment before he could react.

"Just... Nathan..." he muttered in surprise. He slowly touched with his fingertips the exact place where Makoto had kissed him. Still holding his hand there, he walked away. "Makoto..." he whispered.

---

On Saturday morning, at about 7:15, Makoto and Nathan walked into the train station. Usagi was already there waiting for everyone else. When she saw them, she waved at them until they went to where she was sitting with Mamoru.

Makoto looked surprised from the yawning Mamoru to Usagi. "Usagi?! Why are you awake?! I thought you'd be the last to come!"

"For a day in the beach with Mamo-chan and my friends? Never!!" Usagi said fervently.

Mamoru just yawned again before introducing himself to Nathan.

Luna had a huge sweat drop. 'Why can't she do that when it's school days or when we have a meeting?' she asked herself.

The next pair to arrive were Minako and Artemis. The cat was still asleep inside her bag.

Then Raye followed shortly by Ami, who looked in undisguised surprise at Usagi and Minako. "Well," Ami said, "since we're all here, let's go!"

---

Gold stepped into Black's throne room in the half-human half-dragon form. Nodding coldly he waited for the black dragon to speak.

"I see you've come." The Dragon Lord muttered darkly. "Why did it take you so long Gold?"

"Council matters." The gold responded.

"That shouldn't have been a problem." Black said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it is done. Tell me, why do you need me?" Gold asked.

"I need you to get some... things for me." Black replied, his eyes narrowing at the golden dragon's attitude.

"When I give you these... things... will all my debts be paid?" Gold asked.

Black nodded. "I will consider all our dealings done."

"Well then, tell me what I should look for." Gold said eagerly.

---

"Who owns this place?" Nathan asked, staring at the house that overlooked the beach.

"It belongs to Ami's aunt." Makoto answered.

"It's very nice..." he said as they stepped in.

Ami quickly assigned everyone rooms. Despite Usagi's protests, Nathan and Mamoru would share a room, and the rest would sleep in pairs. They all went to their respective rooms and soon enough everyone was playing around in the beach. Eventually they started playing volleyball and other organized beach sports and everyone noticed that Makoto and Nathan were always in the same team.

---

Gold walked out of Black's throne room, he 'felt' he had left it before noticing. One moment he was standing in space, the next in the halls of a large castle with two large, metal-framed doors closed behind him.

"Why are you doing this, Gold?" A female voice asked from the shadows of one of the halls.

"Sapphire. It's been a while." Gold said, smiling at the attractive half-dragon half-human female.

The blue dragon, however, didn't smile. "Why have you joined Black's lost cause?" She asked again.

"For the same reason as you, I guess." Gold answered gruffly. "Besides, I haven't joined him, I'm just repaying my debt. When that is done, I shall kill him."

"Yeah, right." Sapphire snorted. She stood in front of the gold dragon with one fist on her hip and poked at his chest with a claw. "I think you're out of your mind, don't you remember?!"

Gold's face darkened as he frowned. "How could I forget?"

"He eliminated a whole dragon species! By himself." she prompted. "Then, the last one of those dragons appeared." She looked down, saddened. "You know, for a moment I had a small glimmer of faith."

"Me too. I knew that dragon as well as you did. And I was Darkshine's best friend too. He killed them both." Gold clenched his fists. "I thought Shadow would've been more intelligent, how dare he try a frontal attack against Black? It was stupid."

"He was blinded by pain." she argued. "We both know he was almost as powerful as Black."

"Almost. He should have controlled himself!" the gold retorted and started to walk away.

"Black killed his one love! Black's own daughter!" Sapphire argued, following him.

"Still. There's no excuse." Gold said.

"You've never been in love have you?" Sapphire asked, stopping as he entered the hall that lead to his quarters.

"No. But that doesn't matter. It was millennia ago." Gold said, still walking.

"Not enough time to forget, is it?" Sapphire asked softly.

"No." Gold admitted, stopping.

"Then why do you work for him?!"

"Because I ALWAYS pay my debts!" Gold said forcefully, looking at her over his shoulder. Then he turned around and left. "And when my debt to Black is paid, I'll pay my debt to both, Darkshine and Shadow." he promised himself.

---

Gold met Winter in the halls.

"Well, hello, Gold." The white said cheerfully. "I see you deigned to pay a visit to Lord Black, after all."

"What do you want, you pathetic excuse for a dragon?" Gold growled, definitely not in the mood for a conversation.

Winter ignored the comment and continued. "When are you going to go for it?"

"Tonight." Gold retorted.

"Tonight? Why not now?"

"Because, right now the place will be crawling with humans, and, while they don't mean a damn to you... I don't kill for pleasure." The larger dragon answered.

"Fair enough, Gold, but if one sees you it should be destroyed." Winter warned.

"Agreed. Now leave, your constant blabbering is filling the room with your fetid smell." The metallic dragon snarled.

The smaller dragon walked away, leaving Gold alone with his memories.

---

That night Nathan and Makoto walked along the shore hand in hand. They hadn't noticed it and when they did they didn't seem to care.

They had been walking for a few minutes now and they couldn't see the house anymore, but they only had to walk back along the coast to find it. They stopped walking and their gazes traveled from the dark sea to the horizon to the sky that glowed with thousands of stars. They stood on the coast in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Makoto..." Nathan called softly after a while/

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to tank you, it's been great being here with you and your friends..." He started to say.

Makoto shook her head with a smile. "They consider you a friend too, Nathan, that's why we invited you."

"Makoto, I..." Nathan fixed his eyes on hers. Makoto soon found that she couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They drew closer, their hearts beating faster. He took her hand in his.

Suddenly they heard a noise. Self consciously they stepped back from each other and looked the other way, blushing and trying to calm down. After a few moments they heard the sound again, it sounded like a current of water that suddenly stopped and started again. Curious, they walked away from the shore, following the noise until they saw a light.

---

Gold stood looking at his sand and water elementals. Alone, they were not fit for the task at hand, but together they made a very efficient combination.

The water elemental looked like a tornado made out of water, it sped over the place it was supposed to dig, pulling up sand, which was in turn absorbed by the sand elementals that kept it away from the place where the other dug while maintaining the sand formed edges from collapsing.

Gold suddenly was aware of a young couple of humans that stared for a moment in amazement and then ran away.

"What was that?!" Nathan asked as they ran.

"I don't know..." Makoto lied. "We should try and call the police."

"Well, I don't know if the army would be a better... wow, a dragon!" Nathan shouted as Gold landed before them.

Makoto unconsciously adopted a fighting stance. Nathan seeing her, followed suit after a moments doubt.

"Hmm. I thought there wouldn't be any humans around at this hour. Who would've guessed." The golden dragon contemplated aloud, looking at them.

"Like you'd care dragon!" Makoto shouted.

"Hmm. You'd be surprised, human." Gold answered. He traced an arcane symbol in the air and both, Makoto and Nathan, were encased in a semi-transparent box. They tried to break free but it was as strong as rock. There was enough space for them to stand, but not much. "I'm sorry." Gold said simply, and grabbed the box spinning around in place twice and throwing it into the ocean.

When it sank completely, Winter appeared. "I thought you didn't kill humans, Gold" the white dragon said.

"I said I didn't LIKE to kill humans." Gold pointed out.

The golden dragon went back to work, leaving Winter staring at the sea. "Yeah right. They'll die slowly from lack of air. I am sure you don't like killing them." With a laugh he flew into the night air.

---

The magic box hit bottom with dull thud. The transparent box gave out a soft glow after a few seconds, allowing both prisoners a beautiful view of the ocean floor. The fish around seemed to ignore it's exsistance and that of the prisoners within.

Makoto hit the box again without much success, while Nathan pressed his palms against the transparent surface.

"Damn that dragon!" Makoto swore, slumping down inside the box. Nathan stood for a longer moment, then sat down next to her.

"Well, at least its got a nice view..." Nathan commented. Makoto stole a glance in his direction before laughing. To his credit he was taking imminent death pretty good.

"Yeah, but we'll eventually run out of air in here... I'm sorry Nathan..." Makoto said, taking his hand in hers.

'You won't die.' Gold said, his voice resonating inside the box.

Makoto immediately stood up. "You!"

'Yes, me.' The gold answered with evident amusement.

"What did you mean we won't die? If we stay here we'll eventually run out of air! Or didn't you know that humans need to breath?"

'You won't die. I don't kill mindlessly. The box that contains you extracts the oxygen from the water around. You'll be free after a while, when I'm finished with these matters. You won't remember anything, so you might as well savor the moment.' The gold dragon answered.

The voice faded. Makoto sat down and avoiding drawing attention from Nathan, she pressed a button on her communicator.

---

They had finally found something. Gold noticed how the anti-magic field was disrupting the elemental's ability to stay together. He ordered the elementals to move aside.

Looking down he saw a small object glitter in the dark. He jumped into the hole and retrieved a small chest. He opened it and looked at the dragon statue. 'This must be it.' he thought.

Jumping out he looked at it closely. "Hmm. Brass. I wonder if it was made by dwarves..." he said, looking at it against the moonlight.

A red rose hit the statue and it fell from his hand to the soft sand. Gold turned around annoyed. He sighed. "Why couldn't you just leave me? I was about finished here." He picked up the statue again with his tail.

"You won't take that statue for your evil plans! I Sailor Moon will punish you!" Usagi said, striking a pose. The others were ready for battle, expecting Gold to just jump mindlessly amongst them and start pounding away. He decided to disappoint them.

"Great." Gold said, nodding curtly at her. He looked at the rest. "Well, do you have a name?"

Everyone was taken aback for a moment, but Ami quickly recovered.

"I am Sailor Mercury." She said, starting to analyze him with her visor.

"Sailor Mars." Raye said, glaring at him.

"Sailor Venus." Minako said.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru answered warily.

"Aren't you missing some planets? Anyway, I'll fight you so you'll leave me alone." Gold said and with a flick of the tail, made the statue disappear.

---

'I'm sorry, young ones, but the appearance of a group of would-be heroes will delay your freedom for the moment.' Gold's voice echoed in the small box as the occupants stared silently at a shark nosing around outside the apparently fragile wall.

Makoto swore under her breath. She had hoped they would think of freeing her before fighting.

---

"Well then. I am Gold." The dragon said, introducing himself. He mentally ordered the elementals to attack.

The water elemental's attack was fast: the water tornado started spinning faster and shooting small water bullets wildly in the Senshi's general direction while the slower but methodical attacks of the sand elemental made them a strange combination.

"Shabon freeze spray!" Sailor Mercury's attack hit the water elemental. It turned into ice, but it still continued attacking. The bullets were more dangerous now.

The sand elemental grew in size and strength as its attacks continued. Tuxedo Mask turned into Prince Endymion and prepared his sword. "You distract it while I destroy it!" he shouted to Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, who nodded and jumped to the sides.

The creature turned its head to look at the jumping figures and at that moment, Endymion attacked.

Gold watched amused as Endymion cut his elemental's magical center in two. "Very good! But not enough!" he said.

Endymion and the others watched in horror as the elemental reconstructed itself. "But how..."

"Ah, remember that sand is softer than earth and that it falls back into place." Gold hinted.

"Damn!" Endymion avoided a sand mace that hit the sand below him as he jumped away.

---

Below water Makoto could literally feel her friend's trouble, but unless she was willing to tell Nathan of her secret she couldn't just transform and force her way out.

Just then Sailor Moon was hit by an ice bullet. The pain was endurable, but it still hurt a lot. Makoto sensed Usagi's pain, and groaned. She should be out there fighting.

She turned to look at Nathan, who returned her stare.

---

"Mars flame sniper!!" Raye shouted, firing her fire arrows at the ice elemental. This drew Gold's attention. The ice elemental vaporized, earning a short-lived cheer from the Senshi. It then started condensing and turned into the water elemental again.

The elementals stopped suddenly and then began mixing.

"You youngsters are pretty good for humans. If those were normal elementals you would've destroyed them already. However, these were formed with the magic of a Gold Dragon. That means they are fire resistant. Although not completely impervious to it. Now, let's see how you handle this." Gold said, nodding at them.

The two elementals had finally mixed together, forming a mud elemental.

It was stronger and faster than the two before. It turned completely into a spiked ball and whirled towards them, missing by millimeters. It immediately stopped and turned into a human like figure with a red glow where the eyes should be.

It then lashed out with one 'arm' that stretched out and hit Endymion on the shoulder.

Mars looked at the others. "We have to use all our energy at the same time!" she shouted.

Everyone nodded. They shouted out their attacks and were joined by a dripping wet Sailor Jupiter. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!"

The lightning bolts hit the elemental at the same time the combined attack did. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared they saw the elemental had turned into quartz, for a moment it stood there, then it shuddered and fell into pieces.

They heard Gold's voice echoing on the deserted beach. "I have the feeling we'll meet again. When that happens I hope you're better prepared..."

---

Makoto helped Nathan up. He had lain unconscious on the beach while the fighting took place. The Senshi immediately left when Makoto made them a signal to do so.

---

Gold watched the two humans as they walked away. He had acquired a lot of information about these Senshi, although the knight that was seen with them during the last battles hadn't appeared. He opened the portal to the castle, but stopped and looked at the retreating couple for a moment.

'If that girl was Jupiter... maybe the boy is the knight?' he thought and shrugged. "There will be time for that later." He muttered as he crossed the portal.

End Chapter 4


	6. Sapphire's story

"How come Mask never appeared this time? I mean, it's like he's always following the dragons..." Minako asked.

"And what did you feel about this one, Raye?" Mamoru asked her.

"This one's VERY different from Jade... I could feel anger in him, but nothing really evil." She answered. "I don't know if that's better or worse."

"There's also the way he told Mamo-chan why his attack hadn't made any effect!" Usagi commented as she held Mamoru's arm.

"In a way I feel he's even more dangerous because of that." Ami stated seriously "After all, if he could tell us how to correct our mistakes that means he's learnt a lot about us already, just from watching."

"I agree," Mamoru stood as he talked. "When Jade's elementals attacked us they did so in a way that suggested that Jade had underestimated us. Gold's elementals... were different."

Ami signaled them to stop. "Here come Makoto and Nathan..."

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 5

Sapphire's story.

By Wanderer D

"Those humans are passable brawlers. It's obvious that Jade underestimated them... but he should have been able to defeat them even then." Gold said, a little confused.

"Don't tell me you wished he had survived." The other dragon asked.

"I never said that, Sapphire." Gold held up the statue. "I wonder why Black wants this thing. Granted, it's probably ancient and unique, but..."

"And I wonder what you're thinking, making things easier for that murderer!" she spat, her eyes blazing. "Whatever he wants it for is not for the benefit of dragon-kind, you can be sure about that!"

Gold shrugged and stepped into Black's throne room. Sapphire glared at him from the shadows as he gave the statue to Black. 'That idiot is going to cause the death of all of us!' she whispered.

---

Mamoru and Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment. With an audible gasp, they dropped the bags.

"Wow, what a weekend!" Mamoru said, dropping on the sofa. "Could you tell me why is it that we're always where the problems are?"

"If someone is responsible for that, I'd like to meet him or her and share a portion of my mind!" Usagi groaned, thinking of someone in particular.

Someplace, somewhere, Setsuna sneezed.

"Well, Mamo-chan I think I'll take a bath..." Usagi said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Luna sweat-dropped.

"Umm? Oh, sure, just, don't take too long. Remember we had to meet at the Shrine later."

Usagi, fuming, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Mamoru looked at Luna, who was trying not to break out laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked the cat.

---

"Well Makoto? Where were you all that time?" Asked Raye, her usual temper flaring.

"With Nathan. Gold captured us and threw us into the sea." Makoto answered, not really caring if Raye shouted or muttered.

Ami's head snapped up. "Does he know you're Sailor Jupiter?"

"No." Makoto's answer was short and fast. Mamoru and Raye looked sharply at her. "If the two of you were together, how did he miss that?"

Makoto blushed. "Well, I..."

The others were paying attention. Makoto developed a sweat drop. "I... hithimonthehead! Okay!? I left him unconscious!"

Everyone fell back, huge sweat drops appearing on their brows. "Well... that's... okay... I guess. So he doesn't know who we are?" Raye pressed.

Another small sweat drop appeared on the back of Makoto's head. 'I can't believe they bought that...' she thought. "Uh, no, he didn't know. That's why I turned back into Makoto before going to him." She said.

She then proceeded to recount much of what happened down there.

---

Nathan sneezed. "Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Still hurts!"

He sighed. He knew why Makoto did it, but... when she said it had to look realistic he hadn't thought it would mean a two day headache.

---

"Wow, so what happened to the shark?" Minako asked.

"Ah…" Makoto didn't have an answer for that.

"It probably got scared. Sharks are very sensitive to electromagnetism." Ami said.. "In any case, while we were fighting Gold, Mask never appeared," Ami thought aloud.

"Could it be that..." Mamoru said aloud, stealing a glance at Makoto.

"No way!" Usagi exclaimed. "You think Nathan could be Mask?!"

Everyone stared at her.

"How did…" Minako started to ask.

"Yes." Ami interrupted, trying to avoid conflict. "It would seem sensible. First, both Nathan and Mask appeared the same day. Then, they both know about dragons. Mask knows about dragon magic and it's very probable that Nathan knows about it too, judging by the resources he has." She pulled out the book to emphasize the point. "And remember he had a boxful of these.

"So what if he is Mask?! That guy has helped us a lot since he appeared." Makoto argued.

"And I didn't feel the anger that I feel in Mask with Nathan..." Raye added.

"Anyway, we should be careful, both for his and our protection. You know how dangerous things can be Makoto." Said Mamoru, patting her shoulder.

"Have you found anything else on the dragon statues, Ami?" Raye asked, trying to break the tension by changing the focus of the discussion.

"No..." Ami started to answer.

"And you won't." Said a new voice. They all looked around, searching for the origin of the voice.

Raye gasped as reality ripped apart just in front of the sacred fire, creating a hole that allowed them all to see stars and distant novas and constellations. The scenery was obscured as a figure made its way through it and stepped into the Shrine.

It was another dragon in humanoid form, a female with shiny deep blue scales that covered all of her body except for the front, which was protected by a line of lighter colored scales that started from the base of her jaw and went down her body and on the underside of her tail.

Since they hadn't seen a dragon this close without being in combat, they all noticed for the first time that despite the fierce looks, sharp talons and white fangs this dragon female was an exotic beauty despite how dangerous she could be.

Raye and the others prepared for a fight, although they didn't think they would have enough time to transform if the dragon decided to kill them all.

Makoto was the first to speak. "What are you doing here, dragon? And who are you?"

For an answer, Sapphire turned to look at Mamoru. "Don't you remember my voice?" she asked.

He stared as his memory kicked in. "You're the one that opened Jade's spell for us!" he exclaimed, remembering the fight outside Usagi's house.

Sapphire nodded. "And I have brought you this..." A small black dragon statue materialized in her hand. She placed it on the wooden floor before turning around and walking towards the portal.

"I have placed a false statue where this one was. No one will notice it... for now. Hide and guard that statue with your life. It might be the last chance we all have." The dragon said over her shoulder, without missing a beat.

"Wait!" Makoto called as the dragon was about to step through the portal. "You didn't tell us your name!"

The dragon stopped at the edge of the portal and looked at her. "The name's Sapphire. We'll meet again..." she said with a slight nod and walked through the portal. As it closed behind her they heard her voice again. "By the way, Winter's been following you for a while. I managed to lead him away for our meeting, so don't mention the statue after I'm gone! You've got about five minutes."

The Senshi stared at the Black Dragon statue, and wondered; was this a trap? Or did a new ally appear?

Finally Usagi had to ask. "Girls? Who's Winter?"

---

That same night Ami was seated on her desk. The onyx dragon statue stood over a math book as she ran a scan on it with the Mercury Computer.

"Made out of onyx, no real residues of energy..., perfect to every detail, no marks of any kind other than normal according to dragon anatomy mentioned in Nathan's book." She said aloud as she ticked each entry on the notebook that rested on her knee. She yawned. "I'd better get some sleep... tomorrow's school day." She muttered.

"Going to sleep already? I thought you needed information." Ami heard someone say from behind her. She quickly turned around.

There, leaning against the wall was Sapphire.

Suddenly Ami remembered what had happened to Usagi's family. This dragon was supposed to be on their side, but what if it was an enemy?

"You look pale..." Sapphire said as she approached Ami.

"Ami?" Her mother's voice came from downstairs as she closed the door.

Ami then heard her mother's footsteps as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Is everything all right dear?" her mother asked again.

Ami looked from her door to Sapphire who watched her. "We have to hide..." She began to say just as the door to her room opened.

"Ami?" her mother asked as she walked into the room. Mrs. Mizuno then noticed that there was another person besides her daughter. "Oh.."

---

"Raye." A voice called from one of the halls.

Raye looked up from the kitchen as she prepared dinner. "Yes, grandfather?"

"How's Usagi's family doing? I heard there was an attack there..." Grandfather Hino asked.

Raye looked at her grandfather carefully. "Yes. A monster attacked her house, but the Sailor Senshi stopped it."

Her grandfather nodded. "I passed there to check on them, since Usagi's a friend of ours. And I felt a strange energy there, definitely strange, I assumed that it was from the monster. However, this afternoon, after I got here, I felt a similar energy. You wouldn't know about that would you?"

"Of course not grandfather... well, Usagi was here today and she's been staying at her house for a few days after the attack. Maybe it was because of her."

Her grandfather didn't look very convinced, but shrugged and nodded. "Yes, maybe. Well, what's for diner?"

---

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you'd brought a friend from school." Mrs. Mizuno said, smiling.

"Huh?!" Ami didn't understand for a moment. Was her mother crazy? She looked from her to Sapphire.

Where the female dragon had stood, there was now a girl. She was about Ami's age, with blue hair, very similar in hue to hers, and with deep-sea blue eyes.

"Who's your friend, Ami?" Her mother asked.

Sapphire bowed to Ami's mother. "My name is Sapphire, Mizuno-san."

Ami's mother bowed back. "I'm glad to meet you Sapphire-san. Will you join us for diner?"

Sapphire looked at Ami, smiling wickedly. "I'd be honored, Mizuno-san, but please, call me by my name; Sapphire."

"You may call me Dr. Mizuno, that's what Ami's friends call me." Ami's mother answered brightly. "I'll go prepare dinner, then."

After her mother had left Ami turned to look at the dragon-turned-human in wonder. "The book said that only the most powerful dragons were able to shift into a human!" she said excitedly.

"Well, I didn't 'shift'." Sapphire pointed out, not loosing her smile.

"What?! But, you look human!" Ami protested.

"Ever heard of illusions? If it will make you feel better..." Sapphire said slowly. Before she was able to say anything, Ami was suddenly looking at the chest of the female dragon.

She immediately looked to the dragons eyes, blushing and stammering. "Sorry, I..."

"Don't worry about it. I see you've been examining the statue." Sapphire said, changing the topic. She took it and looked at it intently. "Have you found anything about it?" she asked.

Ami sighed. She had hoped that Sapphire would know what the statues were for. "No, other than vestigial energy from thousands of years ago, I haven't found anything. Even the book didn't say anything about the statues."

"You've mentioned this book before, may I see it?" Sapphire asked.

Ami shrugged and offered the book to the dragon.

Upon touching it the dragon's eyes opened in surprise. "Dragon-scale..." she remarked. She opened it and scanned through the pages. "This is interesting, but they're only information and some legends..." she muttered.

"Tell me, Sapphire, what are we up against? Who's controlling the attacks?" Ami asked, feeling that at least the dragon was on her side.

Sapphire looked at the statue, then at her. "I... how can I explain? Let me tell you a story…" Sapphire took a deep breath and fished out memories she'd been trying to keep buried.

"Once, a long time ago, before humans evolved into what they are today, dragons already were 'civilized', much like you are today.

The dragons have been governed since that time by The Council of Scales. This council is formed by the elders of each of the dragon kinds, at that time there were seventeen kinds of dragons and seventeen elders in charge.

Years later after the formation of the very first Council of Scales, a black dragon named Ember took charge as elder of the black dragons. He was a dragon of immense power, and also very savage.

By this time the other intelligent races of the world had evolved to some extent. Elves and dwarves had built cities already and humans were advancing in giant steps.

Ember decided that these creatures were to be either eliminated or controlled and began organizing his armies.

The Council was not happy with this and ordered Ember to stop. He didn't. The Council then attacked Ember and his army of black dragons. It was a short but bloody battle. Ember's armies were outmatched by at least 4 to 1, but they fought fanatically. Ember himself killed a lot of dragons. I was born three thousand years after the battle and still heard the stories of how a single dragon had killed hundreds with his speed, magic and strength.

He became some sort of bogeyman to young dragons.

The Council decided that multiple intelligent species were not compatible with each other and to avoid a battle like that again they asked the gods to help them and cast a very powerful spell that torn the world asunder.

Elves, dwarves and a few of the humans were sent into another dimension with other species that you humans might now call mythical. Dragons were sent to another and the humans were left in this world, since they had been the most damaged of the groups.

It would be a long time before we dragons heard of elves, dwarves or humans again.

Two thousand years ago a descendant of Ember; a black dragon nicknamed 'Black' was named Council Member.

He was called Black mainly because his scales were black among black, but the members failed to see that black's soul was as dark as his scales, if not more. Using his new post and resources Black began secretly building his own army.

He personally selected his generals: A green dragon by the name of Jade, a white dragon with amazing stealth skills calling himself Winter, an elder Red dragon known by all dragon-kind as The Great Red who happens to be a very powerful mage, a gold dragon who called himself Gold out of being the only gold in the army, Coldfire, his personal assassin, the twin crystal dragons Glint and Glitter, another red dragon known as Redfang, a brass dragon called Shine, a blue dragon called Frey, his own daughter, Darkshine, and another female, a blue dragon called Sapphire. Me."

Sapphire looked amusedly at Ami. "Dragon names are long and complicated for humans to say, and quite frankly we dragons prefer our much simpler pet names." She explained.

"But… you're one of his generals! Why are you helping us?" Ami asked.

"In that time we all believed in the cause. That has changed." Sapphire said darkly. "The change started with a scouting mission where Darkshine met a shadow dragon. His name's not to be mentioned, Black would know of it just by that, so we'll call him Shadow. Not very creative and almost as bad as Gold, but it'll do.

They fought and Shadow won. Instead of killing her, he helped her notice her own mistakes during the fight. That appealed to the battle-inclined Darkshine and they became good friends and eventually lovers.

Black obviously learnt about this and offered a post to Shadow, who rapidly agreed, as the black dragon was held in very high regard by all dragon-kind.

Black recognized much potential in the young dragon and adopted him as his protégé. At this time the elder gold dragon that represented the golds had died of old age and Black manipulated his contacts so Gold was put as the second in command of the new elder in charge, This gave Gold a golden opportunity (pun intended) to promote in post and charge, so he followed Black's orders to the point where he achieved his new office.

Meanwhile Shadow learnt magic from The Great Red and fighting skills from the black dragon himself. Eventually he was almost as powerful as Black. Almost.

To make a long story short, Black ordered us to go the elf world. He put Shadow in charge of the mission. Darkshine, me, Glitter and Jade went with him. Shadow had later received orders to kill all living beings in sight and refused. He had gone to that world before and had made friends there. Friends he wouldn't betray.

As Shadow pondered how to handle the situation so all sides would win, or at least prevent the destruction of a whole elven city, Jade went back to inform Black of the developments.

Black was furious at being challenged and decided to take action, he somehow gathered all the shadow dragons and found a way to make them look like traitors. I never knew how he did it. The Council's policy had been to execute all traitors and they did. The only ones who knew the truth were either not interested in the fate of others or too afraid of Black to speak."

Sapphire clenched her fists. "The news reached Shadow and Darkshine while they were in the Elven world and they returned to Black's palace in search for vengeance.

Black ordered us to fight Shadow so he could deal with his daughter privately. Gold, finding evidence he needed, spoke out at the council about Black's treachery and all dragons gathered around his castle to fight him, us and his army.

While dragons of all types fought outside, Shadow's battle had taken him into the throne room, where Black was.

There, he found Black retrieving his claws from Darkshine's stomach. It was a horrible sight. A sight that made me hate Black ever since, even if just moments before I had tried to fight Shadow for the black dragon's sake.

Shadow had literally kicked everyone's tail to get to Black, only to find him killing his lover. Grief stricken, Shadow attacked Black. Fighting valiantly, but blindly, Shadow received a fatal blow.

Before his enemy had released his last breath, Black called his generals and took his castle out from the dragon dimension into a small pocket one, leaving his armies to fare for themselves. He has coordinated everything from there ever since.

He recently ordered us to gather the statues but only he knows what they're for. My only real hope is that you can find a way to use whatever it is that he seeks to do with them against him. That's why I risked contacting you." Sapphire said with a sad sigh.

---

"Wow, that Black guy's a real creep!" Minako exclaimed while Artemis nodded.

Raye muttered. "'Creep' is NOT the word I would use to describe a being like that."

"Then what word would you use to describe him?" Usagi asked blinking.

Raye took a deep breath... "I would call him a Censoredcensoredmoroniccensoredson of a censoredcensored!"

Everyone big-sweated.

"That's..." Mamoru began to say.

"Original..." Luna finished.

"Raye..." Makoto looked at her friend wide eyed.

"I wonder if it's appropriate to say things like that in a Shrine..." Artemis muttered under his breath and earning a glare from Raye.

Raye looked back at Ami. "Did she tell you anything else?" she asked.

Ami, who had been staring at her friend in surprise stammered. "W...well, yes,"

Everyone turned her attention to her.

"It was after dinner." Ami started to say.

"You had dinner with a dragon!?" Minako interrupted, practically screaming.

Without a word Raye stared Minako to a seat.

Coughing softly Ami continued. "We had dinner and she talked with my mother, when she was going out she warned me that Black could try doing the same thing he tried with

Usagi's family to any of us."

---

The previous night Ami and illusion-Sapphire had stood in front of the door talking silently as Dr. Mizuno cleaned the dishes.

"Listen Ami, I have to warn you; with White's help Black has learnt all your secret identities. If he becomes desperate enough, or more likely, pissed enough, he might try what he did with your friend Usagi again and go for your families." Sapphire had said before turning and walking away.

---

"Oh, this is just great Ami! How am I going to convince my Grandfather to leave the Shrine!?" Raye complained.

"And do you suppose I will find it easier to tell my mother to beat it?" Ami retorted finally being fed up with Raye's attitude. "Listen Raye, at this rate someone's bound to get killed. You've heard what Sapphire told me. Black will do anything to get what he wants and swearing won't get us anywhere."

"What are we going to do then?" Minako asked.

Ami stood up, looking resolutely at the others. "I don't know what you're planning to do." She said. "But I know what I'm going to do, and why I'm going to do it." With that she ran out of the Shrine.

Makoto stood up and ran after her. "Ami! Wait up! I'm going with you!" she shouted as she followed her friend.

Raye looked at the two as they ran away and sighed. "I understand Ami, I also know who I want to see alive..." she said in a whisper.

---

"Dr. Mizuno! Here's another one!" shouted one of the many people who had offered to help searching for survivors from the Tokyo Tower accident.

Ami and Makoto walked into the area they had avoided thinking about or returning to in the last days. There had been so far only two survivors and for the Senshi the Tower was a painful remainder of their failure.

Even when Nathan had heard the story and told her that they didn't have much of a choice, Makoto still felt very guilty about the deaths of so many. As she had told him, there was always the feeling that she could have done more.

Ami seemed to feel the same. She was pale as she walked, watching all the pieces of twisted metal, although it could also be that what she was about to do would be so hard.

They found Ami's mother examining the limp body of a little girl, then shake her head slightly. Ami stopped dead staring at the small body, then her eyes hardening, stepped up towards her mother.

Dr. Mizuno looked at her daughter as she and Makoto walked towards her and went to meet them.

"Ami? Makoto? What are you two doing here?" Dr. Mizuno asked, surprised.

For a moment Ami seemed to doubt her decision, but it quickly passed. "Mom, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Couldn't this wait until tonight? I'm very busy here, Ami." Her mother asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"It's very important mom." Ami answered levelly.

Ami's mother looked into her daughter's eyes and was surprised by the resolve she could see in them.

Leaving another doctor in charge, Dr. Mizuno followed her daughter and her friend to a more private area.

End Chapter 5


	7. I want you dead

After the Tokyo Tower was destroyed the Sailor Senshi had avoided any possible contact with it. The twisted metal bars and the rubble were a remainder of their failure. Where the tower had once stood had also stood people. People that had trusted them to save them from the evil, sadistic monster that had destroyed it without a second glance.

Therefore, in an effort to put their minds at rest, Ami had found the means to take them to the beach. They had found their enemies even there.

Not only that, but the dragons had attacked Usagi's family, having found out her identity as Sailor Moon and now Ami had been warned that the same could happen to her own family. The dragons knew who they were.

And so, Ami and Makoto had returned to the dreaded place. The remains of Tokyo Tower, to tell her mother to leave. And to do that, Ami realized, she would have to reveal her secret.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 6

P.S. I want you dead.

By Wanderer D

"Tell me, Winter." Black mused as he sat on his throne watching an illusion of Earth rotating in front of him. "Why is it that I permit these barbaric beings to continue propagating their miserable, treacherous race?"

Winter, kneeling at the base of Black's throne looked up at his master. Tilting his head to the side he curiously looked at him as he pondered a suitable answer. "I do not know your lordship, why?" he asked at last.

"I have decided to discontinue this particular..." Black shifted thoughtfully, trying to express his feelings to his servant. "...cattle."

Winter gulped down slowly, never taking his eyes from the figure on the throne. He didn't like where this was going.

"How many statues are still left in this island?" Black asked dismissing the globe with a wave of his hand.

"Two, my Lord." Winter answered immediately.

"Very well then, send Gold to retrieve them. I will destroy this island when we have them." Black ordered.

Winter bowed low after standing up and quickly ran to fetch Gold.

Black stopped him as he was about to leave the room. "Winter, don't tell Gold what I told you. It would be unfortunate to lose him... accidentally..." Black said.

Winter nodded and left.

Black waited alone in the throne room quietly. He then started to chuckle softly as a small sphere of light appeared before him. Inside it, Japan could be seen.

---

"What are you going to do, Raye?" Usagi asked after Ami and Makoto had left.

Mamoru, Usagi and Raye were sitting around the tea table at the Hikawa Shrine.

"What if what Sapphire said was some sort of a trap?" Raye asked nervously.

"You know that's not true, Raye!" Minako said. "I think I will tell my parents… I don't know what I would do without them…" she added, scratching Artemis behind the ear.

Raye sighed and nodded. "I know. It's just that I didn't want grandfather to know that..."

"Know what, Raye?" asked her grandfather, as he walked into the room.

"Grandfather!" Raye gasped in surprise.

---

Gold stood up when Winter entered his quarters. Seeing who it was he sat down again. "What is it that you want?" he asked icily.

"Black has ordered you to retrieve the next statue as soon as possible." Winter returned coldly enough.

"Oh, the lizard is finding his fangs!" Gold laughed. "Very well then, I shall find the next statue tonight." He said with a slight nod.

The white dragon left irritated and almost bumped into Sapphire, who was walking in right then.

"I see you haven't changed your mind." she commented, watching the white grumble all the way out of the hall and beyond ear shot.

"I told you my plans. I can't act until my debt is paid." Responded the gold dragon.

"Can't or won't?" she asked, exasperated. "Listen Gold, I'll be surprised if you survive long enough to pay your debt." she said darkly before turning around and walking out, not deigning to look over her shoulder.

Gold glared at her as she left. "I will repay my debt and avenge my friends." He vowed vehemently. "Even if it costs me my life."

---

"Well dear, you know I can't stay away much longer..." Dr. Mizuno said looking at her daughter. "What is it Ami?"

Makoto placed her hand reassuringly on Ami's shoulder. Ami smiled at her and turned towards her mother.

"Mom, I... I don't know how to say it..." Ami looked at Makoto for support.

"Come on Ami, you can tell her, she's your mother..." Makoto whispered.

Ami nodded and looked resolutely at her mother. "Mom I'm..."

"A lesbian? Come on Ami, you already know I really don't have problems with lesbianism. I know that two of your friends are lesbians too. Really, if that was it you could have told me some other time…"

Makoto had quickly retrieved her had from Ami's shoulder and looked at her aghast as the later looked in disbelief at her mother. "MOM!"

Dr Mizuno looked at the two in surprise. "You're not going out with Sapphire?"

Ami shook her head.

"Oh, my. Sorry about that Ami." Dr. Mizuno said with a little laugh. "It's just that you're always with girls…"

---

"Guys? Would you leave us alone?" Raye asked her friends, who nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

"Well, Raye?" Prompted grandfather Hino.

Raye closed her eyes and breathed deeply, gathering her courage while her grandfather waited patiently.

"Grandfather, so much has happened... I really don't know where to start..." She stammered.

"Sometimes Raye, the best place to start is the beginning." He answered, smiling.

Raye smiled back. Gathering her wits she found a place to begin. "Remember how shaken I was when Tokyo Tower was destroyed?" she asked.

---

"Well Ami, if it wasn't what you were going to tell me..." Dr. Mizuno started to say after a few embarrassed moments, but she stopped as Makoto suddenly looked up at the sky and scowled.

Ami and her mother followed her line of sight and saw a figure flying into the city.

"What was that?" Dr. Mizuno asked, pretty sure that it was not a bird.

"Gold." Makoto growled. "That means there'll be another attack!" She looked at Ami meaningfully.

Dr. Mizuno caught the look and her expression darkened slightly. She grabbed Ami's hand and walked to where Makoto couldn't hear.

"Ami, don't tell me you're somehow related to what happened to Tokyo Tower?" She asked sternly.

"Mom, I..." Ami stammered.

"Too late Ami! We have to go. Now! He's found the statue! I can feel it!" Makoto practically shouted as she walked up to them and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"If we want to stop Black, we need the statues!" she added.

Ami looked at her mother apologetically, then turned to run after Gold.

Makoto grabbed her arm and stopped her. "We won't get there in time this way, you'd better kill two birds with one shot." She said stealing a glance at Ami's mother and making sure no one else was around.

After a pause Ami nodded and pulled out her henshin stick.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!" Makoto called.

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!" Ami echoed.

Dr Mizuno had seen many things in her life, but nothing remotely similar to what she now saw. Her daughter and her friend were surrounded by energy. Blue energy enveloped her daughter as green energy did the same to Makoto.

Water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and created a blue and white sailor fuku for Ami as she rotated in the air until she stopped and a tiara appeared on her forehead.

Lightning surrounded Makoto and created another fuku for her, this one dark green and white.

Then they ran away, jumping high and avoiding all obstacles with incredible ease.

Dr. Mizuno fell to her knees as she watched them go. She suddenly remembered a conversation she had had with Ami two days before.

---

In the living room she had sat down on the couch, she had been working all day at the remains of Tokyo Tower along with many volunteers and doctors trying to find survivors. They had found none so far.

The fact that there was a crater beneath the rubble didn't help much either, the slope adding more danger to the unwary.

Ami came in with a sandwich and a glass of milk for her, she gave them to her and sat down. Dr. Mizuno now recalled that Ami had kept her gaze on the floor all the time.

"Did you find anything, mom?" Ami had asked without too much hope.

The doctor had sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes with her forearm. "No." She took a long drink before speaking again. "What is it with this city, Ami? There's always something going on here, and not only in the city, all over Japan! Two days ago someone reported sighting a group of humanoid turtles in Mount Fuji, they also said that they wore masks and carried weapons. Then, just last week I met a colleague from the Nerima district, and you wouldn't believe the stories he told me. Then here in Tokyo, some winged monster destroys Tokyo Tower and nobody did a thing!"

"What about the Sailor Senshi?" Ami had asked a little defensibly.

"Hmm! They are as bad as the monsters! Most of their attacks shatter the ground! Some of the people that were able to see the battle say that the sailor Senshi were responsible for the explosion, since the monster reacted to their presence! I know sometimes the cure is worse than the disease, but this is ridiculous!" She had looked up to see Ami running upstairs to her room.

---

Kneeling on the ground, she let the tears slide down her face. "Oh, Ami. I'm so sorry..."

---

"Hmm... it should be around here..." Gold muttered as he dived and landed on the rooftop of a building overlooking the Shinjuku subway station. "Ah, there." He said to himself as he settled back. "There are too many humans around though, I'll have to wait..." He sat down and closed his eyes, concentrating. Soon he faded out of sight completely.

When Jupiter and Mercury arrived near there, they couldn't see any sign of him around, nor could Makoto feel him anywhere.

"He came to this area..." Ami said.

"So where is he?" Makoto asked, confused.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait around here until he returns." Ami decided as she started her communicator and told Usagi what was happening.

"Are you sure he'll be back?" The future princess asked over the communicator.

"There's a very high probability that he'll do just that." Ami said evenly.

"Then we'd better call the others." Usagi said, nodding.

---

That night the Sailor Senshi waited patiently, hidden between buildings and even up a few trees.

From her vantage point at the top of a tree, Makoto looked a Raye who stood on the roof of a building. The raven-haired Senshi of fire looked back at her and shook her head.

Jupiter sighed heavily, until a sixth sense told her to look up. Following her instinct she noticed a draconic figure standing on top of one of the many buildings. She saw Gold jump down and catch one of the drafts, gliding down to the ground and landing lightly on his feet.

The dragon then walked into the subway. All the Senshi plus Tuxedo Mask quickly followed him and ran down the subway stairs.

Gold ignored the drunkard that lay in a corner and looked around.

He finally found the place where the statue was, sensing the magic chest laying buried behind the wall past the rails. Gold started walking towards it when a small scratch stopped him.

Turning around he faced the Senshi, who were glaring at Usagi.

"Sailor Moon!" Raye groaned.

"Sorry..." Usagi said meekly.

"So, you found me. I'm really not surprised." Gold laughed.

"You're going to stop this now, Gold!" Makoto growled.

The golden dragon snorted and pointed his open palm at the wall.

---

White walked into Black's throne room and knelt. He then looked at up his master. Coldfire's here." he reported.

"Good. Tell her to enter, and leave." Black ordered.

Winter nodded his acknowledgement and left the throne room. After Coldfire had walked in he closed the doors. Winter then stood guard before the great doors.

Suddenly he sensed something and looked up. His eyes opened wide and he yelped as he jumped to the side. Where he had stood a concrete tube crashed, breaking in half. Among the rubble was a small wooden chest.

Winter growled low and picked it up. He went into Black's throne room, noticing that Coldfire was halfway up the steps to the throne. Black looked at him angrily until Winter showed him the chest from where he stood.

"Gold has delivered the Silver statue." The white said and retreated to put it in its place among the others.

---

The Sailor Senshi looked at the wall. A part of the concrete had been sliced and a cylinder of solid concrete had disappeared.

"You are not having much luck are you, youngsters? The Silver statue was in there, now Black has it." Gold said with a little chuckle.

The Senshi glared at him, and were about to attack when a voice stopped them.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE LOST EVERY STATUE FROM THE BEGINING! I

SHOULD KILL YOU ALL NOW!" Mask shouted from somewhere.

Suddenly the ceiling gave in and huge chunks of stone crashed to the ground. The Senshi protected their eyes from the dust that had covered the area, while Gold looked slightly interested.

Raye stumbled back from the force of the feelings she perceived coming from Mask. She lost control and fell to her knees gasping. Usagi knelt beside her.

"Mars!" she shook her friend until Raye looked at her and hugged her as if her life depended on it. Usagi held her as the dust settled.

He had his sword in his right hand, and his entire armored figure glowed with small trickles of white lightning, his cape buffeted wildly as if the air was trying to tear it from him.

Raye calmed down a little and stood up slowly. "Such hate..." she muttered.

Mask started walking towards the Senshi and the dragon.

Suddenly a red beam flew towards him. Without missing a beat he swung his sword and cut the beam in two. The split ray smashed against the concrete walls behind him with an explosion. He stopped to look at his antagonist and growled.

"I see you're pretty good with drama knight, I wonder if you're as good fighting?" A female dragon asked as she walked down the stairs. She was a beautiful creature that almost seemed to be made out of mercury, and her muscles seemed like ripples under the silver surface, but her steel colored eyes were as cold as she was beautiful. She literally shone with the remaining light, her silver scales reflecting it perfectly.

Gold recognized her immediately. "Coldfire!" he growled.

She walked up to him and smiled. "I bring news to you, Gold."

Fast as lightning, she impaled her claw into Gold's stomach.

Gold's eyes opened wide as she took her bloodied hand out and slashed his chest without missing a beat.

Gold felt cold growing up his spine.

"In case you haven't understood yet, I'll tell you his message: I...don't... need... you... anymore. Black. P.S. Say hi to..."

She let Gold fall to the floor and crouched, avoiding Mask's katana as it passed almost invisible with its speed.

Her tail lashed out and hit Mask in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

Undaunted, he got up and charged again. Swinging down he managed to graze Coldfire's arm, but the dragon buffeted him with a wing, which only made him take a step back, however that was all Coldfire needed. She did an uppercut, scoring on Mask's chin and he let go of his sword as he was impaled, head first, into the ceiling.

Coldfire picked up the sword and threw it into the rails. The sword flew up and embedded to the hilt in the ground next to the right rail. Pushing against the ceiling, Mask managed to free himself and turning his hands into claws jumped at the dragon with a wordless cry.

"Sailor Moon! We have to stop them! They'll tear the place apart!" Ami yelled.

Usagi nodded, then noticed light coming from the tunnel. Grabbing Ami she pointed at the tunnel.

Ami paled visibly.

Tokyo, being one of the most populated cities in the world was vibrant with people all night, morning and day, and while they had avoided any accidents so far, the Shinjuku station was widely used. If the train stopped here who knew how many people would die needlessly?

But they couldn't stop the train, Ami could only hope the driver was smart enough to go on without stopping.

As soon as he was out of the tunnel the driver noticed the dragon, the knight, the Senshi and blasts and smoke. Instead of slowing down he pumped up the speed of the train, trying to pass them by. He never saw the sword hilt.

The wheel hit the hilt and sparks flew, but the sword didn't break or give any ground. The driver's car stopped dead, while the weight of the other cars smashing against it and the force of the crash made it turn over in a 360 degree all of fire, metal and pieces of broken glass that started to slide towards the fighter, followed by the other cars that went out of the railing and crashed against the walls exploding.

Ami's stomach grew cold as she watched the train crash. All the wagons were engulfed in flames, and they were sliding towards them!

Mars shouted and the Senshi started running, except for Ami, who tried to pull Gold out of harm's way. Jupiter saw her and ran towards her.

"Ami!! What are you doing?! Leave him!!" she said, grabbing her arm.

"No!! He doesn't deserve to die like this!" Ami argued.

Jupiter swore and finally helped Mercury drag Gold out of the subway station.

As soon as they were both out the station was engulfed in fire, there was no way anybody could've survived that.

Ami quickly knelt besides Gold.

"If he stays like this he'll die." She stated.

"So what do we do? We can't take him with us." Sailor Moon asked.

Minako suddenly heard voices from people running their way. "We'd better move!"

As they started running, Tuxedo glanced at the dragon that Mercury and Jupiter were carrying alone. He didn't look like he was going to make it. "What do we do about him?" he asked without stopping.

"I have an idea…" Mercury answered.

---

Dr. Mizuno sat with Grandfather Hino outside the Shrine. She sipped a little of the tea the old priest had given her a few minutes before.

They suddenly heard a thud inside the Shrine and ran inside. There they found the Senshi standing up around a dragon. They turned towards the door when they heard the cup break.

"Ami!"

Mercury turned around and embraced her mother, breaking into tears. "I'm sorry mom! I tried..." she gulped and looked at Gold. "I'm glad you're here… we have to help him..." she said.

---

At the Tokyo international airport a plane coming from New York arrived, it's wheels squealing in protest for a moment as they touched the ground.

Minutes later, as the hatch opened and the stewardess smiled and thanked the people that walk out, a lady in a gray business suit and long dark-green hair stepped next to it and waited silently as the people passed.

Finally the stewardess smiled at one of the passengers, then looked at her closer. "You... you're Michiru Kaiou?"

The passenger smiled and nodded.

The Stewardess took out a small CD with Michiru's picture playing the violin. "Could you sign this for me? I'm a big fan of yours!"

After complying and getting out of the plane with her two companions she saw Setsuna waiting for them, arms crossed and grim looking.

"Hello, Michiru, Haruka. How are you today Hotaru?" Setsuna asked with a nod, and without waiting for them to complete their mumbled answers she said, "I hope you had a good trip. We have work to do." She then turned around and the others followed her.

End Chapter 6


	8. Swordplay

She knew she was completely alone. She turned around, taking in her surrounding as she stood in the middle of a desert.

The blood-red sand tickled between her fingers as she picked up a handful and let it slowly fall from her fist and be taken by the hit breeze that enveloped everything. The wind stirred the red sand just below her feet, growing stronger and making her brown hair buffet wildly against her face.

It stopped as suddenly as it had began. She saw she was no longer in the vast desert, the soft sand had been replaced by hard, solid rock, looking to the horizon she was able to see a huge cliff that extended beyond sight.

She decided to walk towards it. She suddenly found herself standing next to it, but she couldn't remember walking there. Shrugging she decided to look down the cliff and discovered it was an endless abyss. A part of her mind protested. Surely it had to have an end, it could not go on forever. But somehow, she knew it was so. The scenery changed again and she found herself walking alongside the rift to the abyss. Confused, she stopped.

She heard a growl behind her, but before she could turn completely around she was grabbed by a giant claw!

Covered by protective scales of the darkest black she'd ever seen, the claw lifted her, pressing her arms painfully to her sides, and she could tell that at the right arm was broken horribly. She could see the bone, and as much as she knew it hurt and even though she was crying she somehow felt detached from everything at the same time.

The scenery changed again. This time she was standing in front of a large cave. Most of it had been covered by falling stones. Grabbing the stones, she started pushing them out of the way and lifting them and throwing them. She increased the pace, for she knew that it was urgent to get in there. She picked another stone and threw it to the side, stopping to stare at her right arm. Wasn't it broken?

The entrance to the cave had been cleared and she could see two blood-red reptilian eyes looking at her from the darkness. Suddenly a giant jaw opened, exposing gleaming white fangs, snapping towards her. The jaws closed completely and darkness filled her vision.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 7

Swordplay

By Wanderer D

Makoto sat up in her bed with a start, the echo of her own scream still in her ears. She was drenched in cold sweat and couldn't stop trembling for a few minutes. Shivering, she stood and looked outside the window of her room. It was raining. She heard the distant rumble of lightning and felt comfort in the strength of it's light and the all too familiar sound.

Sighing, she closed the curtain and lay down again, turning and hugging her cushion, she tried to go back to sleep.

---

Nathan walked and stumbled as he made his way through the desert, wondering at the blood-red sand and the swirling and turning clouds overhead as silver lightning streaked from one to another randomly. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a battle. Shouts, explosions, screams…

Running he somehow got to the place where he had heard the noises and stopped dead in his tracks.

The bodies of the Senshi lay in the red sand. Somehow the blood from their bodies hadn't been even absorbed and it seemed as if they were floating in a sea of blood. Tuxedo Mask had died trying to reach his beloved Usagi, judging by his position.

Suddenly he was standing next to Makoto's body. She was in her Sailor Jupiter costume and looked almost asleep with her eyes closed and her body relaxed. He bent down to wake her up when he was suddenly aware of it.

The sword had been buried to the hilt in Mako-chan's stomach, looking closely at the hilt, he grabbed it.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he pulled the sword free. A katana's blade reflected his eyes and a sudden movement behind him. Quickly turning around he searched with his eyes, but he was alone in the blood-red sands of the desert.

"She didn't put much of a fight, you know." A voice said to his right.

Nathan turned around, but couldn't find the origin of the voice.

"And neither did you." The voice said again.

Nathan noticed the katana wasn't in his hands anymore, looking down to the ground to see if he had dropped it, he discovered he had it buried to the hilt in the stomach… just like Mako-chan.

---

Minako noticed the next morning as class started, that Makoto and Nathan were pale, as if they hadn't slept all night. She stole a glance around and noticed the speculating looks some of the girls and boys were giving them. By now everyone knew that the two of them had become good friends and were possibly going out. Even the Senshi had wondered about those two, as the last week they hadn't seen any sign of Makoto at all until the meeting prior to Gold's last battle.

Ami had, for once, missed school that day. She had stayed in the Shrine trying to keep Gold alive, her computer was a necessary part of his survival, the other being her mother's expertise.

Makoto was going to take whatever homework they had to her after school.

---

After class, Makoto and Nathan walked to the latter's favorite spot on the school's rooftop.

Makoto sighed and turned to look at the friend she was starting to consider boyfriend. "Nathan, I think we should stop seeing each other." She said gloomily.

Nathan started. "What?! Why?" he asked, a little hurt and confused.

"Sapphire said that Black might go after our loved ones and anyone who might've been in contact with us..." She looked at him and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you Nathan!"

For a moment he didn't know what to do, then, he gently hugged her back resting his head on hers. "It's alright, Mako-chan. I know..." he said in a whisper.

---

He walked around Tokyo dressed completely in black; black boots, black pants, black T-shirt and a black trench coat. All of which matched perfectly with his black eyes and hair.

His skin had the peculiar tan that seemed to come from living near the sea, and his pace and pose denoted a will of iron.

As he walked, he saw, as in slow motion, mothers walking with their children, a group of girls talking and giggling, friends slapping each other's back as they shared a joke, pairs walking or talking, old men and women talking among themselves and with the youngsters.

He also saw the cars, the buildings rising up into the air, as if trying to touch the clouds.

He heard the noise of claxons, and the screeches of brakes, the sounds of a million different devices, from TV's to radios and he came to a conclusion. Humanity was a plague.

---

Makoto, Usagi and Minako walked up the stone stairs and into the Hikawa Shrine. They found Ami sleeping on a chair.

Raye looked at them as they entered. "She didn't sleep all night. Gold's stats didn't increase much, and her mother had to go back to the hospital." She said as she escorted them in.

"I'll make something to eat, if you want to. " Makoto offered. Raye eagerly nodded and walked her friend to the kitchen.

Gold was resting nearby in a make-shift bed barely big enough for him and didn't move a muscle as Usagi and Minako approached.

"Well, he doesn't look any better than yesterday..." Minako commented.

"I just hope he survives." Usagi said.

After a while they were able to smell Makoto's cooking, and both their stomachs growled in anticipation. Smiling at each other, they ran to the table to eat.

They didn't notice Gold's tail twitch.

---

"You called me, Lord Black?" Coldfire's scales glittered and reflected the distant starlight as she walked into Black's throne room.

"Yes. I have found the last of the statues in this dimension. You will retrieve it." The dragon overlord said. "After that, we can go. I will destroy this place as we leave."

"What for?" asked Sapphire as she walked, followed by Winter, to stand next to Coldfire.

"To show this human cattle who their master truly is. When I have gathered all the statues my plan will truly begin to unfold."

Sapphire started, then looked at Winter, then back to Black. "Do you mean there are more?" she asked. They already had seven so far.

Black smiled. "A few more, yes. Right now some of my agents are taking care of finding them in the land of Avalon."

---

Ami had woke up and had eaten all that was offered, which was a lot. She was telling them about Gold's condition when her mother arrived.

Between them they explained in more detail how close the dragon was to not making it.

"It's a wonder he's still alive..." Dr. Mizuno was saying when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Raye got up and after a moment came back followed by Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

Ami quickly got up and took Hotaru by the arm.

"What?!" Was all Michiru could say before her pupil and adopted daughter was dragged away by Ami.

"What's the matter Ami?" Hotaru asked. Then she saw where she was pulling her and gasped.

Ami stopped and turned to look at her. "Listen Hotaru... Gold's not really evil, he tried to avoid as many people he could, not like Jade, you have to help him! He might tell us what are Black's plans!"

Hotaru nodded and started working on him as the other two arrivals approached.

"So, this is what the enemy looks like, huh?" Haruka muttered. Suddenly someone gasped and dishes fell to the floor breaking.

Turning around Haruka saw a female dragon with blue scales running at them.

Swearing, she pushed Hotaru away and jumped to the side.

She was about to jump kick the dragon when it grabbed Ami by the shoulders. She stopped suddenly when she felt Usagi's hand on her shoulder.

Looking at her sternly, Usagi shook her head. "She's on our side." Was all the future queen said.

This however didn't stop Dr. Mizuno. "You monster! Get away from my daughter!!" She then slammed a dish on Sapphire's head, breaking it. Quickly Makoto and Raye grabbed her by the arms, telling her to calm down.

Haruka and Michiru had huge sweat drops on their foreheads as they saw the two Senshi wrestle Ami's mother until she calmed down.

Sapphire rubbed her head where the dish had crashed as she started talking. Everyone gathered around her as she explained what was happening.

Expressions grew grim as they heard Sapphire's story. When she was finished a new voice interrupted them.

"This is worse than I thought..." Setsuna said warily, reclining against a wall.

"SETSUNA!!" it was Usagi's turn to be held back as Sailor Pluto walked towards her.

"Usagi, get a grip!" Minako urged, holding one of Usagi's arms. The princess just glared at her.

"You knew this all along, didn't you?!" She accused.

Setsuna looked levelly at her. "No."

Usagi started struggling again. "Did you all hear that! She didn't..." she stopped and looked at Sailor Pluto again. "You didn't know?"

For her credit, Setsuna managed to look a little depressed.

"No. This wasn't supposed to get this bad, you supposedly had an ally that would help you out." Setsuna said with a wary sigh, stealing a glance at one of the present girls as she said it. Only Ami seemed to notice, and wondered what that was about as Sailor Pluto continued. "Instead, for some reason he..."

Suddenly Ami's computer beeped. Opening it she looked apprehensively at the others. "There's trouble in the park..." she said.

---

As the Sailor Senshi arrived at the park, they could hear the screams of people as they ran away from there. Above their screams they were able to hear a familiar voice.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" Mask called as he brought down a nearby tree with his katana.

"Mask!" He stopped and turned around. All the Senshi, with the exception of Pluto and Saturn, stood in a semi-circle looking at him.

Knowing by now that he wouldn't stand for speeches, Sailor Moon decided to shorten it. "This has to stop." She said.

---

"Artemis! The girls are in the park!" Luna said as they ran.

Artemis nodded in understanding. "We'll make it in time!" He said.

"STOP!" a figure said as it grabbed them by the scruff. Both cats immediately started biting and scratching like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY LUNA! ARTEMIS! STOP THAT!" the figure said shaking them so it wouldn't be that easy to bite him. Surprised they stopped and looked up at... Nathan.

"Meow?" Artemis said.

"Okay, that's it." Nathan said rolling his eyes. He glared at them. "Are they fighting?" he asked.

The cats looked at him, all innocence. "Meow?"

"Stop it guys, this is important!" Nathan groaned. "Listen, I know you can talk..." he whispered.

The cats looked at him and meowed again. Luna did glance askance at Artemis. They had to go!

"Makoto, or rather Sailor Jupiter told me." Nathan said at last.

The cat's eyes bulged out, Luna managed not to say anything.

"She What?!" Artemis bellowed.

Luna hung her head in shame.

---

"So. Who goes first?" Mask asked nonchalantly.

Uranus glared at him. "That would be me, you dimwit!"

"Uranus! Don't! He's very dangerous!" Minako warned her. "You can't take him on your own!"

"Don't be silly, Venus!" Haruka said taking out her talisman sword. "I can take care of him. Just don't interfere!" she warned.

With that she strode out of the semi-circle. The other Senshi looked at each other, unsure. And Michiru started to feel a little nervous. "Is that guy really that good?" she whispered to Makoto, who only nodded in response.

"Well then lets FIGHT!" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus's attack shattered the ground as it went straight towards Mask.

The knight however jumped high and back, as the blast reached his previous position and exploded without harming him.

Uranus then slashed with her sword. Mask evaded the first swing with a quick step back, batted the second attempt with his katana and finally disarmed her as she tried to parry a quick jab.

Scowling, Uranus attacked him with her fist, Mask grabbed her extended arm and pulled, rising his knee to meet her stomach.

The air left Uranus' lungs in an instant as the knee connected. As she stumbled forward,

Mask hit the back of her head.

She fell unconscious.

"Uranus!" Neptune screamed as she ran towards Mask. "Deep Submerge!"

The other Senshi didn't wait longer and started running towards him.

Mask took up his katana. "Don't think for a moment that you're the only ones with special attacks!" he swung his sword in an arc. "Remember this!?"

A curved ray shot out from the katana, went right through the Deep Submerge and almost separated Neptune's head from her neck, she had managed to duck, and that had saved her life.

She looked up only to see Mask's armored fist coming straight at her.

Mask barely avoided two of Mars flame snipers, before jumping at his closest adversary: Sailor Moon.

The sword went up. "Venus love me chain!" It didn't go down. Sailor Moon jumped away as Mask turned to look at Venus. Casually swinging his sword he cut cleanly through the heart shaped links.

---

"Are you sure this will work?" Sapphire asked dubiously.

Setsuna nodded. "I believe it will. Between my time powers, Saturn's power and your magic, we should be able to create a force field strong enough to repel whatever Black sends.

"If you say so..." the dragon sighed, not really believing it possible. "How's Gold doing, Hotaru?" Sapphire asked the young girl.

As an answer, Hotaru sat back. Gold's wounds were completely healed, but he didn't seem much better.

"I healed his body, but the real damage is in his mind... he'll have to fight his way out." Hotaru answered to her unspoken question.

---

"Supreme Thunder!!" Jupiter shouted, invoking her attack.

The lightning bolt flew straight at Mask, who chuckled softly as he let go of the unconscious Venus.

Holding his katana out, he received the lighting bolt with it. The raw energy made the katana shine like a small sun. Spinning it, he pierced the earth. The electricity faded into nothing.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon called, spinning and throwing her tiara.

The moon tiara hit Mask in the small of the back, sending him flying with a scream. He fell to the ground and slowly stood up. Looking at Sailor Moon, his eyes glowed red. "How dare you!"

Pointing his open palm at her he fired a huge fireball. Sailor Moon jumped to the side but instead of missing and carrying on, the fireball exploded sending her sprawling, she smashed against a tree with a loud thump and lost consciousness.

"You bastard!" Jupiter managed to hit Mask in the face, but without much effect. He backhanded her with enough force to send her crashing against another tree.

He then jumped away avoiding being cut by Prince Endymion's sword.

Thunder announced the arrival of rain, as the two swordsmen looked at each other, it started pouring.

"Let's see how well you handle your sword, prince." Mask called.

Endymion couldn't see his face, but he knew that Mask was smiling behind his silver mask. He risked a look around. All the Senshi were unconscious, but they all seemed to be alive.

That small moment of distraction was all Mask needed. He quickly ran towards Endymion as he turned his attention back to him. Endymion managed to block the attack, swinging his sword in a tight circle that caused a sharp ring as he hit the side of the katana.

Mask used his lame block to slide his katana down to the cross guard, and doing a small circle he managed to slip his blade between Endymion's sword and his arm. He then pulled the sword up and out. Endymion grunted in pain as the katana's bladed tip cut just bellow his arm pit.

His hold went slack and with a swing Mask unarmed him. Laughing he blasted the future king with a fireball.

---

"Did you feel that?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"Yes," she answered standing up. "both Mamoru and Usagi are in trouble." She said darkly.

Sapphire, who had been pacing around stopped and glanced at them from over her shoulder. "Then I suggest we help them." The dragon said.

Both Senshi nodded.

---

Nathan and the two cats looked at Mask as he started walking among the

Fallen feeling completely useless.

Finally, Mask stood before his chosen victim and he raised his sword.

"No..." quickly standing up, Nathan started running into the battle field.

"Nathan! Don't!" Luna called.

Nathan ignored her as her ran towards Mask, his dream ever present in his mind.

He saw with horror how the sword started it's descent. "No!!!"

Mask turned around surprised as Nathan threw himself at him.

Unprepared, Mask and Nathan fell in a tangle, the later wheezing as he lost his air.

Mask quickly recovered and threw Nathan away. Nathan landed in the mud and slipped to a stop next to Endymion's sword.

Making a wild grab for it, he stood up and faced Mask.

"A kid like you won't stop me." Mask stated coldly as he walked towards Nathan.

"Yeah, well, maybe you'll be surprised!" Nathan called, wiping mud from his face.

Mask hesitated and Nathan took that as a sign to attack.

---

Makoto saw only darkness. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her. She tried to ignore it, too tired to do anything and only wanting to sink down again in the warm darkness.

The nagging continued, this time accompanied by indistinct sounds. She thought she heard and explosion, then the sound of steel meeting steel, then another explosion.

There had been silence then, for a moment. She had heard a familiar voice shouting. This time she felt cold, and slowly she started feeling cold water running on her face.

Opening her eyes, she regarded the clouded sky in confusion, the rain was sprinkling on her face, but she couldn't even lift her hand to clean her brow. She heard the voice again, this time she could make out the words.

"Yeah, well, maybe you'll be surprised!" the voice said.

---

With a shout, Nathan attacked Mask. The knight side stepped him and tripped him with his foot.

Nathan went face first into the mud again. Spitting some mud, he stood up again, holding the sword in what he assumed to be a defensive position. "You won't get away with this that easily!" he growled with false bravado.

Mask smirked under his mask. "Oh, please."

Screaming, Nathan threw himself into battle again. Mask easily avoided his wild swings, not even bothering to lift his sword to block. Finally he spun and hit Nathan's backside with the flat of his katana, sending him down into the mud again.

When Nathan stood up, he had a small cut in the right cheek.

"Tsk, tsk. You know kid, swords are not for the untrained, you've cut yourself!" Mask said amused.

"That," Nathan said "may be true, but I'm not the only one who's cut!"

He glanced at Mask's arm. As Mask pretended looked at his arm Nathan jumped at him, swinging the sword down.

Mask casually grabbed the sword blade with his hand. "Congratulations. You're dead." The knight said. And without further ceremony he buried his katana deep into Nathan's chest.

---

Sapphire, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto stepped out of a portal right next to Luna and Artemis, who started when they saw them.

"Hey! Who's that?" Sapphire asked as Nathan swung down at Mask.

"That's Nathan!" Luna answered, worried.

The three new arrivals looked at her without speaking; it was clear they didn't know who Nathan was.

"He's Makoto's boyfriend!" she said.

"You have to help him!" Artemis urged. "He's got no powers, he has no chance!"

Hotaru, who had been watching the exchange of words between Mask and the new boy gasped in horror.

Luna turned around and looked at the battle scene. "Oh, no..." she moaned.

---

Mask freed his sword and pushed Nathan back. The boy fell backwards into the mud, like a rag doll.

An inhuman scream snapped the watchers out of it. Luna and the others saw in surprise as Jupiter bellowed a roar filled with rage and pain that no human vocal chords should be able of producing.

Her eyes literally glowed a cold blue, as she was surrounded by a black aura.

Standing there in the rain she looked into the sky roaring again, the black aura formed a winged silhouette around her as she literally flew straight at Mask.

Mask raised his sword, but Jupiter batted it away with her arm. Landing in front of him she shot a ball of black energy in to his stomach at point blank.

This time it was him that crashed into a tree. Sailor Jupiter flew from where she was in the middle of the battlefield and smashed him again and again against the felled tree.

Makoto then ripped the silver mask off of Mask's face. Since he had landed away from them, the others couldn't see anything, but Makoto stopped for a second.

Mask took the chance and kicked her back, he then rolled away and disappeared. All in one motion. The katana and the mask dissolved into the air.

Makoto, still surrounded by the black aura fell to her knees next to Nathan. The black aura slowly faded away.

---

Makoto gently cradled Nathan's head on her lap. The boy looked up at her from hazed eyes.

Makoto gently wiped his brow from the rain and the mud. He coughed blood.

Makoto was aware of Hotaru and the others running towards them. She stole a look over her shoulder and nodded, letting them know that it was okay to approach. A hand on her cheek made her look back down.

---

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Sapphire didn't hear what Nathan said to Makoto. But just as they arrived his had fell slack.

Makoto held him as Hotaru tried to heal him, but her powers couldn't bring back the dead.

The first thing Sailor Mercury saw as she regained consciousness was Sailor Jupiter curling into a small ball, holding Nathan's body close.

End Chapter 7


	9. The Old Man

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Enough already!" A woman shouted as she approached the wooden door while turning on the lights of her apartment. The knocking subsided after a moment and she opened the door. "Oh, my…"

Before her stood a bruised, battered and burnt Sailor Jupiter. She looked like she had been tied with a rope and dragged in the mud and she cut in different places. But what drew her attention was the much abused and blood splattered body of Nathan.

The woman didn't know what to do and stared at Nathan without saying a word. Sailor Jupiter's lips trembled and she finally cried out, falling to her knees in front of the elder woman and sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried in Nathan's shirt as she held him close.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 8

Old Tidings

By Wanderer D

"Coldfire, I like the way you handled Gold. It was... magnificent." White congratulated her as they met in one of the halls.

The silver dragon smiled evilly. "Yes, I..."

"I heard how you handled Gold, Coldfire. I must say, it was a rather dull way of murdering a fellow warrior." Said a soft voice coming from one of the corridors. "It was also vile. Dishonorable. Hardly the kind of maneuver one of your illustrious clan would approve."

"And how would you know that?!" she growled. Her eyes glowed a soft red and she extended her claws.

"Because, I knew your father," Said the voice, as the sound of footsteps approached. "And I, knew his father and his father's father."

Winter did a small reverence as an old man in worn red clothes walked towards them.

Coldfire glared at him, but didn't speak. She nodded curtly. The old man was almost completely bald except for some white hairs that decorated his scalp, toothy grin and strange yellow and red eyes. He smiled at her as he walked past.

When he was gone she turned towards Winter. "I thought he was in Avalon..." she whispered.

"I know, I wonder what news he brings?" he whispered back.

---

The Senshi arrived at Haruka's and Michiru's place. They had changed back into their civilian clothes after Sailor Jupiter had left with Nathan's body and had decided to stop there, as it was the closest safe place.

The downcast group sat down in the living room without muttering a word.

After a few seconds Michiru stood up again and offered drinks to the others, and then went to the kitchen to bring the drinks in with Hotaru's help.

They all sat there in silence, those who had accepted drinks holding them in their hands.

Finally Haruka sighed. "I didn't think that Mask guy to be so tough." She stated.

"We told you, that guy has gone toe to toe with the dragons and has been very close to winning." Minako sighed, stroking Artemis' back.

"It's... just not so easy anymore." Usagi said.

"Usagi?" Luna said worriedly from where she sat next to her.

"It never was easy, Usagi." Raye scolded her without much energy. She knew what Usagi was talking about.

"I know. But, at least before we had a fighting chance." Ami added. "This time... we haven't been much help, have we?"

"You can't blame all on the Senshi, Ami." Michiru murmured. "This whole situation was out of hand from the beginning."

"No," Usagi stated. "It's all our fault." Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at the gathered girls. "We lost the gold statue, then we couldn't do anything when Jade destroyed Tokyo Tower. Or stop Gold from taking those statues. Or stop Mask and Coldfire from destroying the subway station." The tears started sliding down her cheeks to her chin as she continued. "Then, there's Mask. He isn't as strong as the dragons, yet he managed to beat the living crap out of us..."

"Hey!" Haruka interrupted, however her comment was held back by Usagi's pain-filled eyes.

"Without breaking a sweat." Usagi continued, still looking at Haruka.

"And we only lived because Nathan distracted Mask long enough for Makoto to somehow stop him! And now Nathan is dead, Makoto has disappeared, Gold is in a coma in the Shrine, AND WE CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!!!" Usagi finally let go, breaking into tears as Mamoru held her, whispering softly in her ear as she cried.

The others said nothing.

Even Setsuna was a little subdued. For a moment everyone was quiet. Then Setsuna spoke. "About Mask…he was supposed to be our ally."

"You mean that Mask should have been on our side all this time?" Minako asked.

Setsuna nodded grimly. "He was supposed to fight on your side, even in Crystal Tokyo he was an ally that would help us at our moment of need."

---

"How did this happen?" Nathan's aunt asked as she cleaned the boy's face carefully with a moist towel. Both, she and Sailor Jupiter had carried the body inside and had been crying for hours now until they had ran out of tears.

Jupiter sighed. "He ran into the middle of a battle we had with a lunatic called Mask… Nathan… was just trying to help." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "He was trying to protect me."

Nathan's aunt didn't say anything, just carried on cleaning the dirt from his arms.

"I asked him to stay away…" Jupiter whispered. "I asked him not to see me anymore… I told him the dragons were dangerous…"

"Dragons?" his aunt asked as she carefully cleaned his hand, brushing away the strands of long white hair that fell over her young face.

Jupiter nodded. "But it wasn't them… it was the enemy of the dragons, a knight named Mask that did this to him. He used his katana…"

Nathan's aunt had opened the shirt and was looking at Nathan's chest. "But there are no cuts, just the blood and mud."

"We… tried to heal him… but Sailor Saturn can't bring back…" she couldn't finish.

Nathan's aunt nodded and looked down at the towel.

"I will kill Mask." Jupiter growled. "For taking from me someone I loved…" she stood up and used her forearm to clean her tears from her face.

Soon, she was gone, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

---

Dr. Mizuno arrived very early the next morning. She stopped suddenly when she saw the dragon, but after recognizing Sapphire, she walked towards her. The elder Mizuno felt as if she were in a dream ever since her daughter and her friend had shown her about their secret lives.

Sapphire greeted her with a toothy smile and Dr. Mizuno couldn't help but smile back. She was still getting used to the dragon, but Sapphire was always respectful and friendly t her and she had found herself worrying about the dragon, since Sapphire had, up until now, been going back to Black's lair to gather information for them.

"Good morning, Sapphire!" She said, bowing slightly.

"Good morning, Dr. Mizuno." The blue dragon answered, as she extended her wings completely.

Dr. Mizuno stared at the leathery wings in wonder until Sapphire gathered them back.

"It must be great to fly..." Dr. Mizuno said wistfully.

Sapphire smiled. "It's the best. Maybe I'll take you for a ride someday."

Ami's mother nodded and together they went into the Shrine.

---

Coldfire stood before Black, as the black dragon paced about the room in human form.

She still marveled at the black dragon's ability to shape-shift, for she knew that he could adopt many other forms.

Finally Black turned towards her. "It's time." he said.

Coldfire nodded. "Should I go?"

Black shook his head. "I will take you there myself, tonight. Be ready."

Coldfire nodded nervously and left the room, leaving the black dragon to himself.

She met Sapphire on the way out.

"Any news?" the blue dragon asked. "I'm getting tired of being in this plane."

"Yeah, sure." Coldfire laughed. "I guess keeping you out of action is taking a toll on you, huh? But I wonder why you don't get any missions."

"What are you saying?" Sapphire growled. "Speak directly."

"Sapphire." The silver said, stepping close to the blue dragon and stroking the side of the her face carefully with the tip of her tail. "You are too soft. That's why Black chose me to do this job, you lack the stomach." She patted Sapphire on the head playfully as the blue seethed. "Just like Gold."

While the blue dragon glared at her, the silver stepped back and continued. "In any case, Lord Black has told me that he will take ME to the place where the last statue is. Tonight." The silver laughed.

"You?" Sapphire asked, but was ignored.

Coldfire walked away. "See you in the loser corner!" She said over her shoulder before disappearing into one of the many stone passages.

Sapphire hissed and turned around, heading for her quarters.

---

Makoto found herself walking outside her school. She looked longingly at the top of the building, where she and Nathan had always talked. A tear trickled down her cheek to fall down to the pavement, unheeded.

"Are you okay, young lady?" asked a kind voice.

Turning around she saw an old man. He was almost completely bald except for some white hairs that decorated his scalp. He was dressed in old red and white robes, he had a gentle face and his smile was reflected in his eyes and mannerisms, but the most impressive thing about him were his eyes. The irises were a strange mixture of fiery red and solid yellow.

'I... I have seen those eyes before...' Makoto thought, she then snapped back into reality.

"N-no, sensei." she stammered.

"Good. A beautiful young lady like you shouldn't cry bitter tears. I was wondering if you could tell me how to find the Hikawa Shrine? I've been searching for it, but I'm not accustomed to walking around cities."

Makoto smiled at the old man. "I'll be glad to take you there, sensei. I was on my way to the Shrine." She took the old man's arm and guided him towards the Shrine.

---

Raye met them at the Shrine doors. The old man told the priestess that he had come to the Shrine for meditation. Raye smiled, albeit a little sadly at the old man and escorted him in, while Makoto went into the other room where the rest of the Senshi were.

Ami's computer started beeping as soon as she crossed the door. The Senshi looked at each other and Usagi stood up. "Let's go." She said.

The others nodded and took out their transformation pens.

---

Luna sighed as she watched Usagi from a cherry tree outside the Shrine, where she was sitting with Artemis. "I believe our Usagi is growing up." Luna said, a little proud.

Artemis nodded. "It's sad it had to be a result of all of this." he muttered.

---

Coldfire stepped out of the large portal Lord Black had created, following her master. After both dragons had stepped through, it collapsed on itself until there was no sign of it.

The silver dragon looked around the landscape that surrounded her. The rocky bottom of a large volcano occupied most of the view.

Black, still in human form, flew up and Coldfire followed him with a jump and a beat of her powerful wings. Both dragons gazed down at Mt. Fuji, as they soared over it.

Black's eyes shone with a red light as he muttered a spell. The moment he finished, the ground below started shaking and the sky became a mixture of red and black lights and shadows and clouds as the volcano erupted.

---

When the Sailor Senshi appeared at the roots of the volcano, they were a little confused at first from doing the teleport, but they quickly recovered as the situation revealed itself with a huge tremor that almost made them all fall where they stood

"Amy! What's happening?" Usagi asked, scared at the growing heat and the ash falling everywhere.

"Mount Fuji's erupted!" Ami exclaimed.

The others looked at her, a silent 'what' forming in all their mouths.

"But... isn't the area around Mt. Fuji... inhabited?" Venus asked.

"Yes, we have to find a way to help them!" Ami answered as she quickly used her computer. "I think we can stop the lava flow long enough for the people to escape. But we have to move. Now." She said.

The others nodded somberly and started following her orders.

---

The old man walked into the room where Gold rested. He walked straight to the gold dragon and looked him over.

"There's nothing left of the wound. Hmm. Ah, I see. There's no will to live." He muttered to himself.

The old man took a seat next to Gold. "You have gone too far inside Gold. I can't know if you are listening to me, but I'll tell you that I'm disappointed." the old man sighed softly, then looked at Gold's face. "You had a brilliant future kid, it's a shame that you wasted it

working for the likes of Black. I told you not to make my mistake. Oh, sure, you got what you wanted, a place in the council, but at what price, Gold? You had to watch your friends die. Your only friends besides Sapphire. Was it worth it? I doubt it. My guess is you came back to fight Black after fulfilling your debt. Honor is a hard thing to understand, kid. Where was your honor when those two died? And more importantly, are you going to let that happen again?"

The old man shifted in his seat, not noticing Gold's tail twitching.

"Maybe these girls are not your friends, but they are fighting your fight." The old man mused aloud. "They can't win. They know it. Just like you did." He shook his head. "But, unlike you, they have chosen to fight, because they have hope. And hope, Gold, is a precious thing, so precious in fact, that it's why I still live."

The old man changed his tone slightly, sounding a bit indifferent. "But I guess that's beyond you, isn't it Gold? You are sick, you are afraid and you are not the Gold dragon that came all those years ago to me in search of answers. You, however are the Gold that didn't listen, the dragon that waited too long to take action in the council. I pity you, Gold."

---

Grandfather Hino was searching for the old man that had come to the Shrine for meditation, when he heard a loud crash. Following the noise, he entered the room where golden dragon was.

There he saw the old man seating calmly as Gold glared at him. "You talk too much, old man!" The dragon growled. Gold then turned around and smashed through the wall.

The elder Hino slid down to his knees as he saw the gap in the wall.

The old man looked at him with a concerned look for a moment, then, deciding that he was alright, he walked out of the room.

---

Using all their powers combined, the Senshi had managed to dig a large trench that somewhat helped the people nearby get more time for evacuation.

"That's all we can do, Ami!" Uranus shouted.

Ami nodded somberly as her eyes wandered to the top of the volcano. "The gate opened there!" she said, pointing.

---

Coldfire shifted uncomfortably in the hot air, she could stand it, but she didn't have to like it. "Now what, Lord Black?" she asked.

Black had been looking at the flowing magma all the time, finally, he looked up at her.

"Now, I go retrieve the statue. You take care of those little pests." He replied, as he pointed towards the Senshi as they climbed the side of the volcano.

Coldfire nodded uncertainly.

Without further comment Black shifted into his half-dragon form and flew directly into the volcano.

Coldfire gasped as the molten lava enveloped him.

Muttering in surprise at such an action, but knowing that Black would be just fine, she quickly dove down towards the Senshi.

---

Sapphire woke up with a start. When she had fallen asleep, she couldn't tell, but she wouldn't have woke up for another while if she hadn't heard the knock on her door.

Stretching, she opened the heavy wooden door and looked in surprise at the old man that stood outside.

"How much did I sleep?" She asked sourly.

"Most of the day, Black cast a sleep spell in your room." the old man answered.

"That's ridiculous. Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He is very well aware of your dealings with the human girls, Sapphire." Sapphire's blood grew cold. If Black knew about the statue...

"He doesn't know the exact dealings, but he knows you're on their side." The old man reassured her.

Sapphire sighed. "So, he's already gone for the last statue on Earth."

The old man nodded. "The Senshi are already there, you'd better hurry, Sapphire."

"Ami…" Sapphire whispered, and looked at the old man. "But, if I go now, Black will..." she started to say, but the old man stopped her with a dismissing motion of his hand.

"Black already knew you were playing both sides against the middle. Why else would he cast the spell?" The old man argued. "This way at least you'll have a chance to fight back instead of being murdered in your own bed." He said.

---

Sailor Uranus looked up at the ash covered sky. She had thought she'd seen a glint somewhere near the mouth, but with all the ash she wasn't sure. Wiping the tears of her eyes, she looked up again.

"Everyone, JUMP!!" she shouted as she followed her own advise.

The Senshi scattered as a HUGE fireball exploded where they had been standing mere seconds ago.

As they landed, they looked at their enemy as she glided over to land over a spiky boulder that stood almost 15 feet above them.

"So, we meet again." Coldfire sneered. "This time, it's me against you. No knights, no gold dragons, no interruptions." She smiled and her pointed fangs gleamed red. "Let us start." she challenged as she jumped into the air. The silver dragon dived straight towards the Senshi as they prepared for the fight.

End Chapter 8


	10. Black

The wind tugged at his wings as he flew, fast as he could. The golden scales at the base of his wings clicked as he shifted them to gain the most from the currents. Gold was in his real form. The true, awe inspiring dragon form that had forged the legends of many cultures.

Standing on his hind legs, his size would be that of a five story building and his wingspan more than doubled his size.

At this rate it would only take him a few minutes to get to his destination. He just hoped he would be strong enough and that Earth's warriors would last that long.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 9

Black

By Wanderer D

As she fell on the Senshi, Coldfire sneered. These were hardly a good match, but at the moment, they were the only beings capable of fighting her.

There was no sign from the knight... a shame really, she would've liked to fight him again. Opening her jaws she expelled a cone of cold at the girls, watching amused as they scrambled out of firing range.

Sailor Moon jumped clumsily to the side, she looked in surprise as the rocks next to her were covered in frost. That breath weapon was as cold as Mercury's attacks... or colder.

The Senshi took cover behind a large rock as Coldfire flew past them overhead and went up, getting ready for another sweep.

Mars and Venus quickly jumped up.

"Flame Sniper!!" Mars shouted summoning fire.

"Crescent Beam Shower!!" Sailor Venus called, extending her hand to the heavens.

Both attacks sped towards the ascending dragon. Venus' beams missed by millimeters, while Mars' sniper managed to hit Coldfire on the tip of her tail.

Coldfire wailed in anger and climbing up faster she soon disappeared between the ash clouds overhead.

Amy performed a quick scan with her computer. "There!!" she shouted pointing up at a seemingly random point.

Seconds after, the place was covered in Sailor attacks.

Roaring out of the clouds Coldfire again dived for the Senshi. This time her low sweep managed to avoid lightning bolts, flame snipers, and rays.

She smashed into Sailor Moon and brought her up with her. The other Senshi didn't attack again, in fear of hitting Usagi.

Coldfire held Sailor Moon close as she flew up out of range. When she was convinced that the Senshi would be unable to attack her, she held Usagi by the throat. She balled her hand into a fist and slammed into Usagi's gut. The girl doubled over, spitting a little blood. Coldfire smiled savagely as she pulled her fist slowly out.

Throwing Sailor Moon up in the air, she quickly hit her with a combination of punches and kicks. Turning in the air she used her tail to slam her and sent her at an incredible speed towards the ground.

By the time she was visible, falling out from the ash clouds, she had lost consciousness.

The sailor Senshi looked in horror as their leader fell. The jagged rocks and flowing magma bellow made their interference impossible.

Uranus tore her gaze away from the falling figure and looked around for Coldfire. She spotted her looking smugly at them.

Suddenly a powerful earthquake shook the ground. While they really had no problem coping with the shaking ground, they were distracted long enough for Coldfire to try another attack. Just as she dived for the Senshi, Coldfire suddenly found herself trapped in a gigantic golden claw.

---

She was standing on the top of a grass covered hill, there was a dirt road crossing it from the forest bellow, up the hill and down to a large lake.

The waters reflected the sky above it like a deep blue mirror. The lake. Somehow the way it reflected the moonlight... the moon? It wasn't supposed to be night yet... even if it were the moon shouldn't be able to shine through... she shook her head. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, but the lake reflected the starry night sky and the moon.

Usagi looked around again, the landscape still surprised her. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, she also knew there was something she should be doing right now, but... there was something about this place...

Near her she saw a small troop of men and women serving as an escort to a large wagon. The men in armor rode huge horses as they paced along the road, while the women, clothed in long, white and delicate dresses slowly followed the entourage.

Curious, Usagi walked towards the gathering at the side of the lake.

When she got there, the wagon revealed to hold the armored body of a man. On his chest, held with both hands rested a gold crown with embedded jewels and a stylized dragon. He was worn beyond his years, but with an inner strength and nobility that made her admire him despite not knowing him when alive.

It was a different kind of respect, the kind of respect that came from an equal. Usagi knew she would one day rule, she only hoped she would be as loved as the former king before her, despite the assurances from Chibi-Usa and Setsuna that she would be.

A few knights stood next to him and a weeping woman. One of the knights spoke, and Usagi gasped when she looked at him. His armor was simple compared to that of the other knights, which were decorated with emblems and such.

'Mask!' she thought at first, but then noticed her error.

The difference was in the armor itself, it was green, with a long cape with a hood that was pulled up over a masked face.

The knight's helm was an almost exact copy of Mask's headpiece, but it and the mask were green colored.

She snapped back to what the knight was saying, having almost missed the whole conversation. "...will take him back to Avalon, we all know that's what he wanted."

"Have you fulfilled his other wish?" The one woman that stood apart, clad in black armor, asked.

"With your permission, my lady Morgana." The knight said.

The green knight pulled out a gleaming sword from within the folds of a black cloth.

Usagi crept closer to look at it and stifled a surprised squeak, for embedded into the cross guard decorated with a half moon was… the silver crystal!

She was about to try and grab it when the knight pulled back and threw the sword into the lake. The silver crystal gleamed in sunlight and moonlight as the sword fell down in the center of the lake, where it stayed for a moment, apparently balanced on the point of the blade before it slowly began to submerge.

---

The gathered Senshi stared in awe at the gigantic golden dragon that held Coldfire in its grasp. It was easily five stories high, with a wingspan that almost tripled it's size. He had come so fast and so unexpectedly that the smaller but quicker silver had not been able to react in time.

Coldfire tried to get free. "Gold! You bastard!! Let go off me!!"

The Senshi stared. "Gold?" Mercury asked. "That must be his original form!"

The others said nothing as Gold threw Coldfire against the ground, creating a small crater where she impacted.

Suddenly, they felt a presence above them and looked up, to see a black dragon floating above them.

"Gold. You are alive..." Black stated, amused.

Gold roared as he looked up. "Yes! I am alive, Black!! And I'm going to kill you!"

"Do your best!" Black laughed.

Gold roared again as he launched himself up into the air, heading for the top of mount Fuji.

---

Coldfire slowly crept out of the crater she had created. When she was almost out she met the wrong end of Sailor Uranus' foot.

This time Coldfire had nowhere to go as the Senshi surrounded her.

---

When the water stilled, the knights pushed the boat where they had put the body of the king into the calm waters and started a fire in the manner of Viking funerals.

Sailing with it were two smaller boats, one carrying the green-armored man and the other carrying the woman identified as Morgana, who now held the golden crown in her hands. She slowly lifted the crown and it caught the reflection of the moon in the water and the sun in the sky and mists rose to slowly cover the three boats. Soon, the only thing Usagi could see was the glow of the pyre as it faded into the mist.

In her heart she heard a strong, authoritative, but compassionate voice, a voice with no regret in it's tone, but of quiet dignity and pride.

"It was left for you... call it forth!" the man's voice said. "Its name is…"

"Sailor Moon! Wake up!" a familiar voice shouted, making the world tremble.

---

Michiru slumped against the hard rock, her sailor fuku badly damaged, she felt Uranus' comforting arm around her shoulders as she helped her up again.

They had suffered a lot during this battle, but, for once, they were winning.

Coldfire already had a broken wing from a direct hit by the World Shaking, and numerous scars and blisters from magical lightning, fire and light, not to mention the damage done to her by Gold.

That didn't mean the silver dragon was harmless, she was still stronger than any of the Senshi, and her claws and breath weapon made her a formidable adversary.

Gathering courage, Sailor Neptune nodded and both women ran into battle again.

---

Up in the sky, gold finally met Black in his human form.

"Will you stay that way?" Gold asked Black warily.

"Yes, for a minor skirmish I see no need to change into my real form or even my hybrid form." Black laughed.

In a blind rage Gold used his fiery breath, Black was completely engulfed in flames that reached the side of the volcano and started melting the rocks.

The attack lasted for about 8 seconds before it was suddenly cut off.

Black had emerged from the stream of fire completely unharmed. "You are sadly predictable, 'Gold'. I'm surprised you weren't kicked out of the council after I left." Black said with a shake of his head.

"I'll show you predictable!" Gold roared as he transformed into his hybrid form. He proceeded to attack Black with claws, wings, tail and breath weapon, all to no effect, as the black dragon blocked evaded and ignored his attacks.

Suddenly, Black backhanded him with a casual motion and Gold almost crashed with the force of the blow.

The sudden sharp teeth of reality bit him, sending cold shocks through his spine. Black was holding back, and he had almost killed him. With a dismissing blow.

Gritting his teeth, Gold tried to think up a good strategy.

---

"Back off!!" a very battered Coldfire yelled, holding Sailor Saturn in a vice-like grip in front of her.

The Senshi glared at her as she smiled. "One more attack and she dies!"

Coldfire had moved her clawed hand to the younger Senshi's neck and passing her arm around Hotaru's waist effectively trapping her arms.

"Coldfire! Let her go! Are you such a coward that you would hide behind a small girl?" Venus challenged.

Coldfire laughed coldly. "You are mistaking me for Gold. I have no such weakness as a warrior's honor." She laughed at the Senshi.

Saturn squirmed and tried to get free, but Coldfire's grip was too strong.

Weakly, she concentrated, slowly summoning the Silence Glaive back as the silver dragon bickered with the other Senshi.

When it was mere centimeters away, she finally summoned it with all it's speed.

Coldfire barely had time to react as the Silence Glaive flew towards her head. Letting go of Saturn, she dodged the weapon but was able to grab it before it completely got past her.

She was about to use Saturn's own weapon to kill her when a new shout stopped her

"Silver Moon Sword Ascension!" silvery winds shot past the Senshi's heads, cutting whatever stood in it's way. As the attack slammed Coldfire, sending her sprawling and making her let go of the Silence Glaive, the Senshi ignored the dragon to look at the origin of the attack.

Eternal Sailor Moon was standing on the edge of a cliff, smiling at them.

Coldfire slumped to the ground, unmoving, while the Senshi looked at their princess with tears in their eyes.

"Usagi!!?" Mars asked disbelieving.

Sailor Moon nodded as she jumped towards them.

Haruka was at a loss for words. "But how? We saw you fall to the rocks! You were unconscious! You couldn't survive!" she asked.

Usagi pointed behind her. All the Senshi smiled in comprehension when they saw Sapphire.

When they looked at their princess, they all gasped in surprise, as the fuku slowly melted into an armor of sorts.

Her uniform now sported high armored boots with knee protectors and gold trimmings, the sailor Senshi design had not been abandoned, but her fuku now seemed to be made of white studded leather, while the miniskirt was covered in light metal.

She now had solid shoulder pads decorated with a large ruby each, a sword sheath hung from her left side, ever ready to house the powerful sword she held in her right hand.

Eternal Sailor Moon's wings had grown into angel-like proportions and her tiara had transformed into a battle-crown. Her silk gloves had also been replaced by leather, with 9 small crystals in the back of each hand.

A silvery aura enveloped her for a moment after the transformation was complete.

Absently, Sailor Moon sheathed the sword and looked at the others curiously.

When she noticed they were looking at her, she looked down on herself.

"AHHH!!! WHATHAPPENEDTOMYSAILORFUKU!?!?" she screamed turning around and spinning in place, trying to see herself.

The others face-faulted. The illusion of greatness had disappeared.

Ami typed at her computer as Sapphire landed next to her. "Hmm. This is... not good." The Senshi muttered.

"What is not good?" Uranus asked.

"Well, if my computer's readings are correct... -not to mention my common sense- Sailor Moon's new battle armor means that this threat is way out of our current abilities, the armor didn't even appear when we fought Galaxia and she was quite powerful."

"That doesn't sound good." Sapphire growled.

"Well, now that Sailor Moon has reached a new level of power, maybe the rest of us…"

Mercury's words were cut short as the ground shook. The Senshi tried to maintain balance, while Sailor Moon and Sapphire, who had picked up Ami, jumped and hovered, their wings batting softly. Usagi seemed to have done it on instinct. Ami didn't have a choice.

Tux and the rest of the girls had to hang on.

The clouds above started whirling, making a cloud whirlwind, in it's center two small figures fought.

"That's Gold!" Venus cried recognizing one of the small figures.

"But who's the other one?" Tux asked.

"Black." Makoto growled.

---

Black was getting bored... Gold was getting desperate. Everything the gold scaled dragon had tried had failed, brute force brought him no where, his fiery breath didn't even faze Black, his usual fighting techniques did nothing short of amuse Black.

Finally the black dragon snap-kicked Gold.

Even as far as the Senshi were they still could hear the sound of the gold's gigantic neck breaking. Black then picked up the body and threw it into the now active volcano.

The gold dragon fell into the lava and slowly started sinking.

When he had seen his foe sink out of sight Black looked down.

He frowned when he saw Coldfire's still form lying at the feet of the earth's warriors and Sapphire. His human form shifted into his Hybrid form as he hovered down to the ground until he finally stood before the Senshi.

---

Sapphire felt her knees grow weak. She felt a fear the like she had never felt before. However she stood her ground, even when every instinct told her to run and hide.

The Sailor Senshi squared into fighting stances, Tuxedo Mask holding his cane in front,

Sailor Moon unsheathed her sword uncertainly. Black looked at all of them contemptuously. "So, this is Terra's finest. I must admit I'm not impressed." He said.

He walked towards the small crater Coldfire had created from impact and looked inside.

"Hmm. She's still alive." Ignoring the silver, he turned to look at the Senshi and Co.

Sailor Mars was about to snap at Black giving him a piece of her mind, when she felt the hair in the back of her neck stand.

Turning around she gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

Jupiter was surrounded in black lightning. The small lightning bolts danced around her, her face contorted in a scowl of barely contained anger. The black aura the Senshi had witnessed before started emanating from her, surrounding her almost menacingly.

Mars took an unconscious step back, as did the other Senshi when the aura had finally enveloped her.

The now shimmering and almost transparent aura created ghostly wings on Makoto's back, while equally ephemeral claws adorned her stretched hands.

Sapphire stood there gawking at Makoto. She knew this presence, the aura... she turned to look fearfully at Black.

The black dragon did nothing, said nothing. He just stood there assessing the situation.

"You die!" Makoto roared.

Everyone had seen what Makoto could do when the aura surrounded her, Jade had received extreme damage the first time it appeared –the second was his last day alive.

Mask had fought all the Senshi at the same time and whooped their butts around. When Makoto's aura had surrounded her... he didn't stand a chance.

Now, the Senshi realized that the aura had never felt this strong before. They knew nothing would stop her now as Makoto literally flew towards Black, her ghostly claws extended.

Time seemed to stop. As Makoto's 'claws' were about to reach Black, he grabbed her by he wrist with his right hand and swung her, smashing her against the hard rock. In slow motion, Makoto stood up again and jumped at Black again. Black backhanded her, sending her sprawling. Time seemed to resume it's normal course as Makoto hit the ground and the aura disappeared.

"Stupid hatchling, did you think you could outfight me?" Black growled.

Makoto groaned softly but stayed down.

The Senshi took an involuntary step back.

"You must be Black." a voice said suddenly. The Senshi recognized the voice and were not sure if the situation was better or more desperate as Black turned around to face Mask.

End Chapter 9


	11. Darkshine

"What...?" Makoto asked as she looked down from where she stood floating in the air, overseeing a strange isle bellow. She was dressed in her 'civilian' clothes, wearing a green sweatshirt, black pants and green running shoes.

She turned sharply around. "Where is everyone?" she asked as she looked around a little bit more. "Great, I'm alone!" she muttered when she couldn't find anyone.

"You're not alone." Someone said.

Makoto turned yet again to face the origin of the voice. Her voice.

Sailor Jupiter floated facing her, but, before she could say anything, she heard her own voice yet again.

"Indeed, you are not alone." Another voice, again similar to hers, only a little deeper said.

She somehow hovered back so she could face both, Sailor Jupiter and the other.

When she saw who had spoken she gasped in disbelief.

A black female dragon, much like Sapphire, looked back at her.

"Who are you?" She asked both.

"We are you." both answered at the same time.

Masks & Dragons

Chapter 10

Darkshine

By Wanderer D

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked the female dragon. "I know I am Sailor Jupiter, I've always known."

"Look at me, and tell me, Makoto, who am I?" the dragon answered.

Makoto looked at the black dragon and slowly a name came to her lips. "Darkshine..." she whispered.

The dragon smiled. "That's us."

---

Black. The most powerful dragon Sapphire had ever known; the murderer of her two dearest friends. The sadist who had killed countless beings to reach his ultimate goal... whatever that was.

He was starting a war. That much was known to all. Why? Probably because the beast had nothing better to do at the moment, so, why not kill a few thousand beings?

After all, who needed the wonders of dwarven stonemasonry and metalwork?

Who needed the merry and delicate songs of the elves during spring or the hearty and strong chants of the centaurs in their beer festival?

Or human creativity?

'Dragons were born to rule!' Black had said. 'Lesser races pollute the very air we breathe!' And they had bought it. For years they were all convinced of that ultimate truth, they were dragons. They were born to rule.

Then, he came. He had fought, he had bled, he had learnt and he became almost as powerful as the black dragon himself. They had all envied him... and admired him.

But, he was different.

He respected the dwarves. Why? Because we should respect those who could do what we couldn't, if nothing else.

'Like what?' Sapphire had asked.

He had taken them, Darkshine and her, to the caves and showed them. Great halls of crafted stone, each detail exquisitely done, the impressive doors of metal with the emblems of the families also crafted into them.

Then... they had watched the elves sing to life, and the centaurs parties.

And things changed.

They were not longer cattle. They were not longer bugs to crush under our feet.

Black hadn't liked that and he killed them both, Darkshine and the last of the shadows.

He didn't care that Darkshine was his daughter.

Her friend.

All these thoughts flashed through Sapphire's mind, as she stared frozen with fear at the cause of so much pain.

---

"But that's impossible!" Makoto argued. "I am the reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter from the Silver Millennium, I'm not a dragon!" Makoto said to the black dragon, floating back.

Sailor Jupiter looked at the dragon and shrugged.

"Well, what do you think your soul did for the last thousand years?" Darkshine asked.

"The other Senshi's souls went directly to the future to be reborn… ours had a little detour, so to speak." Sailor Jupiter explained. "Although the past lives affect somewhat who you are now, being reincarnated doesn't necessarily mean that you are exactly who you were in your last life. You don't think that you had the same attitude in the Silver Millennium as you do now, do you?" Sailor Jupiter added smiling.

"Actually, from what I remember... no?" Makoto answered with a sigh.

"That's right. I might say that most of the fighter attitude of your current personality you got from me." Darkshine muttered.

"So I'm not human?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, you are, just not completely human in spirit." Sailor Jupiter explained.

"Why do I get to know this now?" Makoto asked. "I thought I'd start remembering after my transformation into Sailor Jupiter."

"You would remember your life as Jupiter's Princess and Sailor Jupiter only, but recent events have made you remember flashes from your previous life." The black dragon said and sighed softly. "I'm not taking your place, Makoto, I've lived already, as has Jupiter's Princess, but you have the chance of knowing our lives… three different lives of three beings that are one and the same." She locked eyes with the twentieth century girl. "I want you to know who you were before. I learnt about Jupiter until I died and became part of you. Of course I didn't have a consciousness then, the part of you that is my spirit learnt all this when your memories were reawakened by Jade's appearance." Darkshine paused. "But I won't force you. I can give you only the knowledge of dragons I knew, and leave it like that." Darkshine offered. "You wouldn't have to know me or my life, just... technical data which might help you fight Black." The dragon finished.

Makoto considered this. She didn't have to think much about it before nodding. "Yes. I want to know you, Darkshine." Makoto smiled at the dragon, who was by now smiling back hopefully. "In a way you will live again through me as Sailor Jupiter has. Not many people can say they had a chance to really know who they were in previous lives."

Sailor Jupiter floated next to Makoto and touched her. The two fused into one.

Makoto then opened her arms to the black dragon.

Darkshine, smiling and shedding tears, nodded and moved in to embrace Makoto.

---

"You bastard! Die!" Sapphire shouted and opened her mouth, sending a blast of pure electricity flying towards Black, who stopped it with his open palm.

Mask didn't waste more time before jumping to attack the black dragon with his sword.

Black blocked with his forearm, his thick black scales stopping the blade.

Mask roared and pushed the blade down and back towards him. The katana's blade pierced through the scales and nicked Black's arm, which didn't mean much because he used that same arm to drive his fist into the knight's gut.

The Senshi were slower to react but mere moments after he had hit Mask, Black was engulfed in fire, encased in ice, hit by rays, water and a sphere of energy, courtesy of Sailor Pluto and Co.

Soon an Earth Shaking blew up the ground he was standing on. When the dust settled however, the Senshi gasped in surprise.

Black was unscathed. He was in fact standing there holding the battered, melted and dirty form of Mask in front of him.

The black dragon smiled viciously at the Senshi. "I think you missed."

He threw the knight at Sailor Saturn, who was trying to sneak up to him, and dashed forward towards the Senshi. He got past between them, and the Senshi were blown away in different directions by an unseen force.

Sapphire jumped at him from behind, but Black blew her out of the way with a wave of his hand, sending her crashing into the rocks nearby.

Sapphire tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her arm stopped her, she almost passed out, but shaking her head she looked at the offending right arm... which was twisted in an unnatural angle. She swore.

---

'What is happening?' Makoto thought as images of places she'd never seen drifted by her. New feelings enveloped her as she started remembering just what it felt like to fly, the thrill of claw and fang… battles and spells.

"You are remembering..." Darkshine whispered in her mind.

Suddenly Makoto was engulfed in light.

---

"This is definitely NOT good!" Mercury told Pluto.

"Mercury, you have a unique ability to overstate the obvious." the elder Senshi answered as Uranus flew past her to land with a thud behind her.

"Ow! That guy's tough!" Uranus complained as she tried to get up.

"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered, as she and the other two Senshi ran again into battle.

"Deep Aqua-" Neptune stopped suddenly as black grabbed her by the bow of the fuku and slammed his fist on her chin. He let go and Sailor Neptune crumbled to the ground.

Sapphire had tried various spells, but the black dragon's mastery in magic had saved him from any damage and the blue dragon had suffered the results as some of her own spells ricocheting back to her.

Sailor Moon had tried to use her sword, but she still had to learn to control and use her new found power.

Finally, Black had had enough and an invisible force threw everyone to the ground. The same power prevented them from standing up as Black marched towards Coldfire and picked her up.

"It's been fun, Senshi... but I have more important things to do." The black dragon stated "Farewell." He said with a smirk.

A moment later both dragons were gone.

Suddenly everyone was able to move again. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon get to her feet and after checking if she was okay, went to pick up Jupiter.

Neptune was already in Uranus' hands, and Sailor Saturn was healing Sapphire's broken arm.

Mask had disappeared yet again, but the Senshi had more pressing matters to attend.

Mount Fuji's eruption had subsided into a small rumble that died slowly.

"It's as if the very Earth knew that that bastard was here and complained." Sapphire commented.

"There might be something true about that statement, dear." A new voice stated.

Sapphire turned, ready for battle, as did the Senshi.

Raye looked closely at the old man dressed in red. "Hey, you're..."

"Red." Makoto said, as she was slowly helped into a seating position by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Red looked at Sailor Jupiter. "I didn't realize I had told you my name..."

"You never did, old lizard." She answered with a small smile.

While the others gaped, Ami noticed a brief change in Sapphire and the old man's eyes, a flash of remembered pain.

It quickly disappeared, and Makoto acted as if she hadn't said anything, which further confused the dragons. Mercury glanced at the others and noticed that Sailor moon had noticed the same thing.

Sapphire quickly changed the subject.

"You said there was some truth to what I said about Black?" she asked the old man.

Red nodded. "There are... many things nobody else knows about Black, but what is known can enlighten you to find the truth. Black's evil is so great that Nature itself despises him. He's not just evil, he's patient, cunning, he will do anything to complete his purpose. And to finally do that, he needs all the statues."

"What's the deal with the statues, anyway?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't found the location of the rest of the statues. It is possible that if the rest are found an answer to that question will also be found, the problem is who will find them first."

"Where ARE the other statues?" Sailor Moon asked, casually fingering the hilt of her new sword.

"I believe you already have the answer to that." Red answered looking pointedly at the sword.

"You don't mean..." Usagi asked, looking down at the sword.

"Yes, the statues are in Avalon." Red answered.

---

Usagi looked over at Makoto, who was sitting alone, and turned to the others. "Someone should talk to Mako-chan..." she whispered.

"She said she wanted to be alone. We should let her... for a while, if she doesn't come out I'll snap her out of it myself." Minako answered.

"She'll snap you right back, if you get my meaning." Raye muttered.

Usagi and the others nodded.

Setsuna limped into the room, still a little hurt from the battle with Black. Sapphire followed her shortly and both sat down.

Sapphire spoke first. "We have found a way to go to Avalon... however, there's a problem."

"When not?" Raye asked sullenly.

Makoto had drifted to where the others were, but was still keeping to herself.

"Well, the problem is that in Avalon time passes much more differently than here," Sapphire explained.

"WHAT!?" the Senshi asked.

Setsuna nodded. "It'll probably take us months in Avalon to get all the statues, IF we get them."

The 'If' didn't pass unnoticed by the Senshi, but it was a reality they had to face. Black hadn't taken any damage from their fight, while the Senshi themselves still needed time to recuperate.

"But... there is a way to avoid that..." Sapphire commented. And the Senshi looked up hopefully.

Setsuna nodded, seemingly not too happy about that.

"How?" Usagi finally asked.

"We'll have to stop time." Setsuna answered.

End Chapter 10


	12. Morgana

"Winter, we are to leave as soon as I take care of a little matter." Black ordered as he walked into the throne room.

The white dragon nodded, watching with interest as his master created an illusion of the planet Earth.

Gathering power in his hands the black dragon placed them over the illusion and started making markings that shimmered through it.

"These humans will learn to fear their superiors." The black dragon said as energy started to gather. "They will hear my name and tremble."

Winter watched as a hurricane formed over the whole of Japan and red lightning bolts flashed from dark cloud to dark cloud.

"The survivors will know that they will be next." Black growled as the hurricane escalated and the clouds started to spiral into a huge tornado. "They will hear my name and despair!"

The white dragon stared as forces completely beyond his comprehension acted through the will of his lord.

They had been wrong to think that the Great Red was the most powerful magician. They had been wrong to think that the shadow dragon had been almost as powerful as his lord.

"They will stare into my eyes... and cease to be!" Black shouted, as his eyes glowed with red, barely-contained energies.

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 11

Morgana

By Wanderer D

Everyone sat quietly after hearing Setsuna's declaration. To hear the Senshi of Time saying such a thing, even after she had already said once it was against the rules, was shocking to everyone present.

"But... why?" Raye asked. "We have time-traveled before, and we've never had to stop time, you could just bring us back just after we left, right?"

"Normally, yes, I would." Setsuna said. "But I am afraid that Avalon's Time is its own, it has nothing to do with ours."

"That is where you are wrong." Someone said, making them all turn to stare at the figure in the doorway.

Makoto stood up, staring at the figure in the doorway as Usagi took a step forward, recognizing the woman in the entrance.

"You are..." both Senshi started to say.

"Lady Morgana!" Usagi exclaimed, staring at the figure dressed in tight-fitting studded leather black armor with spikes around the collar and shoulder gourds, silver lining and decorations, silver chain mail showing between the armor pieces and sheathed long-sword with a dragon's head decorated silver pommel. Her black cape was held in place with a golden dragon-claw brooch and reached just above her ankles, allowing a great view of her legs protected under the armor and her black leather boots.

At the same time, staring at the young features and the long white hair that clashed so strongly with the rest of the young image, Makoto had walked up to her, looking her up. "Nathan's aunt!" she said.

"What are you doing here?!" Both Usagi and her asked at the same time, then, realizing what they had just said, turned to look at each other. "What?!" they both asked each other.

In the time it took everyone to blink once, the questions started.

"What do you mean that I was wrong?" Setsuna asked, walking up to her. She ignored the fact that she was in her civilian form, the strange woman had heard everything by now.

"What do you mean she's Morgana?! From Avalon?!" Makoto asked Usagi.

"What do you mean she's Nathan's aunt?!" Usagi asked and then, hearing Makoto's question, she blinked in confusion. "And how do you know she's from Avalon?"

"You're King Arthur's evil sister?" Ami asked.

"So she's a princess?!" Minako asked, surprised, staring at the armor.

"So, Nathan was royalty?!" Michiru asked.

"Is she our enemy?" Haruka asked, stepping in front of Hotaru, who tried to look over her shoulder.

"A princess?" the young Senshi asked, blinking.

"How did you find us?" Raye asked.

Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Red and Sapphire stared at the girls as they all talked at the same time.

"Silence!" The woman shouted as a red lightning bolt smashed into the street bellow. Everyone quieted down immediately, startled. "As you can see, the creature known as Black has already started his spell to destroy Japan." She stated, as clouds gathered outside ominously. "The last thing we have now is time!"

She stepped into the shrine and closed the door behind her, marching as a general would while rallying the troops, with purpose and authority. All the Senshi could recognize a capable general from what their memories told them one should be.

Standing in the center of the room, she addressed everyone. "Yes, my name is Morgana," she said, then looking at Makoto her fierce gaze softened a little. "And yes, I am Nathan's adoptive aunt, although I loved the boy as if he were my own blood."

Her gaze shifted to Setsuna. "You were right to self-impose the rule against stopping time. It is the only reason, besides your self-control against seeing the future, that you were allowed to continue using the Gates of Time, as you call it."

Setsuna's look darkened, but she didn't say anything.

"This place," Morgana said, turning around with her hand, including all around them. "Is lost unless we stop Black. His spell is so powerful that joining your considerable magic skills with that of the two dragons over there would prove futile and a stupid waste of energy. As for stopping time…" she shook her head. "Stopping time for as long as is needed would end up destroying the world."

Setsuna straightened at that. "How would you know?"

"I know, because I comprehend the true nature of the Gates of Time. There is a reason for why you can reach any place, any world and any time using them." Morgana answered.

"Then what would you have us do?" Haruka asked. "We cannot abandon the world to its fate!"

Minako and the others nodded. "Our parents and loved ones are here… and this is our home!" the Senshi of Love added.

"Yes, and all you love are in this shrine, am I right?" Morgana asked.

The Senshi nodded. Their immediate families had been brought to the shrine for protection and were at that moment seated in another room, with Raye's grandfather.

"Well then," Morgana continued as the wind buffeted against the windows and doors with increasing strength. "We will take this place with us to the Gates of Time and create an Anchor to the moment of our departure." She finished, looking straight at Setsuna.

"I…" Setsuna stammered. "I have… heard of Time Anchors…" she said slowly. "But… I don't know how and…" she looked down, closing her eyes before looking directly at Usagi.

"Usagi… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… the future has disappeared… everything. I cannot ask or find out how to do it…" she confessed, falling to her knees.

Usagi sat back. "What?" she asked blankly. "No future?" When Setsuna shook her head she started to realize the gravity of the situation. "You mean… no Crystal Tokyo? No… Chibi-Usa?"

Setsuna shook her head again.

"That is because of Black's interference, obviously." Morgana said, walking to Setsuna and helping her up. "There is nothing you can do about that for the moment." She said.

Setsuna looked up at her. "At the moment?"

Morgana nodded. A sudden gust of wind slammed the doors open, and they could all see the red lightning striking the ground outside as the wind tore at the trees and bushes.

Sapphire stared as one of the red lighting bolts reached a tree. Before her, as if it were in slow motion, the tree started to peal inside out, the leaves becoming dust as the earth heaved around it and uprooted, burnt and disintegrating into the air.

"I will show you how…" Morgana said, looking at the Senshi of Time. "Just transform and follow my instructions… before the shield I cast over the shrine is destroyed."

Setsuna nodded and took out her henshin stick.

---

White watched, stammering with fear as Japan slowly fragmented under the power of Black's magic.

Thousands upon thousands of beings had died. What affected the dragon was that all of them had died at the hands of a single creature.

As he tried to grasp the enormity of his master's powers, Black dismissed the illusionary earth globe and tuned to look at him. "Winter. Call Glimmer and Glint to me."

Stammering a response, the white dragon made a quick exit.

Once he was outside the throne room he breathed a little easier. Gathering his wits, he started down the corridor.

---

"This is beautiful." Raye said, staring out of the door of the Shrine at the landscape outside.

Next to her, Michiru nodded, her own gaze looking at the golden energy that surrounded all. From time to time, different colored auras, like a million aurora borealis would flicker around them. The only way they could tell up from down was because they were standing on the wooden floor of Raye's home.

Behind them, Setsuna, in her guise as Sailor Pluto, was resting next to the strange woman, Morgana.

"So you really are her…" Usagi said, sitting on a red coach to watch the woman carefully. "But… how is that possible? I thought that you were with the knights in the middle ages!"

Morgana smiled at her. "I was." She answered simply.

"Morgana…" Sapphire said, walking up to them. "It has been a long time."

The armor clad woman smiled warmly at the blue dragon. "Sapphire." She greeted with a nod. "It has been around fifteen centuries, if I remember correctly. You were going to war, back then."

"You two know each other?" Ami asked as she put down a tray with tea on the table. Now that they were in the Gates of Time, Morgana had assured them that they had around a day before they had to go to Avalon.

Both, dragon and woman nodded.

"I met her when we went to Avalon for the first time." Sapphire said while the other Senshi and the old red dragon gathered around to listen.

"Back then, Avalon was so young," Morgana said wistfully. "Barely eight thousand years after the dragons, elves and a few humans decided to separate the world into three parts."

"But…" Ami said, staring at Sapphire. "That means that you're five thousand years old?!"

Sapphire looked at her askance. "Are you implying I look old?" she asked.

Ami blushed, turning to look away. "N-no, sorry."

"Ha, ha! Teenagers!" Red laughed, patting Sapphire's head. "She's only three thousand, no need to worry. Remember that those eight thousand years were Avalon time."

The old man then sat down and started sipping some tea. "If I remember correctly you were there too, my Lady Morgana. At the breaking of the world, and a long time before that." The dragon-turned-human said with a glint in his eye. "I think I even saw you once when I was around Sapphire's age."

The Senshi stared at the woman sitting next to them in complete shock. Even Setsuna, who had met herself, thousands of years in the future didn't know what to say.

Morgana nodded, sadly. "You could say I have been here a long, long time."

"But… how…" Setsuna started to ask, but Morgana shook her head.

"That is not important." The armor-clad woman said. "And I would rather not speak about it."

"What about Black?" Haruka asked. "What can you tell us about him?"

Morgana sighed. "Black. He is the most dangerous being I have met since I have lived. Or perhaps not. Rather, Black is the focus of the most dangerous entity that has ever existed. His powers of destruction far exceed what we saw in Japan. He could have done that to the whole world, but he rejoices in destruction and fear."

Everyone went pale at that, shocked at such a claim.

"Then…" Mamoru said, standing up. "What is the use of fighting him?" he asked, opening his arms, completely incredulous. "There is no future… and if he did that and it's just a little part of his power… there is no hope."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, standing to hold his arm.

"No, Usagi…" Mamoru said, shaking his head. "Don't you see? All is lost!"

"No, it isn't." Morgana said. "There is a reason Black is looking for the statues. They were used to lock all that power, millennia before even he was born."

"But…" Ami said, taking out the statue they still had. "I ran a scan on them and it didn't show any energy in it!"

Morgana took the statue in her hands, tracing the contours of the dragon with her gloved finger. "They don't contain the energy inside them." She explained. "They serve to lock that energy away. They are the keys to restoring the whole power or keeping it away."

"So how many statues does he have?" Raye asked.

"So far he has six, I think." Sapphire said. "Gold, Silver, Brass, Crystal, Quartz and Cobalt." She enumerated, but Red shook his head.

"I heard that Frey, Redfang and Shine had found theirs… Bronze, Topaz and Opal. And Glint and Glimmer found the Jade and Amethyst statues so he has eleven." The red dragon clarified.

"And we have the one made of Onyx." Makoto said suddenly. "That means that the Copper, Ruby and Emerald statues are still left, but aren't we missing one?" she asked after counting with her fingers.

Morgana, Sapphire, Red and Ami nodded, while the other Senshi stared at her.

"How did you know that?" Minako asked.

"Well, there seem to be statues for each of the different dragon clans, except for the shadow clan, which doesn't appear to have a statue." Makoto answered simply.

"Makoto… how. Did. You. Know. That." Minako repeated. The others nodded.

Makoto just smiled sheepishly.

"She has a point, though." Ami said, looking at Sapphire. "You told me that there was a statue for each clan, right?"

Sapphire nodded. "Exactly, Black told us the whole list, except for the shadow clan statue."

They all looked at Morgana, who shook her head. "I am afraid I don't know." She said. "When the statues came to be in this universe, dragons were created in this world, different species for each one statue. Except for the shadows. There was never a shadow dragon statue." The sorceress explained.

"That still leaves us with five statues to find." Michiru said somberly.

"And they're all in Avalon." Red added.

"Then we must go to Avalon." Usagi decided. "As soon as we have all rested from our battle with Coldfire we leave."

The Senshi nodded and one by one they went to the rooms they would share.

---

"What are you doing?" Ami asked Sapphire, walking towards the blue dragon as she sat on the foyer, looking outside.

"Thinking…" Sapphire confessed. "It has been a long time since I made new friends… and my old friends keep dying futile deaths." The dragon said, looking downcast. She sighed sadly.

"It must be hard…" Ami said. Sitting down next to her. "We lost Nathan recently. He was more Makoto's friend than ours, to be honest, but he was a good friend and seemed to enjoy life as it came. It really hurt when he died." She whispered.

"First Darkshine…" Sapphire sighed. "I always thought she was my best friend." The blue dragon looked up at the energy flashes that appeared and disappeared silently. "Then Shadow… and now Gold." She looked at her companion. "I don't want to lose you too, Ami."

Ami blushed a little, but remained quiet, content to rest her head on Sapphire's shoulder.

On the other side of the room Makoto sighed. "You were my best friend too, Sapphire." She whispered as she turned around to leave. "I think, in a way, you still are…"

---

Makoto found Morgana reclined against the window. "You are taking Nathan's death surprisingly well for someone that loved him as if he were her own blood." She said.

She saw a flash of pain in Morgana's eyes and regretted her words.

"I have lived a long time…" Morgana said. "I know it might look to you like I don't care… but I saw my best friend sacrifice herself, I saw her beloved die later, then my sister and everyone else… I was about your age then." She said. "After that I have had my chance to make new friends, take new lovers and watch them all die. The pain, even after all this time is there. But I have learnt to keep it in… and treasure them for how they lived, not how young or old they died." Morgana sighed and walked out of the hall, leaving Makoto alone.

---

"Lord Black is waiting for you inside." Winter told the twins as they walked towards the throne room's entrance. Looking at them in their hybrid half dragon, half human form he had to wonder. They looked like statues made of diamond, reflecting the light in such a way that it made them look almost transparent.

Glint and Glitter both nodded at the same time and went in. As soon as they were inside, the doors shut behind them, leaving them standing in what appeared to be open space, except for the throne that floated in front of them.

Both dragons kneeled as their master stood up.

"Glint. Glimmer." Black said as he walked to stand in front of them. "I have brought the castle to Avalon and I must rest. You two will recover the missing statues for me." He ordered.

Both crystal dragons nodded. "Yes, my lord!" both said in unison.

Black nodded back at them and walked towards the entrance. The huge doors opened to let him through, but as he stepped through the threshold, he looked over his shoulder at them. "Do not fail me."

---

In the dark chamber where she lay, the huge silver dragon shivered. Her wing was mending slowly, but she was more drained of energy than anything else.

She sensed the intruder as soon as he entered. Her long neck snaked around to see the black dragon that doubled her considerable size as he walked on all fours towards her, his ruby-red irises clear to her as if he had been standing in all his majesty in the light.

Opening his left wing, he covered her own two wings, folded on her sides carefully. Coldfire's blue eyes gazed into his as their tails intertwined.

---

"It is time." Setsuna said, watching as Usagi dragged herself in, still yawning.

Next to her, Morgana nodded. "I will open the portal."

As she started casting her spell, the Senshi took the chance to say goodbye to their families. When the portal opened, one by one they stepped through, followed by the dragons and Morgana.

The room behind them faded into white light. Suddenly they were surrounded by the smells and sounds of a forest.

As soon as she could see, Usagi took a good look at the pine-tree forest, the clear blue sky and the old road they were standing on. She turned around to face the others… and gasped.

End Chapter 11


	13. Sojourns: Black Wings over Avalon

"My Lord!" the ranger said, falling to her knees as the elven lord, Ertheilos, lifted his gaze from the maps he was overlooking to glance at her.

"What is it, Herathia?" he asked the leader of the rangers and scouts that guarded the border of the elven realm.

"The griffin bring news of a magical portal opening on the western border." She reported, green eyes looking up to meet her lord's hazel. "And the wind carried the whisper of dragons!"

Ertheilos nodded, standing up. "We will go then."

Herathia stood, falling into place behind her lord as he walked into the griffin stables. "My scouts are already there." She reported. "They will keep whoever or whatever came from the portal under control until our arrival."

Ertheilos nodded again, without saying a word. He walked past many feeding griffin until he stood in front of his large silver-plumed griffon. The stable's hands were already fitting his harness onto it. "We might go into battle again, my friend." Ertheilos said, stroking the side of the griffon's head and giving it a pat on the head before mounting.

Herathia was already seated in her own huge black griffon, silver and golden armored, waiting for him.

"Take me to them." Ertheilos said.

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 12

Sojourns: Black Wings over Avalon

By Wanderer D

"Darkshine!" Sapphire gasped as the Sailor Senshi, Red and Morgana took various steps back in surprise.

Looking down at herself, Makoto saw glistening black scales on her arms, claws instead of hands; if she crossed her eyes a little, she could see the point of her snout, she could feel the fangs with her tongue and the tug of her wings on her back, the swishing of her tail as it instantly moved to provide her with balance when she walked or stood.

For a moment she was conscious of the feel of the wind on each and every one of her scales. She didn't feel them, but she knew that two long horns sprung from the top of her reptilian head and that the brownish colored scales of her underbelly would feel more like soft leather than actual scales if she touched it. She was taller now, able to meet Sapphire's eyes on the same level, which was almost a head taller than Setsuna, her form was fuller now, and although she was technically naked, she felt completely comfortable in her protective scales. She looked around and then back at Sapphire with a sheepish smile. "Uh, hi, Sapphire. Long time no see, huh?"

The blue dragon walked up to her and touched her arm. "You're here… you're really here…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I… everyone thought you were dead!" She accused as the tears fell from her eyes. "We all mourned your loss! Everyone!" she whispered.

"Sapphire…" Makoto whispered, pulling the other dragon into a hug. She remembered all the times that Sapphire and Darkshine had been together. All the adventures, all the jokes, the lessons, the places… they had been, were and would always be best friends. "I am here now, with you, my friend."

Sapphire nodded, sniffing. After a moment she pulled back, and Usagi and the other Senshi were quick to take the opportunity to speak.

"Makoto?" Usagi asked, trying to see if it was really her friend after the initial shock. Darkshine smiled sheepishly again and Sailor Moon took that as confirmation of her suspicions. "What? Why…" she stammered as Ami pulled out her computer and visor to scan her, stepping between her and Sapphire.

"Usa-chan…" Makoto said with an embarrassed laugh. "I… heh, well I kinda remembered that every time we came to Avalon, we dragons used to change into our hybrid forms and… uh, well…"

"You did it by instinct." Red finished for her, frowning.

Darkshine nodded.

"You mean to say," Sapphire asked, once her tears had dried a little. "That you have been alive all this time, living on earth…" she clenched her claws into fists. "How could you?! Don't you realize how much suffering you caused? How much blame Gold, Red and I went through with ourselves for failing to save or help you and Shadow? Do you realize that Shadow died because of you?" she spat. "How could you call yourself my friend?"

"Sapphire…" Makoto whispered.

"Calm down…" Ami said, placing her hand on the blue dragon's arm. "I am sure Makoto has a good explanation for this." She said, sharing a look with the rest of the Senshi, and Makoto felt very alone for a moment, noticing the change in her friends. They didn't know if they should trust her or not.

"One that I would also like to hear, no doubt." Ertheilos said, walking out of the woods, accompanied by Herathia and various archers.

The Senshi and their allies were soon completely surrounded.

"Ertheilos…" Makoto said. "What…"

"My dear Darkshine, Lady Morgana…" the elven lord said, bowing slightly to each in turn. "I must insist that you and your entourage accompany me to my house, before I answer or ask any questions…"

---

"So this is Avalon." Glimmer said, taking a deep breath of fresh air and slowly letting it out. "The place is beautiful! Look at those trees! Look at those birds! Look at those distant mountains!" he exclaimed, motioning with his arms and hands at the surrounding landscape.

"Yes. I will be sure to include it in my diary as a memorable experience." Glint remarked, looking around, uninterested. "That rock over there looks nice, doesn't it?"

Glimmer sighed, glaring at his brother. "Come on! This may not have floating islands, but it's bursting with life! You can't help but feel happy here!"

Glint forced a smile that created a rainbow of colors as the sunlight reflected on it. "I am happy, see? Now, can we get done with it?"

Glimmer jumped down from the tree branch he had been standing on to land next to his brother. "Oh, cheer up! Hey, let me tell you about this half-dragon gall that I met on the Dragon Knight's world… she looked human, but she was so pretty! Long blue hair, blue eyes that could drown you in their profundity…" he started following his brother, still talking. "She had a rapier with the guard and hilt shaped like a dragon! And brother… when she cast magic! Oh, when she cast magic!" Glimmer shook his head. "And to complete it all, this blue dragoness trapped in a human body had a name that summed her personality and beauty up… Umi… like the sea…" Glimmer sighed.

"I know who you're talking about, brother." Glint said, still walking and only stopping for a moment to concentrate. "She was a friend of the Air witch I met in Cephiro. They were moaning about her loss and the fire witch's for hours. At least that gave me the chance to get the statue without bothering much." He glared at his brother. "Unlike some dragons that took time to flirt and seduce half-dragon girls in the process of completing their quests."

Glimmer laughed as he followed his brother out of the forest and started walking towards the nearby mountains, gleaming like diamonds as they walked in the plains. "You're just sour because you couldn't get a date with both dancer-twins you were talking about the other day."

Glint stopped and looked at the mountains. "It's inside the biggest one." He said, pointing. "If I am not mistaken it is Dwarf land there, that is," he clarified. "If Shadow's notes on the place were accurate."

Glimmer shrugged. "Ah, doesn't matter. Let's just avoid the little bearded buggers and get the statue."

Glint looked back at Glimmer, and pulled out a long cloth-covered object out of sub-space. "We have to meet them." He said, showing it to Glimmer.

"Is that…" Glimmer asked, staring at the black leather surface in his brother's hand.

Glint nodded.

Glimmer shook his head, but smiled. "I am sure this is going to be interesting." He said. "Gives me a chance to buy my fair dragoness something."

Glint sighed and put the bag back into subspace. "You are not seriously considering courting her, are you? You realize that we are her enemies, right?"

Glimmer laughed as he started walking again. "It all depends on the point of view."

Behind him Glint sighed, but said nothing.

---

"Ye will have t'wait for permission from the king." The guard repeated for the third time to the pair of hybrid crystal-dragons. "I've told ye already, we don't have permission to let visitors in just like that."

"But we're on important business!" Glimmer insisted, looking down at the red-bearded, big browed, leather armored, double-edged-scale-slicing-mythril-axe-carrying dwarf.

"Aye, but so are all of them." The dwarf said, motioning with his helmed head at a long line of waiting traders, hawkers and miners.

"Ok, but I don't see you asking the king to let them in." Glimmer growled as the line slowly went in.

"Aye, but then again, ye don't see them elves with horns on their heads or gnomes able to shoot fire from their mouths, do ye?" the dwarf growled back, squaring off.

"But, we're dragons!" Glimmer pointed out. "We can't help it!"

"M'point exactly." The dwarf retorted.

Glimmer glared at the guard.

"Oh, let it be." Glint muttered. "We already sent word to the Dwarven King along with the reminder of Shadow's pact. Either he remembers it or not. We'll know for sure soon enough."

"But I won't have time to buy that much if we go to an audience with the king!" Glimmer groaned. He sighed, pulling out a black bag, as big as the dwarf's torso out of sub-space. "Ah, my fair dragoness…" he sighed.

The dwarven guard stretched a little, moving his head to side to side, his eyes softened a bit. "Ye say ye want to buy somethin' fer yer sweetheart?" he asked.

Glimmer nodded sadly. "Yeah, but if we go in, then I won't have time… first to wait for the message to get here and then talking to the king…"

The guard sighed, and the other guard, who had been paying a little attention to the conversation glared at him. "Ye are not taking them in." he declared.

"But…" the first guard said. "… they plan on spending money on the kingdom's products! We are supposed to encourage that!"

"Humph. Do they even have money?" the other guard asked.

Both dwarves looked at the dragons.

Glimmer smiled. "Well… I don't know about money…" he said, tilting the bag so they could look inside. "But I think these will do."

"Ye gawds!" the second guard swore.

"It must be my weight in diamonds!" The first one whispered.

The first guard looked at the other, who coughed and looked around. "All right. You take them in." he grumbled, stealing another glance at the bag. "But don't let them out of your sight."

The first guard nodded and motioned for the dragons to follow him in.

---

"This is amazing." Glint had to admit. "Shadow told me about the Great Halls… but… this…" he looked up into the cavern's huge ceiling, each inch engraved with the most careful detail he had ever witnessed. Except for the dragon statues, of course. "Seeing is much more impressive than hearing about them."

"What are ye talking about?" the dwarf asked. "These ain't the Great Halls!" the dwarf laughed.

Glint blink-blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The Great Halls are deeper into the mountain range." The Dwarf explained. "These are the Halls of Trade. Nothing more."

"Oh." Glint managed. "So… the Great Halls are much more impressive?"

The dwarf laughed long and hard until they reached the busy streets of the dwarven market.

"Okay, okay…" The dwarf snickered, using his beard to clean the tears of his face. "Tell me what ye want to buy and I will take you there." He stated, ignoring the look from Glint.

Glimmer smiled.

Glint groaned. "Is there any way I could just… stay there?" he asked, pointing at a tavern.

"I don't…" the dwarf started.

"Oh, just let him drown in alcohol." Glimmer said with a grin. "We'll take some time and I guarantee he won't move an inch from where he chose to sit."

---

Makoto was at a loss. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had. Just as she had inherited her Sailor Senshi powers after being reborn, she had also inherited Darkshine's ability to transform as soon as she had allowed the dragon's soul to awaken inside her and to be one with her two past lives.

Now, as they followed an elven lord she was barely able to remember as an ally, she could see the hurt in Sapphire and Red's eyes. They thought she had abandoned them and ran to earth to live another life. In the Senshi's eyes she could also see betrayal and disappointment and confusion, depending on who she watched. They were all treating her as if they didn't know her. But under the circumstances who could blame them? Makoto sighed sadly. She didn't expect this to happen, or even considered the possibility of it… she just had Darkshine's memories. She knew that she could count on her friends at the end, that once she explained, things would slowly become more like what they used to be… but not the same.

Darkshine, Sailor Jupiter and Makoto Kino were all the same person. With the added memories of the black dragon, Makoto had changed. A little. It was a life that contrasted from the life she had lead as Jupiter's princess in many ways. She had lived for thousands of years in another time, another place, before she had died and her soul had finished her trip through time to reincarnate in Tokyo. And it had been a full life, even if she had died young for a dragon. She had fallen in love, she had a real mate for close to five hundred years. She had traveled, she had flown on her own two wings… and she had…

Makoto gasped and stood on her place as reality came crashing on her. She felt cold in the stomach as a very clear memory of why and how she knew this elf, and how much she had trusted him. Trusted him enough to…

By now everyone had noticed how she had frozen in place. Usagi looked at her worriedly even as Sapphire and Red noticed that something was very wrong. As the elven lord and his escort stopped to look back at her, Makoto looked up at him, almost despairing. "Shouldn't… t-there be…" she choked. "A-a d-dragon, with you… old friend?"

As comprehension dawned on Herathia's face, she became a little pale and her eyes changed from the hardened look of a soldier protecting her lord to those of a woman who could feel pain for others.

---

Loar of Clan Anvilspark sat on the throne his clan had inherited more than three thousand years prior. For that long, the Anvilspark Clan had commanded and decided the future of the whole Dwarven Kingdom of the Knaris Mountain Range, a mountain range that expanded miles. He had to handle treaties with other, smaller, dwarven kingdoms to the east, where they tied their beards with gold and silver laces, and with dwarven kingdoms to the North, where using black colored clothes in front of a dignitary was an offence to his or her house.

All around his mountain range were huge forests inhabited by elves, all similar in a fashion and all different in another.

They had to guard the caverns bellow, for some of them had tunnels that connected to the underground dwellings of creatures of the underworld.

Until his own ascendance to the Throne of Rock, no dwarven king had ever had to worry about the skies above. Other than the random Griffin nest, that is.

Four hundred years ago, when he was younger, before he was king, he had met dragons. Real dragons. Out of legends and myth, out of the fantasies and horror stories of young dwarves.

It had been a very unlikely alliance; a very disparate group of adventurers that had gone to the underworld in search of a mythical set of weapons and armor. The worst thing was that they didn't even need it, really, but they had risked their lives for it.

The king chuckled to himself. It was all very amusing, really.

Now, as he contemplated the contents of the bag his subordinate had brought to him, a sword, glistening in the light of the torches with the reflective surface of a mirror and an edge that could literally slice through stone through weight and will alone, his mind drifted back to those days.

To a younger, more energetic Loar, an extroversive and fun loving human woman called Itare, a dragon with scales like dark smoke calling himself Shadow and a stern but extremely loyal elven noble, Ertheilos.

Loar shook his head sadly and sheathed the sword again inside the black-leather sheath, the one he crafted himself for his dragon friend.

He looked down at the sentry that had brought it with him and sighed. "Bring them to me." He ordered.

---

Glint downed another pint of dwarven ale, motioning for the bar dwarf to pour him another one.

"I cannot give it to Sapphire. She sees his vision as the ultimate answer still. And Gold…" A voice echoed in the darkness and shadows of the tavern.

Glint looked around, but saw no one, other than one dwarf, snoring on one of the tables. He looked back at the bar.

"Listen, if I don't come back… give it to Darkshine… tell her she must take it to Loar the dwarf." The voice echoed yet again, interrupted by the barman putting the next drink in front of the dragon.

"I fear we won't see each other again, my friend." The voice said, a sad whisper. "May your scales never darken…" the voice whispered, fading.

"And may your wings never fade…" Glint sighed.

"Did you say something?" The dwarf behind the bar asked.

"Nah, just remembering old times." The dragon answered, taking a sip of his drink.

The dwarf shrugged and walked away to clean away some leftovers from previous clients.

---

Makoto's heart skipped. Ertheilos looked at her with sad eyes. "I think it is better to discuss this in my house. We're almost there." He said.

Makoto shut her eyes, trying not to think, gritting her teeth and struggling with herself. She didn't want to think about the possibility. There had to be some mistake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the pity in the elven lord's eyes. She fell to her knees.

The moment the tears left her eyes, Makoto knew it was true. All the tight control, all the emotions that had welled up in her from memories and recent events threatened to overpower her completely. For a moment, there had been hope. And it had been stripped away, the last tie she had to him. Makoto fell to her knees as lord Ertheilos motioned for the elven scouts to leave them all alone. The only one that stayed with him was Herathia.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi called, kneeling next to her as the Senshi surrounded her. "What's wrong?"

"Darkshine…" Sapphire also knelt next to her, putting her arm and wing around her shoulders, much like the sister that Makoto felt her as would have done.

She cried without answering for a while. Old Red watched her worried, along with Morgana. The suspicion that some of the Senshi had felt for her was momentarily forgotten as she stayed on her knees, lost in her feelings. "Ertheilos…" Makoto said finally, looking up at him with tears still streaming out. "Where is my child?"

End Chapter 12


	14. Memories

He stumbled into the old castle, ignoring the salutes of the ghostly sentries. The path he took with doubting steps was covered in pieces of masonry, old, burnt pieces of wood, the remains of corroded armor. Here and there holes on the walls allowed some light and the smell of the forest outside to seep into the otherwise damp and shadowy corridor.

Unerringly, passing by degraded frescoes slowly peeling away in their putrefied wooden frames and caved in rooms with the rusty remains of doors, he finally came to a set of stone stairs that spiraled down into the ground and absolute darkness.

Slowly making his way down, careful step after careful step, gauntleted hand scrapping against the rough surface of the wall, he came upon a silver door that seemed to glow with an inner light. The last gift of a mourning friend.

The gauntleted hand left the wall. He didn't need it anymore to keep balance. He touched the wall and the gauntlet seemed to melt back, leaving his bare hand touching the smooth and strangely warm surface of the metallic door.

Upon feeling his fingertips grazing it, the door seemed to waver, and he was able to walk into and through it, to the room beyond.

He gazed at the walls he had stared at wonderingly for years when he was younger. Almost every day of his childhood had brought him here at some point. The walls gleamed with inscribed silvery writing. They were rules. Principles. A Code of Honor.

His eyes slowly followed each letter, his mind brought up the words before he could even finish each one. He tore his gaze from the walls and looked at the center of the room, where a feminine figure lay in eternal rest, keeping her beauty intact.

And she was beautiful. Despite a scar on her cheek, which for some reason only accentuated how perfect her cheeks were and how full her lips were… she had been beautiful since the day he had seen her, the mother he never had, or rather the mother he should have had.

She would lay there. Dead… but beautiful. Conserved in an eternal spell until the end of time. Another gift, from another mourning friend.

And, on her hands, resting over her chest was the final gift that the last friend had given her, or rather the world. Her memories. Her smile, her counsel.

For a moment he considered asking her. But, as his hands went up, yearning for the touch of the gem that contained her wisdom, he looked down at them, and for a moment saw them covered in blood. For a moment he saw a world being destroyed. He saw himself, killing the innocent and he knew. He could never touch it again in innocence. He would never feel clean.

He felt to his knees in front of the altar, staring silently at the woman frozen in time that lay there. He couldn't find the words. Finally, with a sob, he rested his helmeted head on the woman's cold arm.

"What have I done?" Mask asked. He looked up at the four names written on the altar, one next to the other. Names of people he had admired since he could understand what and who they were. Stories she had told him about when he had first touched the stone.

Screaming in frustration, Mask reached out and touched the stone.

Masks and Dragons

Chapter 13

Memories

By Wanderer D

In a flash of light the world was invaded in the smells of the forest, the sounds of a river close by and the hum of the wind accompanied by the songs of birds.

"Tell me, Ertheilos, do you truly think this a good idea?" the woman in green and brown studded leather-armor asked, peering down at the cave uneasily. She had drawn both of her scimitars and the elf knew that if it weren't for the leather gloves she used, she would be adjusting her grip on them every second instead of every five.

"I don't see why not." He answered, looking at his other two companions askance. "It would seem the prince and the dragon are quite keen on going on through it and I have no intention whatsoever of letting them get their hands on a legendary armor."

Itare laughed. "True, I don't want to see it in your delicate elven hands either!" she said, clearing a stray brown lock of hair from her face, blue eyes reflecting her smile.

Ertheilos had managed not to smile back at her and instead had walked to join the dwarf and the hybrid-form shadow dragon. "So what does the map say?"

"Our distinguished friend insists that the chamber is not located in the middle of an underground city populated by all sort of critters, including dark elves, goblins and ogres, not to mention that the area is infamous for hosting chimeras and wyverns." The dragon pointed out. "Rather, a few miles of out of it, despite what the warnings on the map say."

"Sounds like fun," Itare said, walking up to them and looking down at the yellowed scroll. "When are we going?"

The dwarf looked up at her, orange-red beard in full glory in the light of day. "As soon as y'er ready, lass." He answered, pulling his axe out of the harness. The mythril weapon practically hummed in his hands. "Even if dragon-breath here doesn't believe me, I am a dwarf! I know how to read a tunnel map better than anyone here!"

"It's true." The shadow dragon answered. "I haven't spent most of my life time scurrying around tunnels. Leave it to the experts I always say." He grinned at the fuming dwarf. "Let's go, then."

His three companions nodded and one by one went into the cave. In a flash of light the world became dark.

---

"I can't believe Makoto didn't tell us she was Darkshine since the beginning…" Raye sighed. "There was so much that could have been avoided… and we were supposed to be friends."

Usagi stopped looking at the gardens of Ertheilos' house and concentrated on Raye. "I know what you mean… but…" she sighed.

"But how can we trust her, Usagi?" Raye asked. "If she's been hiding this from us all this time, it means she had the power to stop many of our enemies of the past… most of what the Death Busters or even the Senshi that came with Galaxia could shoot at us wouldn't cause any of the dragons any trouble… we have grown stronger, true, but not strong enough to fight one on one against any of them. If we had died… would she have just walked away? Come back to Avalon?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so Raye… I know she would have stayed with us and even used all her power if we had needed it." She looked around, spotting the other Senshi walking around or talking in the garden as Ertheilos escorted Makoto and Sapphire into his house. "I think Mako-chan loves us all… we are her friends."

"Then why didn't she tell us?!" Raye demanded. "We were friends! We have trusted her with our lives!" she closed her eyes as if trying to shut out the world. "We were her friends!"

Usagi gathered Raye into her arms as the Senshi of fire sobbed in anger and hurt. "Why did she betray our trust? Doesn't she think she can trust us?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"She trusts us." Usagi whispered. "And I trust her. And so do you..."

Against her shoulder, Raye nodded. "Yes… I think I do…"

---

Ever since his outburst in Raye's, Mamoru had been mostly silent, part of it, he had to admit to himself, was shame at acting like that, the other part being that he still felt they stood no chance whatsoever.

As he watched Usagi calmly talk to Raye, he thought back on all the enemies they had fought together. From Metallia to Galaxia. The Darkmoon Family, the Twins, the Death Circus… All of them had been threats not only to them, but for the future they were fighting to build; a Utopia if such a thing could be attainable. And now one enemy had swept that future away. There was no future for earth, and so, no Crystal Tokyo.

Their enemies had been always bravado. Dangerous, but they never even came close to actually destroying the world just like Black had. Oh, they had an "anchor" to a point where there was still a world, but, together with the Outers, he had watched how Japan disintegrated, to be followed slowly, but surely by the rest of the world.

In the meantime, the monster's daughter, of all things, had been hiding with them, pretending to be their friend and ally.

He didn't know how the dragon had managed to imitate a Senshi's power, or even how she had managed to convince the Moon Cats that she was the reincarnation of the Princess of Jupiter, who while powerful and reliable, he remembered as shy and mostly a pacifist.

In fact, she couldn't be the Senshi of Jupiter if she was the dragon. She should be more than a thousand years old, which made it impossible for her to be from the Silver Millennium, since their souls had been instantly transported one thousand years into the future to be reborn. They couldn't trust her.

But the problem was Black, after all.

There was one way to stop him, he knew. And it would have to be done he decided as he started walking.

---

"What do you think, Setsuna?" Haruka asked the Senshi of Time. "Can we still trust Makoto?"

Setsuna sighed. "I don't think we have much of a choice. At least until she explains what happened." The Senshi of Pluto looked from Haruka to Hotaru to Michiru. "I think… she has always been that dragon."

Michiru nodded. "She seemed too comfortable in that form for it to be coincidence or even a sudden, unexpected change."

"We all have things to share and things that we keep to ourselves…" Hotaru said, more to herself than the others, but the three other Outers nodded.

"I imagine most of the others are feeling betrayed." Michiru said. "The Inners were a team before we regained our memories… they have had each other for the longest time as friends… they must resent the fact that one of them kept something so big from them."

"Regardless, Makoto is the reincarnation of Jupiter's Princess, of that there is no doubt." The Senshi of Time declared. "She has fought alongside them and us… and against us at some point, but always for her friends and a future she only glimpsed once." Setsuna pointed out. "And as far as I am concerned, that, among other things, makes her a Senshi."

The other three nodded. "Then…" Haruka ventured. "If we all agree on that… and the Inners have trouble accepting her back…"

"Yes." Setsuna said. "I will ask the Future Queen to make her an Outer. As she's certainly out of the Inner's league now, she should be a soldier." She smirked.

"Not again with the Police and Soldiers comparison…" Haruka muttered with a sigh.

Michiru touched Haruka's elbow, calling her attention to the approaching Future King.

The Outers turned to face Mamoru as he came to a stop before them. "I have to talk to you." He said. When they nodded, he continued. "As you know, Black is going to gather the last of the statues here…" When the Senshi nodded again, he sighed. "And one of our own has turned out to be a fake."

Hotaru was about to say something, but Setsuna's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to Setsuna's suddenly iron-hard eyes. She wanted to see what their future ruler would do.

Missing the exchange, Mamoru continued. "I realize Usagi asked you not to do this… but I think that the only way to defeat Black is by using your full powers, Hotaru." He said. "Once, when we had a full team, or we thought we had a full team at any rate, we could have worked together with our allies to defeat him without doing something that might destroy this world. But now, we cannot trust these allies, or that dragon that pretended to be our friend. We can only trust each other and hope that they won't turn on us at the last moment. So we have to act by ourselves… be prepared." Mamoru finished, patting Hotaru's shoulder as he turned around to go to Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, who were talking next to a pond.

The Outers looked at each other, then three pairs of eyes concentrated on Setsuna, who was seething with barely contained anger. "Coward." She growled.

At that moment, they heard a slap that echoed in the garden. They stared at Ami, standing over the fallen form of Minako, who was rubbing her right cheek.

---

In a flash of light, the world was dark and damp, smelling of earth and minerals. And as the roars of battle invaded the darkness with sudden flashes of light, Ertheilos muttered in a strange language, drawing a rune in the air with a piece of chalk.

The rune flared and all three of his companions seemed to be moving three times faster than they usually did, for himself, he drank a blue potion he pulled out of his robes and slowly became mist, finishing his transformation just in time as the huge stinger of one of the chimeras slammed through the mist and through the wall behind.

The shadow dragon slammed into the creature with a roar, sending it crashing with a sickening crunch against the far wall. He peeked at the mist from the corner of his eye, noticing the small wave of a misty 'hand' and nodding. Calling out a ball of crackling energy in his hand and claws, he slammed them into the chimera's ribcage.

On the other side of the battle field, next to the dying chimera the three had dispatched, the last one was fighting a losing battle against Itare and Loar. As the dwarf's axe sliced at the creature's feet, the two remaining heads had to fend off the darting and slicing attacks of Itare's scimitars. Its tail had been cut off by one of the dwarf's maneuvers and the eagle's head had fell victim to a well placed slice, courtesy of Itare.

At last, the dwarf rolled under the chimera, slicing with his axe at the exposed belly and making short work of it, the creature fell, dead, over the dwarf.

Immediately, Itare and the dragon were on the side, pushing the bulk of the creature off of their friend.

"Agh!" The dwarf groaned. "It stinks!"

"If all you have to worry about is how much the creature stinks, then you'll be fine." The dragon laughed.

As the grinning Itare helped the grumbling dwarf up, Ertheilos materialized out of the air, looking a little worried. Noticing this, Itare smiled. "Loar is fine, Ertheilos."

"Of course he's fine." The elf snorted. "His head is thicker and harder than the rocks of the cavern! What worries me is another matter all together."

"So, spill it." The shadow dragon answered.

"Well, remember how you told us that this cavern would take us to the temple of the ancients?" Ertheilos asked the dwarf.

Loar nodded. "Aye."

"Well, it does…" the elf replied, "But it is in the middle of the underground city."

The band looked at each other.

"Well… we've made it this far…" Itare said.

"We'll think of something." The dragon agreed.

Tense, but ready, the party started walking again, leaving the carcasses of the three chimeras behind.

In a flash of light the world faded.

---

"I trust Makoto and I trust Sapphire." Ami said, kneeling next to the pond and watching the strange multi-colored fish swimming around in it. For a moment she wondered what they were called. One of them reminded her of Sapphire in a way, as its rainbow scales turned a deep, crystal-like blue near the spine.

"Well, I don't." Minako retorted.

Ami looked up at her. "Why? We have known Makoto for a long time, and Sapphire has helped us a lot."

"It's just too much, okay?" Minako answered exasperated. "How am I supposed to trust Makoto when it turns out she's been a dragon all this time? And to make matters worse, she's the daughter of our enemy! She comes here and suddenly everyone knows her and she knows everyone. How do I know that that 'Winter' creep actually exists and it wasn't Makoto who told Jade or Black where to find Usagi's family?"

"You're just being paranoid." Ami said. "Think about it logically…"

"Oh, yes." Minako growled. "Think about it… 'logically' she says. You think about it logically. A true friend would have told us something that important. No wonder we never met the oh-so-famous 'sempai' of hers. It was probably the bloody shadow dragon everyone is moaning about." The Senshi of Venus said, opening her hands and arms and shaking them in desperation. "Good thing he's dead. He was probably as bad as the rest!"

In a move that surprised even her Ami turned around and slapped Minako so hard that the Senshi of Love fell to the ground. She slowly touched her cheek where Ami had hit her, staring at the Senshi of Mercury in surprise.

Ami herself couldn't believe it, but she decided to speak before Minako could stand up or say anything else. "I never knew that dragon." She said softly, as her hand started to sting a little. "But I heard the love and yearning with which Sapphire spoke of him, the sad way Gold spoke of his loss, the pain in Red's eyes every time anyone reminds him of that younger dragon."

Minako didn't say anything, deciding to stare at the ground and let Ami continue.

"I don't know how good or bad he could have been. Maybe the good memories they have about him overshadow the bad ones because he's dead. He can do no wrong now. But I do know… he taught Sapphire and Makoto the value of other people… of all races." Ami clenched her hand, forming a fist. "And perhaps it is because of that I have Sapphire with me now."

Minako looked up at Ami, staring in bewilderment at her. Ami didn't look away, although she did turn a delicate shade of pink in the face. "For that, if nothing else… I will always be grateful to him." She finished, walking away.

It was then that they heard the scream.

---

The world flashed into the pungent aroma of decay, the sound of running footsteps over stone and the occasional splash when someone stepped on water, the whoosh of air and the beat of wings.

Itare risked a look out of the corner of one of the underground buildings. "I can see the temple!" she informed over her shoulder. "It's right across the square…"

"We should go then…" Loar muttered. "What does our winged scale-breath friend say?"

Ertheilos, who was standing behind them, looked up at the rooftop of another building, where the shadow dragon in hybrid form crouched, looking at the streets bellow. The dragon waved his arm.

"He says the coast is clear." The elf informed them.

The three broke out at a run to the edge of the square, making sure no one would see them, and then quickly made their way up the stairs, taking places and covering the dragon as he flew right in.

Once inside, the dragon used his considerable strength to close the huge iron doors of the Temple and bar them. "Quickly now, cast that spell and let's find out if that legend is actually true." He said to the elf, who was already in the process of tracing complicated runes in the air with different objects and making a long incantation in the middle of the room.

As soon as Ertheilos said the last word of his spell, one of the huge statues that adorned the four corners of the otherwise simple temple, glowed in a golden-silver light and slowly dissolved out of view.

The four companions smiled at each other as the entrance was revealed to them.

Just as the dragon started feeling something was wrong he was encased in ice, trapping him completely.

Itare turned around, shouting his name, but inside he could only tell by the way her mouth moved, rather than actually hearing her.

The three remaining friends surrounded the ice statue of the dragon as first one, then two and eventually a total of five hooded figures materialized in the room. The first one to appear laughed. "Finally, someone able to cast the spell of revelation, with the skill to make it all the way here." A whispering voice, like a blade sliding through silk, said.

Ertheilos gritted his teeth. "And who do we have the honor of meeting?"

The hooded one chuckled. "If you want to call me anything, call me Lear." The hooded wizard motioned with his hand at the revealed entrance. "None of us could cast that spell and survive… its energy is completely opposite to our… nature."

"Too bad you didn't try it yerself, then." The dwarf said.

"Silence." Lear ordered. "Without the dragon you three are helpless, surrender now and we may spare you."

Loar looked over his shoulder at the ice-encased dragon. "Him? He's a wimp! Probably going to catch a cold at that."

"You think we would come all this way on the strength of one alone?" Ertheilos asked as eldritch energy crackled in his hands. "If anything, the presence of a dragon, a mythical creature that hasn't been seen for thousands of years sharing our adventure should have been a clear sign that we are anything but common."

"'Sides," Itare added. "The elf's power is as strong as the dragon's breath-weapon and more adaptable, my scimitars are sharper than his fangs and the dwarf's axe can do more damage than his claws." She smiled impishly. "Not to mention…"

"He's not really trapped at all." The dwarf finished as the ice prison blew up.

"Get them!" Lear shouted, as his fellow wizards and clerics started using magic. With a wave of his hand the gates slammed open, allowing for a group of dark elves, ogres and goblins to rush in.

With a fierce roar the dragon literally flew into the ogres, throwing them back as the rest of the monsters ran past.

"Get the spell casters!" Loar shouted as he separated a dark elf's leg from the rest of his body with a clean swipe of his axe.

"Already on it!" Itare shouted back, bringing down the third of the spell casting hooded ones, and using his or her body as a shield from a sudden burst of flame from another. With a snarl she threw herself, burning and twitching shield first, at the wizard that had just tried to fry her. With all her strength she drove both her scimitars through the body, managing to stab the other wizard on the heart.

Breaking free, she turned around to the last remaining wizard. Of Lear there was no sign, thanks to Ertheilos' spells.

"Uh-oh…" she muttered as a circle formed at the wizard's feet and a huge creature flowed out of a sudden flare of fire, "Demon!" she shouted, throwing a dagger at the wizard that had invoked it. The dagger flew straight and true, knocking the wizard down as it slammed into his throat.

Ertheilos blasted a group of four goblins with little green energy missiles that speared through them like a hot knife on butter and looked back, risking a glance at the newly arrived demon and muttered a very un-elven response. "Quick! You have to force the wizard to reveal the Demon's name!" he shouted.

Itare ran past him slashing left and right at dark elves, ogres and goblins, "Too late! I suicided him! You take care of it. I'll remove the rest of the critters!"

"Damn it!" Ertheilos shouted, turning his attention completely to the demon. He was barely able to avoid being skewered to death by a pike-wielding kobold. With nary a care he blasted the creature to oblivion, but gritted his teeth in anger. "I thought you were going to cover me!" he shouted over his shoulder at the same time his fingers traced their way through the air.

"Sorry!" Itare shouted back. "We're fighting the whole damned city!" she ducked under the swipe of a dark elf and droved the point of her scimitar through his gut. "Hey! Red locks!" she called at the dwarf who was standing on the corpses of a mountain of enemies. "Tell scales to stop playing and shut the freaking doors!"

"Yaaaah!" the dwarf shouted, rolling between the legs of an ogre. "Easier said than done!" he shouted, chomping at the creature's knee-cap. With a howl the ogre fell, to meet his end at the sharp point of the dwarven axe. "Did you hear what he said, smoke-breath?!"

Unlike the dwarf, the dragon wasn't surrounded by the bodies of his enemies, rather by the pieces of their bodies. Using his claws he ripped a dark elf in half, splattering those around him with his enemy's blood. "Don't tie your beard in a knot!" the dragon shouted, batting a goblin away with a smoke-like wing. With a mighty kick, one of the iron doors slammed shut. "I'll get to it! Go help our fair-eyed beauty help protect blondie over there!"

Taking a deep breath, the shadow dragon stood in front of the remaining open door and used his breath weapon on the onrushing crowd. The dark-energy blast, surrounded by wispy trends of smoke exploded, sending most of the front line to rain in little bits and pieces on the rest of the crowd, making them stop for a heartbeat.

It was all the time the shadow dragon needed, as he slammed the door shot, bodies or no bodies and again put a bar on it.

He turned around to see the demon being pierced from inside out by ice-formed lances. Gathering crackling black energy in his hand, he slashed at the demon's head with all his strength, managing to tear a piece of its face away.

The demon roared, groaned and fell to one knee. Without missing a beat, Ertheilos stepped up. "Your name or death, demon!" he ordered.

The demon stared at the elf in complete astonishment before croaking something in its infernal tongue. Ertheilos nodded and cast a spell, repeating the name on it and the demon burst out into a flame that disappeared just as suddenly.

When it was gone, the elf sighed in relief and turned around. Around them there were more than seventy bodies and various pieces.

The dwarf had suffered a jab to the left shoulder and Itare sported a bleeding scar on her cheek. Someone had gotten lucky and managed to cut the dragon on the side of the waist. Nothing dangerous or lasting, fortunately, but it would sting in the morning. As for himself, he was almost depleted of energy.

They could hear the crowd of the city smashing against the temple doors and it wouldn't take long for magic users and other enemies to bring the doors down, "I think, we should go." He said at last, motioning towards the doorway he had uncovered with his spell.

The others nodded and followed him in.

The world flashed into nothingness.

---

The Senshi ran into Ertheilos' house and followed the moan that had replaced the scream as it slowly subsided. On the side of a long corridor they met Morgana, who was just then walking into it.

"I don't know what happened." She said starting to walk down it. "But I think that was Makoto."

The Senshi followed her to a corner where Herathia was waiting outside a closed door.

"Where is Makoto?" Usagi asked.

"In there…" Herathia said, looking at the door. When Usagi made a move to open it, she stepped in front, stopping them from entering. "Lord Ertheilos said that no-one else was to get in." she said.

"I don't care what he said." Usagi stated. "Makoto is our friend and if something has happened to her we have to help her."

The elven woman shook her head. "You can't help. And I won't break my Lord's orders."

"I don't have time for this." Morgana stated. "Step out of the way or be removed."

Immediately, the elven woman had a long sword in her hands, she had pulled it out so quick none of the Senshi had seen it.

"So be it, then." Morgana said.

Herathia disappeared.

The Senshi stared at Morgana, speechless.

"Oh, she's fine." The woman assured them.

Usagi nodded uncertainly, but managed to get past the others and open the door. They all walked inside.

Usagi and the others stopped as soon as they had entered. In the center of a room made of carved stone and the trunks of living trees that made most of the elf's home, was Makoto, in her human form, kneeling and holding something to her chest as she sobbed.

Ertheilos was holding one of the contours of one of the trees, thoughtful and trying not to hear the sobs from the girl in the center of the room. On the other side, Red had sat down, looking very much his age, while Sapphire looked worriedly at Makoto, apparently not knowing what to do.

Usagi stepped forward, walking down to kneel next to her friend as the Outers and Ami also approached. Carefully she put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Mako-chan?" she asked.

The sobbing girl peeked at her from just above her arm.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

Slowly Makoto stood up with what she was holding in her arms.

At first glance, Ami didn't get the significance of what Makoto held so closely and protectively. Then she understood. She stepped back, shocked and grabbed on to Sapphire's arm, gulping down the knot that had formed on her throat. The blue dragon covered her hand with her own.

"An egg?" Mamoru asked from where he stood. "All this just for an egg?"

Makoto trembled hiding her face from the others as tears fell on the smooth dark surface of the basketball sized egg she held.

"Not just an egg." The elven lord said harshly, his cold eyes drilling into Mamoru's. "That is the last shadow-dragon egg."

The prince shook his head, not understanding. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were pale, looking at Makoto with pity in their eyes. Even Hotaru seemed to know what was happening.

Usagi, still holding Makoto's shoulders gasped as it hit her. "Mako-chan…" she repeated, hugging her friend, careful not to put any pressure on her friend's arms or the egg.

Finally, Setsuna spoke, glaring at him with barely contained anger. "Has your fear and Xenophobia blinded you and deafened to anything but stupidity?!" she growled.

Mamoru glared at her, as Usagi looked from Makoto to the pair, afraid to ask. But she had to ask. "What do you mean, Setsuna?"

"Your future husband," Setsuna said through clenched teeth, "Was planning to get us humans out of here and let Hotaru attack Black at full power. Of course, Makoto, Sapphire, Red, Morgana and any others were not to be included, seeing as they didn't count as humans."

"That is enough." Makoto whispered.

The others lowered their voices as she turned to look at Mamoru, tear-streaked face and holding the egg to her chest as if her life depended on it. "This…" she choked, "This is… my child… that was never born… or will be." She whispered as tears again streaked down her chin.

Mamoru couldn't meet her gaze.

"I didn't know my baby hadn't been born…" Makoto said. "I…" she stopped, breathing heavily, "I… would have liked him… or her…" she choked, "To meet all the aunts and uncles anyone could ever wish for."

She sank to her knees, sobbing again. "I didn't know…" she repeated over and over, cradling the egg, "I didn't know… I didn't know…"

End Chapter 13


End file.
